Scarring the Soul
by Dhampi03
Summary: Lemmon, ExB. Una noche, un bebé, un matrimonio. El millonario italiano Edward Cullen era famoso por sus proezas en el dormitorio... y Bella Swan fue incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de la noche que le ofrecía...
1. Summary

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Les agradecería si me dicen si ya se subió la historia o si quieren que la continue... soy toda oídos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sumary <strong>

Una noche, un bebé, un matrimonio. El millonario italiano Edward Cullen era famoso por sus proezas en el dormitorio... y Bella Swan fue incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de la noche que le ofrecía...

Cinco años después, Bella vivía sola, labrándose una vida para su pequeño y para ella. ¡Jamás pensó que volvería a ver a Edward! Él había cambiado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices. Pero el deseo que sentía por Bella no había menguado. Y sabiendo que tenía un hijo, la deseaba más que nunca...


	2. Prólogo

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Les agradecería si me dicen si ya se subió la historia o si quieren que la continue... soy toda oídos.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

-La fiesta es fuera, junto a la piscina.-

Bella se quedó paralizada en el umbral, escrutando las sombras de la habitación no iluminada a la que había entrado por error... un estudio o una sala, a juzgar por las librerías y el escritorio. Apretó la mano sobre el picaporte cuando al fin vio la silueta de la figura grande e imponente sentada detrás del escritorio.

El hombre se hallaba completamente inmóvil, y esa misma quietud representaba un eco del desafío y el peligro en el tono de su voz. Por la luz que entraba desde el pasillo a su espalda, pudo vislumbrar el pelo cobrizo sobre unos hombros anchos y el pecho poderoso cubiertos por una especie de polo oscuro...

Tragó saliva antes de hablar...

—Buscaba el cuarto de baño...

—Como puedes ver, no es este —respondió él con voz divertida y algo de acento. Al hablar, la tensión desapareció y se reclinó en el sillón, con la cabeza ladeada mientras estudiaba la silueta del umbral. —O quizá no puedes ver...

Bella apenas dispuso de tiempo de darse cuenta de que la voz ronca le sonaba vagamente familiar cuando oyó el clic de un interruptor y una luz iluminó el escritorio con un resplandor suave y cálido. Y de inmediato reconoció al hombre sentado detrás.

¡Edward Cullen!

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al mirar al hombre tan atractivo que tenía ante ella. El tupido pelo cobrizo y los ojos de color jade eran casi negros por su intensidad. La piel cetrina exhibía una nariz recta y aristocrática pómulos altos una boca carnosa y sensual y un mentón cuadrado y arrogante suavizado únicamente por el leve hoyuelo que lucía en el centro.

Era la cara por la que miles, no, millones de mujeres del mundo suspiraban. Soñaban ¡Babeaban!

Italiano de nacimiento, Edward Cullen era con veintiocho años el campeón actual de una Formula Uno que ya iba por el quinto mes de la nueva temporada. Aparte de ser favorito de ricos y famosos a ambos lados del Atlántico, era hijo único y heredero de Carlisle Cullen presidente de los negocios y del imperio vinícola de los Cullen con viñedos en Italia y los Estados Unidos.

Mientras por su cabeza pasaban todas esas cosas también fue consciente de que esa casa en la campiña de Surrey era el hogar inglés de Edward y que en realidad el era el anfitrión de la ruidosa fiesta que tenía lugar junto a la piscina. Entonces ¿qué hacia ahí sentado en la oscuridad?

Se humedeció los labios.

—Lamento muchísimo haberte molestado. De verdad andaba buscando el cuarto de baño—sonrió con timidez. Qué terrible que la primera y probablemente única vez que pudiera hablar con Edward Cullen fuera porque necesitaba encontrar el cuarto de baño.

Edward realizó un estudio minucioso de la mujer pequeña y de cabello oscuro de pie en el umbral de su estudio. Una mujer joven en absoluto parecida a las rubias altas de piernas kilométricas con las que solía salir... "ni la traicionera Tanya" dijo lúgubremente para sus adentros.

Tenía el cabello largo y lacio negro como el chocolate y le caía suavemente sobre los hombros. La frente se la cubría un flequillo que resaltaba el rostro con forma de corazón pálido y suave como el alabastro... dominado por un par de ojos de un inusual tono chocolate como jamás habrá visto. Los labios carnosos resultaban sensuales e invitadores.

Bajó la vista al suave jersey de lana que llevaba del mismo tono que sus ojos. Los dos botones superiores estaban abiertos y revelaban el inicio de unos pechos asombrosamente plenos... y si no se equivocaba desnudos bajo la fina lana lo que hacía que su cintura esbelta lo pareciera aun más en comparación. Las caderas estrechas y las piernas quedaban perfectamente definidas por unos vaqueros ceñidos.

Ese prolongado y pausado escrutinio le indicó que no la conocía. ¡Pero deseaba corregir eso!

Bella dio un involuntario paso atrás cuando Edward Cullen se levantó y reveló que llevaba una ceñida camisa de seda negra que caía con fluidez sobre los músculos duros de sus hombros y pecho tenía los puños remangados hasta debajo de los codos mostrando unos antebrazos ligeramente sombreados por un vello negro.

Medía como mínimo treinta centímetros más que su metro cincuenta y cinco y de inmediato dominó el espacio a su alrededor. Con cierta alarma Bella comprendió que le era imposible moverse mientras ese alto italiano cruzaba la estancia con pasos felinos y se detenía a unos centímetros de ella. De inmediato la algarabía de la fiesta desapareció y sólo pudo oír a Edward.

Al descubrir que se hallaba como en una bruma, incapaz de apartar la vista de la oscura belleza de su cara, pensó que se había equivocado. Edward Cullen no era atractivo; era, sencillamente, hermoso.

Pudo sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de él, oler la loción para después del afeitado, la fragancia masculina que invadió y reclamó sus sentidos, llenándola con un letargo cálido y la necesidad de acercarse a esa embriagadora masculinidad.

En el último instante tuvo que alzar la mano para evitar que su cuerpo se pegara al de Edward.

Cerró los dedos sobre la seda negra de la camisa de él y sintió el batir regular del corazón contra las yemas de sus dedos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Jamás reaccionaba de esa manera con los hombres. Al menos, nunca antes lo había hecho...

Tenía que...

Se quedó paralizada cuando Edward Cullen alzó una de esas manos elegantes y tan diestras en el manejo de un volante a velocidades vertiginosas y le tomó el mentón, mientras con el dedo pulgar le acariciaba el labio inferior.

El calor hormigueante que experimentó bajó por su cuerpo y se asentó con ardor entre sus muslos.

—Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

La voz sonó ronca y baja, como si fuera consciente de que cualquier otra cosa rompería el hechizo que los rodeaba.

—Tú también —musitó Bella; tenía el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo que le requería respirar.

El emitió una risa ronca antes de que su mirada se tornara más intensa e inquisitiva.

—¿Has venido con alguien?

Ella parpadeó, tratando de pensar.

—Yo... estoy con un grupo de amigos —movió la cabeza con timidez mientras los ojos de él la obligaban a responder. -Sean es el sobrino de uno de tus mecánicos.

—¿Es tu novio? —su voz proyectó un leve tono cortante ausente momentos antes.

—¡Cielos, no! —negó con una sonrisa y el cabello le cayó sobre los pechos. —Sólo vamos juntos a la universidad. Espero que no te importe que Sean trajera a algunos de sus amigos —frunció el ceño.

—Su tío dijo que...

—No me importa —cortó el para tranquilizarla. —Veo que tienes ventaja, ya que conoces mi nombre... —sonrió, a la espera.

Ella se ruborizó levemente.

—Soy Bella —repuso con voz ronca.

—¿Bella?

—Isabella. Pero todo el mundo me llama Bella.

Edward no supo si quería formar parte de «todo el mundo» en lo concerniente a esa mujer tan fascinante. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Eres italiana?

—No —rió suavemente, mostrando unos dientes pequeños y blancos. —Mi madre le permitió a mi padre, que es médico, elegir los nombres de mi hermana pequeña y el mío, y eligió los nombres de dos de sus modelos y actrices favoritas: Isabella y Alice. Cuando mi hermano nació hace seis años, le tocó elegir a mi madre. Eligió Jacob. Por el actor. Un americano alto que mi madre describe como un hombre con unos «ojos muy sexys»

Lo conozco reconoció él.

¿Lo conoces personalmente? fue consciente de que hablaba demasiado de cosas que no debían tener interés alguno para un hombre como Edward Cullen.

Lo achacó a los nervios. A la incapacidad de pensar con coherencia sintiendo los dedos de él en su barbilla.

—Así es sonrió—Por supuesto, no puedo confirmar que sus ojos sean sexys pero...

—Ahora te estás burlando de mí le reprocho con timidez.

—Sólo un poco murmuró—¿Has dicho que vas a la universidad?

—Iba —corrigió con pesar. Acabé el mes pasado.

Eso le reveló que tendría unos veintiuno o veintidós años.

—¿Que estudiabas?

—Arte e Historia

—¿Con vistas a enseñar, quizá?

—La verdad es que aun no estoy segura. Espero algo que abarque ambas cosas se encogió de hombros

Con su altura superior, el movimiento le brindó a Edward un vistazo de la plenitud de esos pechos.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan instantáneamente atraído alguna vez por una mujer. Era consciente de cada músculo y tendón de su propio cuerpo y de los de ella. Potenciaba una necesidad y un apetito interiores que demandaban que esas curvas esbeltas, se acoplaran contra los planos duros de su cuerpo. Íntimamente.

Ella emitió una risa nerviosa al ver como los ojos de él se habían oscurecido.

—Si me disculpas, creo que iré en busca del cuarto de baño...

—Es el siguiente cuarto a éste, a la derecha—interrumpió él sin soltarle la barbilla, En tu ausencia, sugiero ir a buscar una botella de champán y unas copas y que luego localicemos un sitio más cómodo donde continuar esta conversación ¿te parece?

¿Qué conversación? ¡Estaba segura de que Edward Cullen no quería oír más sobre su licenciatura en Arte e Historia o su familia!

—¿No deberías volver con tus invitados? —frunció el ceño.

Rió con leve perversidad.

—¿Suena como si me echaran de menos?

La fiesta sonaba más ruidosa y más descontrolada que nunca, lo cual costaba creer, pues varios invitados ya se habían desnudado y arrojado a la piscina antes de que ella fuera en busca de un cuarto de baño. La fiesta daba la impresión de estar fuera de control de un modo que la incomodaba.

Le había parecido divertido cuando Sean Davies había invitado a algunos de sus ex compañeros de estudios a la fiesta en Surrey, hogar de Edward Cullen.

Había representado una oportunidad de mezclarse con los ricos y famosos.

El hecho de que la mayoría de esos "ricos y famosos" se estuvieran comportando de un modo que ella jamás habría imaginado le sorprendía. No era que fuera una puritana, pero sí la desconcertaba observar a un hombre al que la última vez que había visto había estado presentando las noticias de la noche, un respetado hombre de mediana edad, saltar desnudo a la piscina de Edward.

—Ven, Bella—quitó la mano de su barbilla y la posó en su cintura. —¿Tienes alguna preferencia de champán?

—¿Preferencia? —repitió. —El champán era champán ¿no?

—¿Blanco o rosado? —explicó él.

—Eh... rosado será perfecto—siendo estudiante lo que había determinado su elección de vinos era que no costaran mucho. —¿Seguro que no prefieres que nos reunamos con los invitados? - titubeó en el pasillo, desconcertada por que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella...

—Estoy muy seguro, Bella—la hizo girar en la curva de su brazo hasta dejarla de cara a él. —Pero quizá tú prefieras regresar con tus amigos.

Tragó saliva cuando Edward no hizo esfuerzo alguno en ocultar la intensa sensualidad que ardía en sus ojos.

—No… yo —calló al darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba varias octavas más alto que lo normal. –No, creo que me gustará más beber champán contigo.

Los ojos oscuros de él centellearon con satisfacción al alzar las manos para enmarcarle el rostro antes de bajar despacio la cabeza y tomar posesión de su boca. Emitió un gemido ronco cuando Bella cedió a la tentación abrió los labios y lo invitó a entrar.

Bella experimentó una sensación leve de mareo debido al torrente ardiente de deseo que la recorrió. Los pechos se le pusieron firmes y le palpitaron e instintivamente trató de frotarse contra la dureza del torso de Edward la fricción le aporto cierto alivio al tiempo que sentía que el deseo se concentraba entre sus muslos.

Cuánto lo deseaba. Jamás pensó que se pudiera desear tanto a un hombre... y el ardor del beso la dureza de los muslos de él contra los suyos le indicó que dicha necesidad era recíproca.

Edward jamás había probado algo tan dulce cómo la boca de Bella. Nunca había sentido algo tan exuberante y perfecto mientras le acariciaba las caderas y luego le coronaba el trasero para pegarla a él y acomodar la erección contra su estomago liso. Quebró el beso para mirarla. Esos hermosos ojos chocolates eran casi negros y apenas podía distinguir las pupilas. Tenía las mejillas acaloradas y los labios inflamados por el beso... estaba aun más tentadora. Sentía los pechos firmes contra su torso y los pezones duros contra la fina tela de su camisa.

—Ve. ¡Antes de que pierda el poco sentido común que me queda y te haga el amor aquí en el pasillo! —la hizo girar en la dirección del cuarto de baño que había estado buscando. —Regresaré en dos minutos con el champán y las copas.

Bella se sentía completamente aturdida y desorientada al entrar en el cuarto de baño, cerrar la puerta y apoyarse contra ella.

Tenía veintiún años y en los últimos cinco o seis años había salido con docenas de chicos ¡pero nunca antes había conocido algo tan letal o potente como los besos de Edward.

Se irguió para mirarse en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo. Las mejillas le brillaban por la calidez de la excitación. Tenía la boca inflamada, ¡y entreabierta como en un gesto de invitación! Los ojos tenían un tono chocolate intenso y las pupilas estaban inmensas.

En cuanto a sus pechos... ¡Si tuviera algo de sensatez se marcharía de inmediato! Si tuviera algo de voluntad, se obligaría a irse.

Pero supo que no iría a ninguna parte que no fuera de regreso a los brazos de Edward Cullen...

—¿Te gusta?

—Mmm.

—¿Te apetece más?

—Por favor.

—Acércate un poco, entonces. Ahora extiende la mano.

Alzó la mano que sostenía la copa para dejar que Edward le sirviera más champán mientras estaba sentada en el sofá a su lado, notando al mismo tiempo que él no había probado el espumoso desde que depositara su copa en la mesita que tenían frente a ellos. Se hallaban en el salón de la parte delantera de la casa en la primera planta, bien alejados de la ruidosa fiesta que continuaba abajo.

—Tú no bebes —señaló en un esfuerzo por ocultar el temblor de su mano al volver a llevarse la copa a los labios y tomar un sorbo del delicioso champán rosado.

Él movió la cabeza, con el brazo en el respaldo del sofá mientras jugaba con los mechones sedosos del cabello de ella.

—Mañana tengo una sesión de pruebas y jamás bebo si voy a conducir al día siguiente.

—No deberías haberte molestado en abrir una botella sólo para mí.

—No es sólo para ti —le aseguró Edward, introduciendo el dedo en la copa de ella antes de pasarlo levemente por la oreja y la línea de la mandíbula de Bella. —He dicho que no bebo antes de conducir, no que no pretenda disfrutar de su sabor —musitó sobre el lóbulo de su oreja mientras con los labios seguía el sendero marcado por el champán y la lengua quemaba la piel sensible.

La combinación de Bella y el espumoso le resultó más embriagadora para los sentidos que beberse una botella entera. Su piel era suave al tacto y su sabor dulce le transmitió el calor al cuerpo hasta que todo él palpitó con la necesidad de tocarla más íntimamente.

La miró a los ojos mientras volvía a introducir el dedo en el líquido antes de abrir otro sendero por el mentón, la delicada curva del cuello, el nacimiento expuesto de los pechos, siguiéndolo casi de inmediato con los labios.

Bella se retorció de placer cuando el calor de la boca de demoró en sus pechos.

—Edward...

—Déjame, Bella —pidió con voz ronca. —Deja que te bañe en champán para poder beber de tu cuerpo —posó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de ella y movió el dedo pulgar sobre la boca entreabierta —¿Me permitirás hacerlo?

Bella supo que había aceptado exactamente el rumbo que seguía la situación en cuanto había acordado acompañar a Edward al salón privado adjunto a su dormitorio. Aunque agradecía que la puerta de la habitación hubiera permanecido cerrada, ya que en caso contrario podría haber sentido pánico mucho antes.

Aunque tuvo que reconocer que más que pánico, lo que la embargaba era un delicioso temblor de expectación. La sola idea de Edward vertiendo champán sobre su cuerpo totalmente desnudo antes de lamer despacio cada gota bastaba para que cada centímetro de su cuerpo hormigueara con una percepción que de pronto hizo que la poca ropa que llevaba pareciera que le apretara y la limitara.

—Siempre y cuando yo pueda hacer lo mismo—hundió el dedo en el champán antes de pasarlo con gesto sensual por los labios levemente separados de él. —¿Puedo? se detuvo con la boca a unos centímetros de la de Edward escudriñando los ojos castaños.

—Por favor hazlo—la animó.

Lo que le faltaba en experiencia esperaba compensarlo con el gozo de que le proporcionaran la libertad para explorar la esculpida perfección de la boca de Edward del mismo modo que lo había hecho él. Notó que contenía el aliento cuando le mordisqueaba el labio y con la lengua lamía lentamente el champán embriagador. El enterró los dedos en su cabello y cuando los cerró, supo que la caricia que le estaba dando a su labio lo excitaba tan profundamente como a ella.

Con cada lametón el cuerpo de Edward se endureció más y el palpitar que dominaba sus muslos se transformó en una exigencia urgente ¡De hecho no estuvo seguro de poder llegar al dormitorio antes de quitarle la ropa al cuerpo deliciosamente receptivo de Bella y penetrarla.

Se retiró con brusquedad y se levantó con una mano extendida.

—Ven conmigo, Bella—invitó al recibir una expresión insegura.

Siguió mirándola mientras ella posaba la mano en la suya y se incorporaba con fluidez los pechos agitados bajo el jersey.

Era diminuta. Delicada. Absolutamente deseable.

Sintió que los músculos abdominales se le contraían con la potencia de ese deseo. Sin soltarle los dedos recogió la botella de champán con la otra mano y en silencio marcharon hacía el dormitorio.

—Por favor no... protestó ella con timidez cuando Edward hizo el ademán de encender la luz de la mesilla.

Tenía una cama con dosel una verdadera antigüedad, con cortinas de brocado dorado.

Se dijo que sin importar lo antiguas que fueran, seguía siendo una cama... que no le cabía duda de que en breve tiempo estaría compartiendo con Edward Cullen.

Era una locura, ¡Una absoluta y deliciosa locura!

—Quiero poder mirarte mientras te hago el amor, Bella—le explicó de pie muy cerca de ella pero sin tocarla. —¿Me lo permitirás? —la animó con voz ronca —Me desvestiré primero si así te sientes más cómoda…

¡Dios, sabía que ella quería mirarlo en toda su desnuda gloria!

—Por favor hazlo suplicó sin aliento.

Edward encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y la habitación quedó bañada con un resplandor dorado luego comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa negra.

Ella tenía la vista clavada en los movimientos de las manos largas y elegantes mientras soltaban los botones y la seda se abría y revelaba la dureza del pecho de Edward, cubierto con vello negro que iba espesándose al llegar al ombligo y desaparecer bajo de la cintura de los pantalones a medida.

Fue el instinto la compulsión lo que hizo que alargara la mano y le tocara el torso que sintiera la tensión de su piel bajo las yemas de los dedos. Esa piel estaba encendida, casi febril, y los músculos se contrajeron cuando subió las manos para quitarle la camisa por los hombros antes de dejarla caer al suelo alfombrado.

Edward era tan hermoso como Algunas esculturas que había visto a lo largo de sus estudios. Y sus ojos lo observaron con un fuego codicioso.

Quería ver más. ¡Quería verlo todo!

Las manos le temblaron levemente al bajarle despacio la cremallera de los pantalones. Los dedos rozaron su erección por encima de los calzoncillos negros y le oyó contener el aliento.

La mano de él apretó la suya contra esa masculinidad.

—Siente cuánto te deseo, Bella —soltó con intensidad. —¡Siéntelo!

Nunca se sintió más segura de algo en la vida mientras con movimiento lento y deliberado bajaba la última prenda y liberaba la erección palpitante.

Cuando lo tocó, notó que estaba increíblemente duro.

Edward sintió que el control se le escapaba y gimió con suavidad. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula a medida que su placer se centraba por completo en la caricia de los dedos de Bella. El egoísmo lo impulsó a desear que las caricias prosiguieran hasta la placentera conclusión. Pero por encima de eso, anhelaba verla, tocarla con la misma intimidad.

No apartó la vista de ella mientras daba un paso atrás para sujetar el bajo del fino jersey y alzarlo lentamente por encima de sus pechos y luego de la cabeza antes de sumarlo al montón de prendas que había en el suelo. Contuvo el aliento al observar la firmeza de esos senos, con los pezones de un rosa profundo y una cintura tan esbelta que intuyó que podría abarcarla con las manos.

Se inclinó lentamente para besar esos pechos enhiestos y pasó la lengua por un pezón antes de introducírselo en la boca.

Bella estaba perdida. Total y completamente perdida mientras con las manos pegaba la cabeza de Edward contra su pecho y notaba cómo el placer creado por esa lengua y esos labios rompían sobre ella, en oleadas oscuras y sensuales y luego se acumulaba en la unión de sus muslos. Un anhelo que Edward ayudó a mitigar al posar la palma de la mano allí con una leve presión. Jadeó débilmente cuando él encontró el centro de su excitación.

No supo cómo perdió los vaqueros y las braguitas, y tampoco pudo recordar cómo terminaron en la cama con los cuerpos pegados y las piernas entrelazadas mientras se besaban con ardor, fiereza e intensidad.

Dejó de respirar cuando la mano de Edward le separó los muslos para tocarla con el dedo pulgar, acariciando el capullo endurecido que anidaba allí. Sus sentidos se saturaron con la profundidad de su excitación, haciendo que alzara las caderas al encuentro de las embestidas de los dedos de él mientras se movían rítmicamente en su interior y Bella estallaba en un espasmo tras otro de placer no imaginado y en apariencia interminable.

Edward se situó encima de ella y penetró su cuerpo aún trémulo hasta reclamarla por completo.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella con embestidas pausadas y medidas que luego incrementó en profundidad. Bella fue a su encuentro mientras, para su asombro, sentía una nueva liberación crecer en ella por segunda vez en pocos minutos.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho a medida que dicha liberación aumentaba, el placer tan hondo ya que le resultó casi doloroso mientras él aminoraba adrede las embestidas de la erección que la invadía por completo y la retenía ante el precipicio, negándose a soltarla mientras observaba su placer.

—¡Por favor! —jadeó ella mientras el cuerpo le ardía y anhelaba el orgasmo. —¡Oh, Dios, por favor!

Siguió contemplándola al tiempo que ahondaba los embates—y los hacía más duros y rápidos, la cara acalorada por su propio placer, antes de que el segundo orgasmo de Bella lo arrastrara también hacia el abismo.

Edward cerró los ojos por la fuerza de su orgasmo y sus caderas siguieron moviéndose contra Bella mucho después de haberse vertido por completo mientras permanecía dentro de ella y el placer aún rompía sobre él.

Al final, cuando ya no pudo soportar—más, cuando le pareció como si fuera a morirse por la intensidad del acto si no paraba, se derrumbó con suavidad sobre los pechos de Bella. Se volvió sólo para cubrirlos a ambos con el edredón antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo con los cuerpos aún unidos.

—Es hora de despertar, Bella.

Ésta ya había despertado hacía unos minutos y trataba de reconciliarse con quién se encontraba allí.

Edward Cullen...

Sólo pensar en su nombre conjuraba imágenes de la noche que acababan de pasar. Había despertado de madrugada y lo había descubierto una vez más dentro de ella, mirándola en silencio.

Bella había respondido con un movimiento lento y lánguido de los muslos mientras las bocas se fundían en un beso.

La segunda vez que habían hecho el amor había sido más intensa incluso que la primera.

Pero despertar sola en la cama enorme unos momentos antes, con el sonido de la ducha en el cuarto adyacente indicándole dónde se encontraba Edward, hizo que en vez de sentir la euforia feliz que debería haber experimentado después de semejante noche de puro placer, se sintiera llena de una sensación de incertidumbre.

La noche anterior—había hecho el amor con Edward Cullen. El mejor piloto de Fórmula Uno y campeón de dicha categoría. Playboy, hijo y heredero del negocio y del imperio vinícola de los Cullen.

Mientras que ella era la hija mayor de un médico rural inglés, licenciada en Arte e Historia.

—No sólo eso, sino que sabía que distaba mucho de parecerse a las modelos o actrices altas, rubias y de piernas largas con las que solía verse a Edward en las fiestas o estrenos. Las revistas del corazón mostraban constantemente fotos de él con esas mujeres, la más reciente con Tanya Childe...

¡No tenían nada en común!

Fuera del dormitorio, desde luego...

A la fría luz del amanecer, se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello enmarañado mientras revivía cada una de las caricias íntimas de la noche anterior.

—¿Bella...? —repitió Edward al sentarse en el borde de la cama. —Despierta, cara, para que pueda despedirme bien.

¿Despedirse?

Abrió los ojos al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para mirarlo. Agradeció que su desnudez estuviera protegida por la sabana al verlo vestido con un polo negro que resaltaba la anchura de sus hombros y de su torso y unos vaqueros de cadera baja con el pelo aún mojado por la ducha que acababa de darse.

El sonrió con gesto burlón mientras la miraba fascinado de nuevo por su belleza. Por lo pequeña y voluptuosa que era. Por lo entregada...

Sintió que el cuerpo se le agitaba al recordar lo bien que ella había respondido una y otra vez durante la velada anterior.

Alargó la mano y le apartó el cabello oscuro de la frente al tiempo que se reclinaba para darle un beso lento lamentando tener que ponerle fin ahí

—De verdad que me tengo que ir ahora, Bella o llegaré tarde al circuito de Silverstone murmuró con voz ronca. Pero te llamare más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo susurró ella.

Edward se levantó a regañadientes tan consciente del paso de los minutos como de la desnudez de Bella bajo la sabana sabiendo que debía distanciarse de la tentación que representaba.

Mi ama de llaves te pedirá un taxi cuando estés preparada para irte. Como no puedo llevarte yo mismo a casa te he dejado algo de dinero sobre la cómoda para que lo pagues añadió con ligereza recordando que hacía muy poco que ella había dejado de ser una estudiante.

Bella frunció levemente el ceño.

—Eso no será necesario.

—¿Bella...? —él mismo frunció el ceño al no poder leer ningún pensamiento detrás de esos ojos chocolate.

—Está bien Edward —aseveró sin querer revelar la tristeza que la embargó ante la súbita marcha de él.

—Te llamaré luego —repitió él con firmeza.

Se inclinó otra vez para besarla antes de girar con el fin de marcharse. Pero se detuvo un momento en la puerta.

—Tómate tu tiempo... no hay prisa para que te marches.


	3. I met you again

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Les agradecería si me dicen si ya se subió la historia o si quieren que la continue... soy toda oídos.

* * *

><p><strong>I met you... Again<strong>

Cinco años después...

—Es una fiesta asombro... ¡No me lo creo! —musitó Alice con incredulidad.

—¿Qué no te crees? —preguntó Bella con paciencia; su hermana no había dejado de lanzar exclamaciones por una cosa u otra desde que su familia llegara a San Francisco hacía dos días.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que la vista del horizonte nocturno de San Francisco desde el salón en que se celebraba la fiesta privada en lo alto de uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de la ciudad era espectacular. Se podía ver el puente Golden Gate iluminado en todo su esplendor.

Pero Alice no miraba por—una de las ventanas, sino hacia el salón atestado donde se celebraba la fiesta para presentar a las familias de su primo Garret y de su novia estadounidense Kate Fabrizzi, la víspera de la boda.

—Pero no puede ser él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alice. —Sé que la tía Irina no ha dejado de hablar en los últimos días sobre lo bien relacionada que estaba la madre de Kate, no obstante, no me puedo creer...

—Alice, por el amor del cielo, deja de beber champán y... —calló de golpe al volverse y ver quién tenía tan embelesada a su hermana.

No lo había visto en cinco años. ¡Cinco años! Aunque no le costó reconocerlo.

Pero se dijo que Alice debía de tener razón, que no podía se él. Y menos en esa fiesta. Tenía que ser una ilusión óptica.

—¡O quizá una pesadilla andante!

—¡Es el! —exclamó Alice entusiasmada, apretando el brazo de su hermana. —¡Es Edward Cullen, Bella. ¿Puedes creerlo?

¡No podía creérselo ni quería hacerlo!

Tal vez no fuera él, sino alguien muy parecido.

La altura era la misma, pero llevaba el pelo más corto. Los ojos parecían fríos y distantes a pesar de la sonrisa que exhibía mientras lo presentaban a otros invitados. El hoyuelo en la barbilla era el mismo, pero ese hombre tenía una cicatriz que iba desde el ojo izquierdo hasta la mandíbula, alterando la hermosura de su cara.

Recordó que a Edward lo habían fotografiado con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara cuando le dieron de alta del hospital, tres meses después del espantoso accidente de coche que había matado a dos de sus colegas.

Meses después del accidente, había regresado a Italia en el jet familiar, lo habían fotografiado al entrar en el hospital y más adelante al subir al avión, aunque desde entonces rara vez se lo había visto en público. Acabada su carrera de piloto, había centrado su atención en las bodegas Cullen y en apariencia había dejado el estilo de vida de playboy del que tanto había disfrutado en el pasado.

—¿Te acuerdas de aquellos pósteres que tenía de él por toda mi habitación cuando era más joven?

Alice rió.

Claro que Bella los recordaba... le habían causado escalofríos durante meses después de la noche que había pasado con él. La había aliviado sobremanera que su hermana los quitara para reemplazarlos por los de unos jóvenes actores de Hollywood.

—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad? —musitó Alice con voz soñadora.

—Encantador —mintió Bella, observando a Edward, que en ese momento hablaba con su tío Laurent.

Tenía un aspecto arrebatador, el cuerpo ágil y evidentemente en forma bajo el esmoquin negro, la camisa blanca como la nieve y la pajarita negra.

¿De verdad podía ser Edward?

Por el modo en que su mera presencia había atrapado la atención de todas las invitadas, Bella si lo creyó. ¡Simplemente no quería que lo fuera!

—Lleva el pelo más corto, por supuesto... Oh, mira, se apoya más en la pierna izquierda... —comentó Edward con evidente simpatía en la voz cuando su primo Garret siguió presentándoselo a otros miembros de la familia que habían realizado el viaje para la boda del día siguiente.

—No olvides que sus piernas quedaron destrozadas en el accidente de hace cinco años —murmuró Bella ceñuda. Saliendo repentinamente del letargo en el que había caído, enlazó el brazo con el de su hermana. —Vamos en busca de más champán.

—¿No sientes curiosidad por saber si es él? —Alice la miró con expresión burlona.

Eran de estaturas similares, pero Alice llevaba el cabello corto y el vestido azul hacía juego a la perfección con sus ojos.

—En absoluto —descartó Bella con firmeza, yendo adrede al extremo más alejado de la barra y lejos de donde el hombre parecido a Edward en ese momento era el centro de atención.

Alice emitió una risita burlona de afecto mientras esperaban que les rellenaran las copas de champán.

—¡Mi hermana, la mujer que odia a los hombres!

Bella enarcó las cejas

—No odio a todos los hombres... ¡sólo a aquellos que han pasado de la pubertad!

—Exacto —Alice sonrió. —Me pregunto si debería ir a saludar a Garret y ver si me presenta a... No, aguarda un momento... —miró por encima del hombro de ella. —¡Creo que nuestro adorado primo lo trae para que lo conozcamos! —el rostro se le iluminó.

¡No!

¡Bella no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo!

Ni siquiera quería mirar al hombre que se parecía a Edward Cullen, y menos que se lo presentaran...

—Y por último, pero no menos importantes, me gustaría presentarte a las dos mujeres más hermosas después de Kate —afirmó Garret con afecto detrás de ella. —Bella, Alice, permitid que os presente al primo de Kate, Edward Cullen, Edward, mis primas, Alice e Isabella Swan.

Con esa confirmación de identidad, Bellas no pudo respirar. La mente se le había quedado completamente en blanco. Las rodillas eran gelatina. De hecho, ninguna parte parecía funcionarle correctamente.

—Por suerte para ella, Alice había aprovechado la presentación para comentarle a Edward cuánto había disfrutado viéndolo en las carreras de Fórmula Uno proporcionándole un leve respiro mientras Bella oía, la voz familiar y ronca de él murmurando una respuesta cortés.

Anhelo que se hiciera realidad la posibilidad de que él no la recordara.

¡Se dijo que era imposible que la recordara!

¿Por qué iba a tener presente a una estudiante de Arte e Historia con quien en una única ocasión había compartido la cama?

Como nunca la había llamado podía dar por sentado que la había olvidado al instante.

—¿Bella...? —insto Garret al ver que seguía de espaldas a su invitado y a él.

Esta respiró hondo sabiendo que no tenía otra elección que girar y encarar al hombre que anhelaba olvidar tal como había hecho el.

La expresión de Edward era de cortesía cuando Isabella Swan se volvió y lo miró.

—Señorita Swan —saludó al estrechar brevemente la mano —¿O puedo llamarte Isabella?

—Todo el mundo la llama Bella —aportó Alice.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

La frialdad en los ojos de Edward la mantuvo cautiva.

Parpadeó antes de romper súbitamente la intensidad de la mirada de él para centrarse en un punto de la sala.

—Bella está bien —le respondió con ecuanimidad.

Isabella Swan parecía segura y estaba increíblemente hermosa con el vestido sin hombros del color exacto de sus ojos.

Alzó desafiante el mentón para devolverle una mirada curiosa ante su intensidad...

—He de saludar a más invitados se disculpó Garret Kingston. —¿Me disculpas Edward? Estoy seguro de que Bella y Alice estarán encantadas de hacerte compañía le dedicó una mirada burlona a la más joven de sus primas antes de atravesar la sala atestada para volver al lado de su prometida.

Edward continuó observando a Bella con mirada velada.

—¿Es así?

Un ceño de irritación apareció entre los ojos de ella.

—¿Es así que? —espetó

—¿Estarás encantada de hacerme compañía? —explicó con distante tono burlón.

—¿Es que lo necesita señor Cullen? —soltó con chispas en los ojos.

—La verdad es que dudo que me quede el tiempo suficiente para que eso sea necesario —concedió él pero en el último instante su padre le había pedido que representara a la familia Cullen ya que no se sentía bien para ir a la fiesta de su sobrina ni a la boda del día siguiente. Edward había aceptado a regañadientes con la intención de quedarse el tiempo requerido para cumplir con el protocolo.

Al menos esa había sido su intención

Bella se sintió aliviada al saber que no iba a quedarse mucho rato.

—Estoy segura de que Alice y yo podremos mantener unos minutos de conversación cortes.

Él le dedicó una burlona inclinación de cabeza antes de mirar a su hermana.

—¿Disfrutas de tu visita a San Francisco Alice?

Bella suspiró al sentirse liberada de la mirada intensa de Edward y se tomó esos momentos de respiro para estudiarlo.

El hombre al que había conocido cinco años atrás había poseído un atractivo magnético. Junto con una seguridad y un encanto innato, sumaba una cálida sensualidad en los ojos verdes que desnudaba a una mujer desde la distancia.

El hombre que hablaba con tanta cordialidad con Alice aún poseía ese atractivo magnético, la cicatriz pálida en la parte izquierda de su cara sólo añadía peligro a dicha atracción, pero los ojos ya no eran cálidos ni sensuales como el fondo de un lago, sino de un jade frío que proyectaban un distanciamiento.

Por lo que Bella sabía, el no se había casado, aunque debió reconocerse que nunca se había esforzado mucho en mantenerse al corriente de su vida en los cinco años desde que se habían separado tan bruscamente.

¿Qué sentido habría tenido? Sólo habían compartido una noche de pasión inimaginable e irrepetible.

—¿Te apetece una copa?

Bella alzó unos ojos sobresaltados ante la copa que le ofrecía. Champán. Tenía que ser champán.

—Gracias —aceptó.

Edward observó cómo se ruborizaba al aceptar la copa alargada con una habilidad que impidió que los dedos entraran en contacto.

—¿También es tu primera visita a San Francisco, Bella? —preguntó con sorna.

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta la ciudad?

—Mucho

—¿Has hecho mucho turismo desde que llegaste?

—Algo, sí.

Él entrecerró los ojos ante la economía de sus respuestas.

—Quizá...

—Disculpa la interrupción, Edward —su prima, Kate, intervino al unirse a ellos, —pero mi

hermano Jasper está ansioso de reanudar el contacto con Alice —añadió con indulgencia.

—¿En serio? —la más joven de las hermanas Swan miró hacia donde se hallaba Jasper, en el otro extremo de la sala...

Bella sintió una inminente sensación de perdición. Si Alice la dejaba completamente a solas con...

—No te importa, ¿verdad, Bella? —los ojos de Alice irradiaban entusiasmo. Antes le había confesado a su hermana que, después de que le presentaran a Jasper la noche anterior, había deseado conocer mejor al hermano mayor de Kate.

Resultaba evidente que la atracción era recíproca. ... lo que no ayudó en absoluto a Bella, ya que no deseaba quedarse con Edward.

—Te aseguro, Alice, que tu hermana estará perfectamente a salvo conmigo —expuso él con tono risueño antes de que Bella tuviera ocasión de intervenir.

Esta lo miró. Seguía sin tener idea de si él recordaba la noche que habían pasado hacía cinco años... y tampoco quería saberlo.

Ya era suficientemente malo que ella lo recordara.

En ese momento Alice le apretó el brazo.

—Gracias, Bella —susurró antes de irse con Kate hacía donde las esperaba el atractivo Jasper.

El súbito silencio que las dos dejaron pareció ensordecer a Bella.

En la sala había por los menos unos cien de los invitados que asistirían al día siguiente a la boda, todos charlando o riendo mientras renovaban viejas amistades. O establecían nuevas. Pero por lo que a Bella se refería Edward y ella podían haber estado a solas en una isla del Ártico.

—Hay... una zona más tranquila para sentarse junto a esta sala donde podríamos charlar —soltó él de golpe.

Lo miró con ojos aprensivos y se humedeció unos labios súbitamente resecos.

—Me siento perfectamente cómoda aquí, gracias.

Sus ojos se volvieron aún más fríos mientras cerraba la mano en torno al brazo de ella.

—Era una declaración de intenciones Bella no una pregunta —le aseguró con tono sombrío mientras la guiaba hacia la salida.

—Pero...

—¿De verdad quieres mantener esta conversación aquí delante de los invitados de Kate y Garret? —inquirió con aspereza al detenerse en el centro de la sala atestada a mirarla con parpados entornados.

Bella tragó saliva al percibir con claridad la furia que ardía en esa mirada oscura.

—No tengo ni idea a que conversación te refieres...

—Oh creo que si —replico con voz amenazadora.

Ella también lo creía aunque deseaba lo contrario. Pero el comportamiento de Edward desde que se quedaron a solas señalaba que si la recordaba...

* * *

><p>Un saludo a quienes hicieron review... Cris Cullen Black gracias, fuiste la 1° :)<p> 


	4. Curiosity

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Les agradecería si me dicen si ya se subió la historia o si quieren que la continue... soy toda oídos.

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosity<strong>

—Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que podemos necesitar hablar le dijo mientras él se sentaba relajado en un sillón frente a ella en el pequeño y desierto cuarto de recepción.

Edward entrecerró los ojos al estudiar su rigidez.

—Teniendo en cuenta digamos que nuestra relación pasada…

—¿Relación pasada...? —cortó ella con cejas enarcadas

Edward apretó los labios.

—No juegues conmigo Bella.

Ella apartó la vista de su rostro.

—No estaba segura de que me recordaras.

—Ten por seguro que sí —gruñó él.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar

—Y yo también Edward- pronunció su nombre con tirantez.

—No tenías ni idea de que me presentaría aquí esta noche ¿verdad? —preguntó él sonriendo sin humor.

—¿Por qué iba a saberlo? El apellido de Kate es Fabrizzi.

—Su madre, mi tía Irina es la hermana menor de mi padre —aportó Edward.

Bella hizo una mueca

—Que amable que volaras desde Italia para asistir a la boda de tu prima.

—Ya no vivo en Italia, Bella —respondió ante la burla.

Ella pareció sorprendida.

—¿No?

El movió la cabeza.

—Paso casi todo mi tiempo en los viñedos Cullen a una hora en coche de aquí, pero también tengo una casa en San Francisco.

Pudo adivinar en qué parte de la ciudad la tenía.

Su familia y ella habían hecho un recorrido turístico de la ciudad ese mismo día y habían pasado por una zona llamada Pacific Heights, donde las casas eran grandes y elegantes... ¡y valoradas en millones de dólares!

No pudo evitar preguntarse si el motivo de que viviera en los Estados Unidos tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Tanya Childe, la mujer de la que en una ocasión había estado enamorado, y de la que tal vez aún lo estuviera, también en ese momento vivía en California.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Edward? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Hasta que no llegó a la fiesta y vio a Bella charlando con la joven que en ese momento sabía que era su hermana, le había gustado pensar que la había erradicado de su mente después de aquella única noche. Pero al verla supo que ya no podía considerar la veracidad de esa ilusión...

En ese momento Isabella Swan estaba más hermosa que hacía cinco años y la madurez le había añadido un toque de seguridad a una belleza que ya de por sí había sido arrebatadora. Ni sus ojos ni su cabello, en ese instante en capas largas, habían cambiado, y el vestido ceñido resaltaba la cintura delicada y los pechos perfectos...

¿Qué quería de ella? ¡No haber notado todas esas cosas!

Su boca adquirió la forma de una línea intransigente.

—¿Qué tienes para dar, Bella?

Lo miró con suspicacia y Edward se preguntó si se sentiría repelida por la fealdad lívida de la cicatriz, tal como le sucedía a él mismo.

—¿Qué tengo para darte a ti en particular? —repitió con incredulidad. —¡Absolutamente nada! —respondió, con desdén a su propia pregunta.

La mano de Edward se movió de forma instintiva a la herida irregular que le marcaba la mejilla.

—Eso, al menos, no ha cambiado —musitó con frialdad.

Bella lo observó ceñuda. ¿Por qué la miraba con tanto desprecio? Era él quien la había seducido sólo porque la mujer a la que de verdad había deseado, la famosa modelo top Tanya Childe, le había dicho que la relación se había terminado y que mantenía una relación con uno de sus compañeros de la Fórmula Uno.

Ese hombre había sido el piloto James Descari, muerto en el accidente que había tenido lugar apenas horas después de que Edward la hubiera dejado en la cama.

Entonces, Tanya Childe había afirmado con voz llorosa que Edward había causado el accidente a propósito movido por los celos...

Aunque jamás había creído semejante atrocidad, cinco años después aún le molestaba pensar que el motivo que había tenido Edward para pasar la noche con ella había sido el despecho.

Entonces, ¿cómo se atrevía en ese momento a observarla con ese desprecio?

—He cambiado Edward —afirmó con rotundidad.

—¿A mejor?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Has llegado a casarte Bella? —cortó el con frialdad mientras los ojos oscuros se posaban en la mano izquierda desnuda —Veo que no. Quizá sea lo mejor—agrego con tono insultante.

Ella se sintió indignada.

—¡Quizá también sea mejor que tu nunca lo hayas hecho! —espetó con igual tono cortante.

Le dedicó una sonrisa carente de humor.

—Quizá.

—No creo que el hecho de intercambiar insultos aquí sea armonioso para la boda de Kate y Garret, ¿y tú? —la retó.

El corazón se le contraía cada vez que pensaba en asistir a dicha boda.

Durante semanas había estado esperando ese viaje a San Francisco. Pero volver a ver a Edward, saber que asistiría al día siguiente a la ceremonia, lo había convertido en una prueba dura que ni siquiera sabía si quería superar.

Pero tampoco sabía cómo librarse...

Edward observó las emociones que aparecieron en el hermoso rostro de Bella y adivinó el motivo de esa expresión de vacilación.

—¿También han venido tus padres y tu hermano? —pregunto.

—Sí —confirmo ella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa implacable.

—Y al igual que tu hermana, no saben que tu y yo ya nos conocíamos —aseveró.

—No. —suspiró.

El inclinó la cabeza con gesto burlón.

—Y prefieres que siga de esa manera.

Bella lo miró con ojos entornados.

—¿No entenderían que pasáramos la noche juntos hace cinco anos?

—Si yo no lo entiendo, ¡cómo iban a hacerlo ellos! —exclamó —Aquella noche hice algo totalmente alejado de mi personalidad —reiteró como si recordara lo ingenua que había sido.

Casi sintió simpatía por ella al notar cómo le temblaban las manos mientras cerraba los dedos en torno a la copa que tema delante. Casi.

Se encogió de hombros, olvidada la simpatía.

Estoy seguro de que todos tenemos cosas en nuestro pasado que desearíamos que no hubieran sucedido. Vio su mirada dura y la mueca desdeñosa de sus ojos.

Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Entonces ¿los dos estamos de acuerdo en que sería mejor para todos que ambos olvidáramos nuestra pasada relación? —adrede empleo la descripción usada por él.

La sonrisa que le dedicó no mostró ningún humor.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo, Bella.

Ojala.

Pero no lo era. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

A pesar de lo mucho que detestaba volver a ver a Edward de esa manera también le daba gracias a Dios de que el primer encuentro hubiera tenido lugar esa noche. Podría haber sido mucho más desastroso si hubiera acontecido en la boda al día siguiente...

Se irguió y dejó la copa de champán para no arriesgarse a que se le escabullera de los dedos.

—Hagamos que sea sencillo Edward —ofreció. Acordemos mantenernos alejados durante mi estancia en San Francisco —por suerte solo serían tres días más, ya que su padre tenía que volver a su consulta.

—Un baile juntos Bella, y es posible que tome en consideración tu sugerencia —murmuró con voz ronca.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Un baile?

—Sí ya ha empezado el baile —señaló con sequedad.

Ella pareció confusa.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con sinceridad.

Ella palideció...

—Porque... bueno, porque... ¿Puedes bailar? Quiero decir...

—¿Te refieres a mi evidente discapacidad? —soltó con voz áspera expresión sombría.

Aunque su discapacidad ni se aproximaba a cómo había estado cinco años atrás. Después del choque había—pasado varios meses en una silla de ruedas, después varios dolorosos meses más aprendiendo a volver a caminar. Que en ese momento tuviera la cicatriz y una leve cojera como únicas señales visibles del accidente de coche era un milagro.

Bella movió la cabeza con impaciencia.

—¡Estas tan discapacitado como un tigre al acecho!

—Me complace que lo entiendas —gruño... y tuvo la satisfacción de ver el rubor que invadió sus mejillas. Puedo bailar, Bella, mientras sea música lenta —concluyo con tono de desafío...

«¡Lento!» gimió para sus adentros.

—En realidad, pensaba en despedirme de los anfitriones e ir a acostarme.

—¿Ha sido una invitación? —agregó con suavidad.

—No, bajo ningún concepto —espetó, indignada por la sugerencia, comprendiendo que era una reacción excesiva ante esa tentación...

El se encogió de hombros

—Entonces, creo que una vez que te hayas marchado regresare a la fiesta y le pediré a Garret que me presente a tus padres.

Lo miro furiosa.

—¡Miserable! Eres un...

—Sólo toleraré los insultos una vez, Bella —cortó con tono acerado. —Solo una, advirtió. Tú eliges

—luego suavizó la voz al reclinarse en el sillón y volver a observarla con ojos burlones. —Acepta un baile conmigo o pediré que me presenten a tus padres.

—¿Por qué? —protestó con un gemido. —Ni siquiera sé por qué quieres bailar conmigo.

—¿Curiosidad, tal vez?

—¿Curiosidad de qué? —inquirió, manifestando su desconcierto.

El la recorrió lentamente con la mirada hasta posar sus verdes ojos sobre sus pechos.

Bella apenas pudo respirar mientras sufría ese lento escrutinio, y cuando ya no pudo tolerar más el insulto, se puso de pie.

—Un baile, Edward —cedió con brusquedad ¡Y vez que termine, preferiría que no volvieras a dirigirte jamás a mí!

El sonrió antes de incorporarse con tranquilidad.

—Te indicaré lo que pienso al respecto una vez que hayamos terminado de bailar

No dejó que la tomara por el brazo para regresar a la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta.

No obstante fue consciente, de todo lo que emanaba de él desde la mirada socarrona y la sonrisa de satisfacción hasta la gracia felina de su cuerpo que compensaba la lesión sufrida en el accidente de cinco años atrás.

Según las noticias aparecidas entonces en los medios las heridas sufridas por Edward habían sido horribles. Las dos piernas y la pelvis aplastadas. Quemaduras por todo el torso. Numerosos cortes en el cuerpo el peor el de la mejilla izquierda. Pero en lo que a ella concernía esas cicatrices solo incrementaban el aire de peligro que él ya había poseído en abundancia.

Perfecto murmuró él con satisfacción cuando comenzó a sonar una balada en el momento en que llegaban al salón atestado. Habían atenuado las luces y varias parejas ya bailaban en el espacio despejado en el centro, incluidos Alice Swan y su primo Jasper. La tomó de la mano al entrar en el espacio de la pista.

—Preferiría que bailáramos formalmente —le expuso con rigidez cuando adrede él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo y ella aplastó las manos contra su pecho.

—¿Nadie te ha contado jamás que la vida está llena de decepciones? —murmuró con una mano en su espalda para unirla a él al tiempo que comenzaban a moverse despacio al son de la música.

Ella se apartó lo que pudo y lo miro furiosa.

Oh, sí —espetó con desdén ¡Alguien me enseñó muy bien esa lección!.

Edward enarcó las cejas oscuras.

—Entonces, no te sorprenderá saber que prefiero que sigamos bailando así.

A Bella ya no le sorprendería nada de lo que pasara esa velada. De hecho, se hallaba demasiado ocupada luchando contra la percepción del cuerpo duro de Edward pegado al suyo, de la mejilla que reposaba levemente sobre su cabello, de la calidez de la mano en su espalda, falda, de la otra que le sostenía la suya contra el pecho para poder concentrarse en algo más.

A pesar de que desearía que fuera de otra manera, era consciente de todo acerca de Edward mientras bailaban. Su calor, Su olor. La calidez de su aliento en la sien. La sensualidad de su cuerpo.

Y también era muy consciente de su propia reacción a todas esas cosas. Su respiración irregular, la piel sensibilizada, los pechos henchidos, los pezones duros y un hormigueo profundo y encendido entre los muslos.

Era una tortura.

Tampoco la ayudó a mitigar su incomodidad que cuando Alice los vio bailando tan pegados, la animara con una sonrisa.

Se apartó de nuevo levemente de él y soltó la mano que le sostenía para establecer una distancia entre ambos.

—Creo que ya hemos bailado bastante, ¿no te parece? comentó con rigidez, la vista clavada en el tercer botón de su camisa.

Edward apretó los labios y su expresión se volvió gélida al reconocer para sus adentros que ya había bailado bastante» con Isabella Swan. El tiempo suficiente como para confirmar que su cuerpo aún respondía a la voluptuosidad de los pechos de Bella y al calor de los muslos pegados a los suyos. En realidad, era todo lo que había querido averiguar.

—Quizá tengas razón —de inmediato se apartó de ella en el centro de la pista.

Bella se sintió incomoda ante esa súbita retirada y miro alrededor con timidez mientras algunos de los que bailaban a su alrededor les dedicaban unas miradas de curiosidad.

Estás intentando avergonzarme adrede musitó irritada antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la pista con las mejillas encendidas.

—Expresaste el deseo de que dejáramos de bailar— Edward la siguió a un paso más mesurado.

—Márchate, Edward. Simplemente márchate —repitió cansada.

La observó con detenimiento y el brillo en esos ojos chocolate ya no le pareció causado por la furia.

—¿Estas llorando, Bella?

—Claro que no estoy llorando —soltó con el mentón alzado en desafió mientras lo miraba a los ojos. —¡Necesitaría algo más que la desgracia de haber vuelto a verte para hacerme llorar! —desdeñó. —Y ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría irme a mi habitación.

—¿Te hospedas aquí, en el hotel? —inquirió con curiosidad. Era una posibilidad que no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—¿Y que si es así? —entrecerró los ojos.

—Era simple curiosidad, Bella —expuso.

—¿Sí? —le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. —No recuerdo que cinco años atrás sintieras curiosidad por alguien que no fueras tú mismo.

Edward apretó los labios en señal de advertencia.

—¿Me acusas de haber sido un amante egoísta? —sonó indignado.

—¡No, claro que no! —las mejillas de Bella volvieron a encenderse. —¡Estamos manteniendo una conversación ridícula! —añadió resentida. —Es hora de que me vaya. No diré que ha sido un placer volver a verte porque los dos sabemos que no es verdad —agregó antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con la cabeza erguida.

Edward la contempló cruzar la estancia para ir a excusarse con sus tíos antes de irse con un movimiento sinuoso de las caderas bajo el vestido violeta y las piernas que parecían interminables con los zapatos de tacón alto.

«No», convino él mentalmente, desde luego que no había sido un placer volver a ver a Isabella Swan.

Pero había sido algo...

Bella se obligó a moverse despacio, con calma, mientras le presentaba sus excusas a los anfitriones, Irina y Laurent Fabrizzi, y salía al pasillo que conducía a los ascensores, negándose a proporcionarle a Edward Cullen la satisfacción de verla apresurarse con el fin de escapar de esa intensa mirada.

Ya era mala suerte que él fuera familia de la novia de su primo.

Y aun no se le había ocurrido ningún modo de evitar asistir a la ceremonia del día siguiente. Pero tendría que idear algo. Debía hacerlo.

—Vuelves pronto —Carmen, la hermana menor de Kate, la recibió con calidez cuando Bella entró en el salón de la suite que compartía con sus hermanas.

Ésta dejó el bolso de noche en una mesita que había junto a la entrada.

Me duele un poco la cabeza —se justificó.

—Es una pena- Carmen se levantó. Era tan alta y hermosa como su hermana mayor.

—También pensé que ya habías hecho de canguro demasiado tiempo esta noche y que tal vez te apetecería unirte a la fiesta añadió con calidez ya que Carmen se había ofrecido amablemente a llevar a la media docena de los miembros más jóvenes de la parte inglesa de la familia a cenar a una pizzería antes de regresar al hotel y asegurarse de que todos se metían en la cama.

—¿Seguro que no te importa? —sonrió Carmen

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Bella. —El baile acaba de comenzar añadió para animarla.

Al quedarse a solas suspiró y dedicó varios minutos a calmarse antes de ir a la habitación contigua donde su hermano pequeño estaba acostado con la lámpara de la mesita de noche aún encendida mientras leía un libro.

—¿Va todo bien Jacob? —le preguntó con suavidad al detenerse a su lado.

El joven de doce años le sonrió.

—Está bien dormida como puedes ver.

La expresión de Bella se suavizó al mirar al ocupante de la segunda cama.

Su hija Vanessa de cuatro años de edad.

Sus rizos cobrizos resaltaban sobre la almohada y tenía los labios entreabiertos mientras respiraba profundamente con un delicioso hoyuelo en el centro de la barbilla.

Igual que el de su padre.


	5. Tell me father

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Les agradecería si me dicen si ya se subió la historia o si quieren que la continue... soy toda oídos.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me father...<strong>

—¿No sientes la habitual necesidad de las mujeres de llorar en las bodas?

La espalda de Bella se puso rígida al oír la voz de Edward justo detrás de ella, de pie con el resto de los invitados en la entrada de la iglesia mirando a los novios posar para las fotografías.

A pesar de lo mucho que se había afanado en buscar una excusa que les permitiera a Nessy y a ella no asistir, incluida una migraña para ella y un estado febril para su hija, en última instancia no le había quedado más remedio que reconocer la derrota cuando su padre había dicho que no les pasaba nada.

La única alternativa que le quedó había sido esperar que Edward siguiera el consejo que le había dado la noche anterior de permanecer alejado de ella.

¡El hecho de tenerlo a su espalda en ese momento demostraba que no era así!

Lo había visto cuando su familia y ella habían llegado a la boda hacía aproximadamente una hora, sentado en un banco en compañía de un hombre canoso cuya estatura y parecido facial le indicaron que casi con toda seguridad se trataba del padre de Edward, Carlisle Culen.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco al contemplar a los dos italianos sin que ellos lo supieran antes de bajar la vista a la niña sentada junto a ella en el banco, reconociendo al instante lo mucho que se parecía a su padre y a su abuelo.

Igual que lo había notado inocentemente Alice la noche anterior al comentar que Edward le recordaba a alguien...

Menos mal que Nessy había desaparecido con su adorado tío Jacob en cuanto acabó la ceremonia y en ese momento jugaba bajo un roble en el patio, con el grupo de niños que la noche anterior había ido a cenar pizza.

Despacio, se volvió para encararse con Edward y comprobar lo atractivo que estaba con un traje oscuro a medida y una camisa blanca.

—¡Me temo que lloraría de lástima! —repuso con sarcasmo a la pregunta de él acerca de que las, mujeres solían llorar en las bodas.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa de aprecio mientras con mirada velada admiraba el vestido hasta la rodilla que seguía a la perfección las curvas de ese cuerpo esbelto. Llevaba una flor de seda sujeta junto a la oreja izquierda que mantenía apartado de su rostro el cabello oscuro.

Estaba elegante y hermosa... y muy segura de sí misma.

Una seguridad que con perversión quiso demoler.

—¿Quizá porque hasta ahora ningún hombre te ha pedido que fueras su novia? —provoco.

Un color delicado se asomó a las mejillas de ella al oír ese pretendido insulto.

—¿Y qué te hace suponer semejante cosa, Edward? —replicó. —¿No es posible que quizá haya elegido no casarme por ser demasiado consciente de lo caprichoso que puede llegar a ser el interés de un hombre? —añadió con dulzura.

—¿No es posible que hayas conocido a hombres que no te convenían?

—Es posible —convino con mirada desafiante.

A pesar de lo placentero que era Edward tuvo que reconocer que esas peleas constantes con Bella no podían continuar. Era el día de la boda de su prima, un momento completamente inapropiado para mantener un enfrentamiento abierto entre dos invitados.

Era evidente que Bella había llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Si me disculpas, Edward, he de reunirme con mi familia. Lo miró con firmeza cuando los dedos que le habían rodeado el brazo le impidieron marcharse.

—Necesitamos hablar, Bella.

—Hablamos ayer por la noche, Edward..., para lo que nos sirvió —exclamo.

—Exacto—acordó—No podemos proseguir con este enfrentamiento, menos cuando nuestras familias han quedado unidas.

—Mi primo se ha casado con tu prima... ¡eso no hace que nuestras familias estén unidas! —señaló con paciencia. —De hecho, no se me ocurre otra ocasión en que tengamos que volver a vernos.

Al menos era lo que esperaba con fervor. En ese momento se consideraría afortunada si pudiera terminar el día sin que toda la situación le estallara en la cara.

El dolor de cabeza que había querido fingir para no asistir a la boda empezaba a ser una realidad.

Seguía sin tener idea de cómo impedir que Vanessa y Edward se encontraran en algún momento durante la recepción. Si eso sucediera, desconocía cuál podía la reacción de Edward... Después de haberla rechazado a ella bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que a Nessy le sucediera lo mismo y la expresión amenazadora de él no hacía nada por hacer desaparecer sus temores.

Miró más allá de Edward al reconocer con facilidad la risa de su hija sabiendo que el motivo era que Jacob le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Vanessa era una niña feliz completamente segura en la adoración de su madre y de sus complacientes abuelos al igual que en los mimos que le dedicaban sus dos tíos. Y Bella ansiaba que eso continuara.

Los últimos tres días le habían mostrado lo unidos que estaban los miembros de la familia Cullen y cuanto valoraban y querían a sus hijos.

Literalmente se deprimió ante la idea de lo que podía hacer Edward si alguna vez llegaba a descubrir que Nessy era el resultado de la única noche pasada juntos cinco años atrás y cuanto se había perdido ya de la vida de su hijo...

—De verdad he de irme —en ese momento evitó mirarlo a los ojos al apartarse de él y liberarse de su mano.

Edward la observó con intensidad mientras se alejaba y frunció el ceño al oír su risa cuando fue rodeada por un grupo de niños risueños algunos de ellos hijos de primos de él; él parecido que tenía con Bella el más alto del grupo hizo que lo reconociera fácilmente como su hermano Jacob.

Le resultó extraño que las personas de las que había hablado con tanto afecto hacia cinco años... sus padres su hermana Alice y su hermano Jacob en ese momento fueran una realidad para él.

—¿Una amiga tuya...?

La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro al volverse hacía su padre sin revelar nada de la preocupación interior que lo embargaba ante la palidez y el tono macilento en la cara del hombre mayor.

—Dudo que Bella pensara lo mismo —ironizó.

—¿Bella? —Carlisle enarco unas cejas plateadas antes de mirar hacia el sendero por el que en ese momento bajaba ella charlando con su hermano y otro de los niños.

—Isabella Swan. La vi ayer en la fiesta de Kate—explicó.

«Otra vez» podría haber añadido pero no lo hizo ya que sabía que de ese modo despertaría la curiosidad insaciable de su padre.

Carlisle era el patriarca de la familia Cullen y con sesenta y cinco anos y mala salud había empezado a presionarle para que se casara y tuviera hijos que continuaran la dinastía que su bisabuelo había iniciado hacía cien años con los viñedos en Italia. Setenta años había sido su abuelo quien había decidido extender el negocio a los Estados Unidos.

Cuatro años atrás después de que su padre sufriera un leve ataque al corazón, Edward había asumido la dirección de los viñedos de California. Pero con treinta y tres años y para desdicha de Carlisle no tenía intención de casarse y tener los herederos necesarios que continuaran con la dinastía.

Bella comenzó a respirar un poco más relajada una vez que el almuerzo nupcial y los discursos se terminaron y los invitados comenzaron a pasar a las habitaciones adyacentes donde iba a iniciarse el baile y continuarían los rituales sociales. Esperaba que eso le diera la oportunidad ideal para que Vanessa y ella pudieran excusarse.

Hasta el momento había tenido la suerte de mantener a su hija alejada de Edward. Había muchos niños presentes y la feliz pareja había elegido colocar a todos los pequeños en mesas separadas de las de los padres permitiendo así que los niños disfrutaran de la libertad de mostrarse como eran y a los padres disfrutar en paz del almuerzo y de una conversación adulta. Esa distribución también había imposibilitado conocer de quien eran hijos.

Tomando rápida nota mental de la presencia de Edward en el otro extremo del salón de la recepción Bella se despidió de su familia antes de dirigirse lentamente hacía la puerta donde Kate y Garret saludaban a los últimos invitados de la velada. Su intención era recoger a Nessy de donde jugaba con otros niños antes de marcharse con discreción.

—¿Te vas tan pronto Bella?

Con el corazón hundido, se dijo que había cantado victoria demasiado pronto al ver la expresión desafiante de Edward Cullen en la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

—Me duele la cabeza —se excusó con sequedad.

El enarcó una ceja.

—Las bodas no van contigo ¿verdad?

—Sólo me produce alergia la posibilidad de llegar a tener que asistir algún día a la mía propia —le aseguró con sarcasmo.

Edward sonrió.

Había observado como Bella había cruzado con paso lento pero determinado el salón mientras se iba despidiendo de otros invitados adivinando con facilidad su intención de marcharse temprano.

Le divertía frenar su partida.

—Espero que mi presencia no se haya sumado a tu... ¿incomodidad?

—En absoluto —lo miró sin pestañear. —El dolor de cabeza probablemente se deba al cambio horario.

—Por supuesto—convino él—Mi padre expresó su deseo de conocerte añadió con parcial sinceridad.

No le cabía duda de que su padre disfrutaría de la presentación y que sacaría unas conclusiones erróneas pero no había solicitado el encuentro.

—¿Tu padre? —se mostró sorprendida por la sugerencia. —Oh, no lo creo Edward, quiero decir ¿qué sentido tendría? —concluyó evidentemente agitada

El la estudió con parpados entornados.

—¿Cortesía tal vez? —susurró. —Después de todo, ahora es el tío político de tu primo.

A Bella no la convenció ese argumento. -Como te he dicho antes es muy improbable que no volvamos a vernos después de hoy-.

—¿Ni siquiera en el bautismo del primogénito de Kate y Garret? —enarcó las cejas.

¡No había pensado en eso! Realmente la situación empezaba a complicarse cada vez más. Tanto, que ya no estaba segura del tiempo que Edward permanecería en la ignorancia de que ella tenía una hija... ¡o de que dicha hija era suya!

No obstante, no se sentía capacitada para dar una explicación en ese instante...

—Para eso seguro que faltan años —descartó.

¿Quién iba a saber lo que cada uno estaría haciendo por entonces? personalmente ¡empezaba a tomar en consideración la idea de emigrar a Tasmania! Volvió a intentarlo.

—En serio he de irme, Edward.

—Ya que es evidente que esta noche no te sientes inclinada a conocer a mi padre quizá tu familia y tú podríais visitar los viñedos Cullen mañana.

Bella se quedó helada y lo miró entre ceñuda e insegura.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —inquirió.

—Sólo te he dicho que tu familia y tú podríais ir a conocer los viñedos Cullen mañana —repitió.

—No ha sido un simple ofrecimiento, Edward y lo sabes —arguyó —Igual que sabes que eres el último hombre con el que desearía pasar más tiempo —intentaba mantener la respiración acompasada para ocultarle la agitación que la embargaba.

—¿El último hombre? —musitó con los ojos entrecerrados por la suspicacia —¿Y por qué Bella? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer eso? ¿Es posible que sea porque mis cicatrices te parezcan repulsivas? —añadió con aspereza.

—Me insulta que me consideres tan superficial —espetó con el fin de ocultar el hecho de que había cometido otro error.

Pero ¿cuando había hecho otra cosa en lo concerniente a ese hombre?

¡Vanessa no había sido un error!

Cinco años atrás se había quedado atónita y bastante asustada al darse cuenta de que se hallaba embarazada. Pero eso rápidamente había dado paso a la maravilla de la vida nueva que crecía en su interior. También la había ayudado el apoyo de sus padres al igual que el de Alice y Jacob. En particular durante los primeros meses en que había cuestionado lo que iba a hacer, como se las iba a arreglar y en especial como iba a ganarse la vida cuando tuviera que ocuparse de un bebe.

Una vez más sus padres habían sido maravillosos al insistir en que siguiera viviendo con ellos durante el embarazo y algún tiempo después del nacimiento de Nessy; por ese entonces ya había ganado dinero suficiente para poder mantenerse el bebé y ella.

La actitud de sus padres había sido el doble de admirable si se tenía en cuenta que habían hecho todo sin que jamás les dijera, ni ellos insistieran en cocer, el nombre del padre del bebé...

Sin embargo, ¿durante cuánto tiempo se prolongaría la ignorancia de la identidad de Edward con la invitación que acababa de hacerle de que visitaran los viñedos?

Lo miró con curiosidad, reconociendo el parecido con Nessy el pelo cobrizo, la misma estructura facial, esos ojos chocolate, el hoyuelo del mentón. Aunque no supo veía las semejanzas porque conocía que era el padre de Vanessa o si sus padres y hermanos también lo notarían.

Alice ya había notado el parecido que tenía Nessy con «alguien›, de modo que no podía correr el riesgo.

-De acuerdo, Edward, me quedaré el tiempo suficiente para que me presentes a tu padre —capituló de repente, antes de dar media vuelta e ir por delante de él hacia la sala donde Carlisle Cullen conversaba con su hermana.

Ceñudo mientras la seguía, Edward notó que Bella no había respondido por completo a la pregunta de si se sentía repelida por sus cicatrices. Pero no cabía albergar duda alguna sobre la vehemencia de la afirmación de que él era el último hombre con el que deseaba pasar algún tiempo.

Lo interesante era que en una ocasión él había sentido lo mismo acerca de ella...

Al ver que se acercaban, su padre interrumpió la conversación que mantenía. Era evidente que el largo vuelo desde Italia a principios de semana y asistir ese día a la boda de Kate le habían pasado factura.

En cuanto se terminaran las presentaciones también le sugeriría que se marcharan.

—Papá ¿me permites presentarte a Isabella Swan? Bella, mi padre Carlisle Cullen.

Ella contuvo el aliento al mirar esa cara severa y aristocrática tan parecida a la de Edward. Y a la de Vanessa...

—Señor Cullen —saludó con una ecuanimidad que distaba mucho de sentir cuando el hombre mayor le tomó la mano antes de llevársela con galantería a los labios

—Su nombre le hace justicia señorita Swan —murmuró Carlisle Cullen al soltarle la mano.

Bella le ofreció una sonrisa incomoda.

—Gracias.

—¿Está disfrutando de su estancia en San Francisco?

—Mucho, gracias.

El asintió.

—Es una ciudad que siempre me ha gustado.

—Desde luego es una ciudad interesante —comentó ella consciente del silencio de Edward a su lado.

Sin duda disfrutaba de su incomodidad tal como había disfrutado de la amenaza velada implícita en la invitación a su familia a conocer los viñedos Cullen.

—Ha sido una boda preciosa —continuó Carlisle Cullen.

—A Bella no le gustan las bodas —dijo Edward hablando por primera vez. Al recibir una mirada ceñuda de ella le dedicó una expresión burlona.

—Kate esta preciosa —le respondió al hombre mayor.

—Es verdad — Carlisle Cullen observó con curiosidad primero a Bella y luego a su hijo —¿Va a quedarse algún tiempo en San Francisco señorita Swan?

—Solo un par de días más. Y por favor llámeme Bella —invitó.

El hombre mayor asintió.

—Quizá antes de marcharse desee...

—¡Mama! el abuelo y la abuela dicen que nos marchamos ahora —se quejó Vanessa enfadada al aparecer de repente a su lado.

Era evidente que toda la excitación de la última semana y que la noche anterior se hubiera acostado tarde hacían que se sintiera cansada y algo quejica.

Bella se quedó paralizada al oír la voz de su hija como un animal nocturno atrapado bajo los faros de un coche.

Se dijo que eso no podía estar sucediendo ¡No ahí! ¡No en ese momento!

No pudo respirar. No pudo moverse ni hablar.

Era peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Peor que cualquier pesadilla que hubiera asolado sus sueños desde que viera otra vez a Edward el día anterior.

—¿Mama? —repitió esta a su lado con manifiesta incredulidad.

Bella se obligó a moverse y giró despacio para mirarlo, palideció al observar la intensidad con la que contemplaba a Vanessa.

Pero fue Carlisle Cullen quien rompió la inmovilidad de la escena y lentamente comenzó a desplomarse mientras sus ojos incrédulos tampoco se apartaban de Nessy.

De la niña que inequívocamente era su nieta.


	6. Vanessa

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Gracias por los reviews y agregar la historia como alerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanessa<strong>

—No hables ¡Ni una palabra! —le advirtió Edward con aspereza mientras iba de un lado a otro del pasillo donde Bella y el esperaban oír noticias de su padre.

Había logrado evitar el desplome de su padre antes de que golpeara el suelo Bella le había recordado que el padre de ella era medico y había corrido a buscarlo mientras Edward sacaba a su padre de la sala con la máxima discreción que permitían las circunstancias.

Aun así varios invitados incluidos los novios los habían seguido hasta el exterior del pequeño cuarto sin ocupar que Edward había encontrado pasillo abajo.

Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella, se había ocupado con firmeza de esos espectadores al reunirse con ellos un par de minutos más tarde ordenándoles que regresaran a la recepción y a Edward y a su hija que esperaran en el pasillo mientras el examinaba a Carlisle.

Y eso le había proporcionado a Edward la oportunidad de reflexionar.

Esa niña pequeña, la hija de Bella.

¿También era su hija...?

Dejó de caminar y la miró con expresión acusadora y ella supo que no tenía ningún sentido negar lo que a Carlisle Cullen le había resultado tan obvio.

Respiró hondo.

—Se llama Nessy. Vanessa —indico con voz trémula. —Tiene cuatro años.

Edward cerró las manos con fuerza a los costados.

—¡Cuatro años y cuatro meses para ser precisos!

Bella trago saliva.

—Sí.

Esos ojos negros brillaron amenazadores.

—¿Donde está ahora?

Bella se irguió a la defensiva.

—Lo llevé para que esperara con mi madre y Jacob. Se... se asustó cuando tu padre se desmayó de esa forma-.

La miro con frialdad.

—¡La conmoción puede provocarle eso a un hombre que en los últimos cuatro años ya ha sufrido tres ataques leves al corazón!

Bella había desconocido el estado de Carlisle Cullen. Aunque tampoco habría sido de mucha utilidad que lo supiera. Ni Edward ni el padre de él eran parte de su vida ni de la de Nessy.

Al menos no lo habían sido hasta ese día...

Sin duda Edward querría... no, demandaría algunas respuestas. Al igual que la expresión de su padre al mirar primero a Carlisle Cullen y luego a Edward le habían dejado bien claro que también el querría algunas respuestas en cuanto terminara de examinar al paciente.

Suspiró.

—No creo que esté sea el momento ni el lugar para hablar del tema Edward...

—¡El momento para discutirlo habría sido hace cuatro años, cuando descubriste que te habías quedado embarazada.

—Si no recuerdo mal hace cinco años tú ya no estabas a mi lado para hablar.

El apretó los labios.

—Salió en todos los medios de comunicación que por aquel entonces me encontraba en Italia en los viñedos Cullen recuperándome de las heridas sufridas en el accidente de coche.

Los ojos de Bella centellearon.

—¡Y sin duda crees que te iba a seguir hasta allí a contarte la noticia!

—¡No tenias derecho a mantenerme oculta la existencia de mi hija! —un nervio palpitó en su mandíbula tensa.

Ella movió la cabeza

—¡Renunciaste a todo derecho a saber nada de mí al no llamarme como prometiste! ¡Solo te acostaste conmigo aquella noche por despecho debido a la relación que mantenía tu novia con James Descari!

La cara de Edward se ensombreció peligrosamente.

—Yo...

—¿Podríais guardaros vuestras discusiones para después? —Charlie Swan había abierto la puerta del cuarto donde Carlisle Cullen estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás. —Creo que tu padre solo ha sufrido una severa conmoción y no otro ataque al corazón pero para asegurarnos me gustaría trasladarlo al hospital y someterlo a un chequeo completo.

—¿Papá...? —Bella miró a su padre con expresión de incertidumbre

El la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, Bella —comentó con gentileza. —Por el momento, concentrémonos en llevar al señor Cullen al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella no necesitó que su padre le explicara con claridad que había adivinado la relación de Nessy los dos hombres Cullen.

¿Qué pensaría su padre de ella?

—Más aun ¿qué pensaría del hecho de que Edward Cullen, de todos los hombres posibles fuera el padre de su nieta?

—Me gustaría ver a mi hija.

Bella se había quedado en el hotel para acostar a Nessy cuando Edward y su padre habían acompañado a Carlisle Cullen al hospital. Pero ella ni siquiera había intentado acostarse.

Había estado segura de que Edward regresaría en cuanto tuviera la certeza de que su padre se había recuperado.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y aún así llevaba esperando la llamada a la puerta del salón que conectaba la habitación que compartía con Alice y la que compartía con Nessy; Se había quitado el vestido de la recepción y llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra.

Edward estaba enfadado, y la cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda se notaba más en sus facciones. La miró casi con rabia.

Le abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

— Nessy está dormida —le informó con calma mientras cerraba detrás de él y giraba para mirarlo.

Él apretó la mandíbula y dio la impresión de que la cicatriz le palpitaba.

—No obstante, quiero verla.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre?

—Las pruebas han confirmado que el diagnostico de tu padre era correcto. Fue la conmoción lo que le causo el desmayo y no un ataque al corazón. Va a pasar la noche en el hospital en observación pero esperan darle el alta por la mañana. Isabella...

—¿Mi padre ha regresado contigo del hospital? —aquella noche ya había mantenido una conversación prolongada e incómoda con su madre y no estaba segura de sentirse preparada para otra en cuando Edward se marchara.

El asintió con gesto seco.

—Me pidió que te dijera que hablaría contigo por la mañana.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Sabía que venías hacia aquí? —incluso al formular la pregunta supo la respuesta ¿de qué otro modo habría podido saber Edward en que suite se alojaban.

—Sí, comprendió que querría ver a mi hija otra vez.

Bella se sentía fatal cada vez que decía "mi hija". Sin importar cuál fuera la herencia biológica de la pequeña, Nessy seguía siendo su hija, no de Edward.

Movió la cabeza con firmeza.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

La risa desdeñosa de él la cortó en seco.

—Cualquier consideración que hubiera podido tener por tus deseos murió al descubrir que durante cuatro años me has ocultado la existencia de mi hija.

¡Tenía una hija!

Todavía le resultaba increíble que semejante personita existiera. Que hubiera una niña con el pelo revuelto en el dormitorio contiguo con sus ojos y su pelo y un pequeño hoyuelo en el centro de su mentón.

Después de que se le negara dicho conocimiento durante cuatro años no tenía ninguna intención de que eso continuara un minuto más.

—¿Donde está Isabella? —insistió, y la mirada de pánico que ella dirigió a la derecha del salón hizo que avanzara hacia allí con determinación.

—¿Adónde vas?

Edward soslayó la protesta y con suavidad abrió la puerta reconociendo al ocupante que dormía en la primera como Alice Swan antes de centrar su atención en la más pequeño que ocupaba la segunda.

Contuvo el aliento al mirar a la pequeña.

Con melancolía reconoció que era guapa.

¡Y esa niña tan guapa era de su sangre!

Bella solo pudo ser testigo impotente cuando Edward se arrodilló junto a la cama de Nessy, y la protesta jamás salió de sus labios al ver como alargaba una para acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña con tanta gentileza y ternura que Nessy ni se inmutó.

Sintió que el corazón se le partía al ver la oleada de amor que suavizó las duras facciones de

Edward, el fulgor de ese amor en la mirada sombría mientras seguía contemplando maravillado a su hija.

Y sin ninguna duda supo que se habían acabado los años de compartir a Vanessa sólo con su familia...

—Necesito una copa—dijo Edward un rato más tarde, después de haber abandonado a regañadientes la cama de su hija y regresar al salón.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Bella fue directamente al mini-bar para servirse una botellita de Whisky y bebérsela de un trago.

—Y bien, Isabella —la miró, —¿qué sugieres que hagamos en esta situación?

—¿Que situación? —cuestionó ella a la defensiva.

Edward la observó con parpados entornados. Había hecho el amor con esa mujer hacia unos cinco años. El resultado de ese acto había sido una hija cuya existencia ella le había ocultado a propósito. Sólo por eso no merecía misericordia.

Apretó los labios.

—La situación en la que Nessy, sin importar que tu hayas decidido lo contrario merece conocer a su padre y no únicamente a su madre.

Ella mantuvo la postura defensiva.

—Como ya te he explicado...

—Por lo que me has dicho abandoné mi derecho a conocer a mi hija porque tú creías que sólo me acosté contigo por celos y despecho por la relación que mi ex novia mantenía con James Descari repitió con frialdad la acusación que ella le había expuesto. -Ni los celos ni el despecho formaron parte de mis emociones aquella noche Isabella- añadió con sequedad. Y desde luego tampoco las sentía cuando tuve el accidente al día siguiente.

Bella se humedeció los labios de pronto resecos al percibir en él la violencia controlada.

—No fui yo quien sugirió eso, Edward. Fuiste tú.

Soltó un bufido.

—Era imposible no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo Tanya después del accidente—gruñó él. —El interrogatorio oficial demostró mi inocencia. Pero quizá tú prefieres pensar que soy responsable del accidente que causó la muerte de dos hombres en vez de aceptar mi palabra sobre lo sucedido aquel día.

Bella sintió que palidecía al mirarlo. No, claro que no prefería pensar que Edward había causado adrede el accidente que había matado a otros dos hombres. ¡No lo creía!

El podía ser culpable de muchas cosas, pero bajo ningún concepto lo consideraba culpable de eso.

La miró con frialdad.

No causé el accidente, Isabella —repitió con firmeza. —Eso sólo fue la acusación histérica de una mujer que se aprovechó del hecho de que permanecí inconsciente varios días y por ende, fui incapaz de negar dichas acusaciones.

Y tampoco esa acusación había sido la causa por la que Bella no se había esforzado en contactar con Edward después del accidente...

¿Cómo habría podido presentarse en el hospital y solicitar que se le permitiera verlo cuando sólo habían pasado una noche juntos?

Si Edward hubiera querido volver a verla, había razonado ella en su momento, entonces la llamaría como había dicho que haría. Hasta que no decidiera eso, si es que elegía hacerlo, no le quedaría más remedio que continuar con su vida de la mejor manera posible.

El embarazo era algo que no había tomado en consideración cuando tomó esa decisión.

Semanas más tarde, después de que se confirmara éste, se había visto obligada a adoptar decisiones, tanto para sí misma como para su bebé. Que Edward no la llamara había reforzado su sospecha de que no quería saber nada de ellos. O en caso contrario, que tenía el poder de arrebatarle a su hija. Algo que no iba a dejar que sucediera. Ya era demasiado tarde para explicarle o revertir algunas de esas elecciones...

Edward estudió su rostro expresivo, pero las emociones que pasaron por él fueron demasiado fugaces para poder discernirlas.

-Yo no causé el accidente, Isabella pero eso no significa que no haya llevado conmigo la culpabilidad por las muertes de James y Paulo cada día desde entonces.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó desconcertada

Edward se volvió para observar por la ventana el horizonte de San Francisco.

¿Cómo podría explicarle alguna vez como se había sentido al despertar cinco años atrás y descubrir las muertes de James Descari y Paulo Miller y enterarse de las acusaciones histéricas de Tanya?.

Y a ello se había sumado la absoluta desesperación e impotencia que había sentido ante sus propias lesiones y heridas ante la posibilidad de que tal vez jamás volviera a caminar.

Lo peor de todo incluso peor que las muertes de Paulo y James y del engaño de Tanya había sido saber que la noche que habían pasado juntos había significado tan poco para Bella.

¡No!

Se negó a volver por ese camino. Llevaba casi cinco años sin pensar en el abandono de ella. No podía hacerlo en ese momento.

Pensaría únicamente en Nessy. En su hija. Y en la segunda traición de Bella.

Volvió a mirarla, y su expresión fue implacable.

— Nessy es lo único que importa ahora- le dijo con frialdad. Mañana volveré a las diez, momento en el que Vanessa y tú estaréis preparadas para acompañarme.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo Edward y tampoco Nessy —cortó de inmediato.

—Momento —repitió con tono aún más gélido, si era posible —en el que Nessy y tú estaréis preparados para acompañarme a visitar a mi padre. El abuelo de la pequeña—añadió con dureza.

La segunda negativa que iba a plantear Bella murió en sus labios.

Antes había hablado con su madre. —O, más bien, su madre había hablado con ella. Una conversación en la que su madre le había asegurado que la relación entre Edward y ella era asunto exclusivo de ambos y sólo ellos dos debían solucionar. Sin embargo, y hablando cómo abuela, había añadido que sentía que Carlisle Cullen hubiera tenido que enterarse así de que tenía una nieta. Era evidente que dicho conocimiento había resultado tan emocionalmente intenso como provocar el desmayo.

Un hecho irrefutable contra el cual no tenía de defensa.

Ni antes ni en ese momento.

Sintió los hombros rígidos por la tensión.

—Primero, deja que te exponga que me molesta mucho que recurras al chantaje emocional con el fin de lograr que haga lo que quieres...

—¿Preferirías que recurriera a los tribunales? —desafió con desdén.

Ella tragó saliva.

Eso llevaría meses, y por ese entonces me encontraría a salvo en Inglaterra.

—Haré que mis abogados soliciten una orden judicial inmediata que impida que Nessy o tú podáis abandonare éste país —le advirtió. Soy un Cullen, Isabella —Le recordó.

—Segundo —continuó ella, reanudando la conversación anterior, a pesar del hecho de que me desagradan tus métodos soy perfectamente consciente de los derechos de tu padre como abuelo de Nessy...

—¡Pero no de los míos como padre! —estaba tan furioso que su cuerpo se le puso rígido por la emoción contenida.

Lo miró con tristeza sabiendo que la conversación que mantenían sólo lograba ampliar la distancia existente entre ellos.

Al ver a Edward el día anterior había sabido que no era el mismo hombre hacía el que tan atraída se había sentido cinco años antes como para olvidar o dejar de lado todo vestigio de cautela con el fin de pasar la noche en sus brazos.

El Edward que tenía delante de ella mostraba cicatrices tanto por dentro como por fuera y la frialdad de su furia acerca de que le hubiera ocultado la existencia de Nessy resultaba peor que cualquier acusación.

Suspiro.

—¿Has dicho a las diez?

La observó con los ojos entrecerrados en busca de alguna señal de engaño pero no pudo ver ninguna. Sólo la aceptación cansada de una situación que no podía hacer nada para cambiar.

Relajó un poco la tensión en sus hombros.

—Primero nos sentaremos juntos con Nessy y le explicaremos la relación que mi padre y yo tenemos con ella.

—¿No es un poco prematuro? —protesto ella.

—¡En mi opinión es cuatro años y medio tarde!- espetó Edward.

—Solo servirá para que se sienta más confuso al no tener tú un papel activo en su vida...

Otra risa desdeñosa corto la protesta.

—¿De verdad crees que eso va a continuar?

Bella lo miró y no albergó ninguna duda de que su intención era mantener en el futuro un papel muy activo en la vida de Nessy.

Y no tenía idea de donde la dejaba eso a ella.


	7. Family and Convesations

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Gracias por los reviews y agregar la historia como alerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Family and conversations<strong>

—¿El abuelo vive en una de las casas grandes?

—Desde luego que si Nessy- respondió Edward.

Bella nunca dejaba de estar asombrada por la flexibilidad de los niños y la de su propia hija en particular.

Después de estar sin dormir debatiendo como decirle que Edward Cullen era su padre y Carlisle Cullen su abuelo se había quedado totalmente sorprendida por la naturalidad con que Vanessa lo había aceptado.

Su timidez inicial al presentarle a su padre se había transformado en entusiasmo al subir a la parte de atrás del descapotable deportivo de Edward para ir hasta la casa donde su abuelo esperaba ansioso para conocerla después de que esa mañana le hubieran dado el alta del hospital.

Las emociones de ella eran mucho menos simples mientras miraba el paisaje sin captar nada de la belleza del Océano Pacífico en la distancia.

Su vida y por consiguiente la de Nessy se hallaba en Inglaterra. En el pequeño pueblo donde en cuanto dispuso de medios económicos había comprado una casita donde vivir ambos después de permanecer con sus padres los dos primeros años de la existencia de su hija.

Le gustaba vivir en un pueblo y también a Vanessa, quien en septiembre debía empezar a asistir a la escuela local.

Esa situación con Edward sumada a las amenazas veladas que le había lanzado la noche anterior, hacía que se preguntara cuando podría esperar volver a aquella vida.

Pero esa mañana las gafas de sol que él llevaba le impidieron leer sus ojos. Cuando llegó al hotel a buscarlos se mostró animado por Nessy y con una cortesía tensa hacia ella. Pero era evidente que aún estaba enfadado.

Una furia que probablemente siempre sentiría por negarle el conocimiento de la existencia de su hija y los primeros cuatro años de vida de esta...

—Hemos llegado Nessy —le dijo a su hija al tomar el sendero de la casa y esperar que las puertas electrónicamente operadas se abrieran para poder conducirlos hasta la entrada.

Incluso doce horas después a Edward le costaba creer que tenía una hija. Una niña brillante, feliz y natural que había tomado la noticia de que él era su padre de una manera mucho más pragmática que la mostrada por él al enterarse que tenía una hija.

Miró a Bella escondido detrás de los cristales oscuros de las gafas de sol y notó la palidez de sus mejillas y las líneas de tensión alrededor de la boca y los ojos.

¡Se lo merecía!

Las afirmaciones que hubiera hecho Tanya Childe cinco años atrás no cambiaban el hecho de que Bella ni siquiera hubiera intentado informarle de que se había quedado embarazada.

—¿Toda tu familia está al corriente ahora de la identidad del padre de Nessy?

A Bella le agradó llevar gafas de sol para ocultar las lágrimas súbitas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos al recordar el desayuno que antes había compartido con sus padres y hermanos.

Sus padres no pronunciaron ninguna palabra de rechazo o desaprobación sólo tuvo su gentil comprensión mientras ella les explicaba la situación de cinco años atrás.

Y al quedarse a solas, su hermana Alice sólo había querido detalles de aquella noche. Detalles que desde luego no le proporcionó.

—Sí —confirmó con voz ronca.

Edward asintió satisfecho mientras aceleraba el deportivo negro hasta la casa que era tan imponente como Bella habría esperado de esa zona tan prestigiosa de San Francisco. Era grande y con gabletes, mostraba un ligero estilo Victoriano con su estructura de ladrillos vistos y los marcos blancos alrededor de las ventanas de cristales tintados.

—¿Estás seguro de que esta visita no va a hacer que tu padre recaiga? —Bella se detuvo en el sendero de gravilla en cuanto todos bajaron del coche.

Edward había dejado las gafas en el coche y la miró con expresión burlona.

—Todo lo contrario.

Bella lo miró desconcertada por el comentario críptico.

—¿Disculpa?

El apretó los labios.

—Luego, Isabella —cortó con sequedad.-Tú y yo vamos a volver a hablar luego-.

No le gustó el sonido de ese comentario.

Y empezaba a desagradarle el modo en que la llamaba «Isabella» de ese modo frío y despectivo.

Movió la cabeza.

—No creo que nos quede nada por hablar Edward —indicó con firmeza

El rió brevemente sin humor.

—Aún no hemos empezado a hacerlo, Isabella.

El padre de él los esperaba en el invernadero. Edward supo que un entorno tan informal era lo que se necesitaba para lograr que una niña de cuatro años se relajara.

La voz ronca de Carlisle delató sus sentimientos cuando Vanessa se reunió con él y le permitió a la pequeña regar lar las orquídeas

—Estoy descuidando a tu madre, Nessy —se disculpó el hombre mayor minutos después, irguiéndose. —Puedes seguir regando las plantas si así lo deseas, Nessy o puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros mientras, tu madre y yo charlamos.

Sabía perfectamente cuál sería la elección de su hija; como la mayoría de niños pequeños, no mostraba ningún interés en las conversaciones de los adultos.

—Bella —la voz de Carlisle Cullen sonó profunda por la emoción al cruzar el invernadero hacia donde estaba sentada en una de las sillas de mimbre allí dispuestas.

Le tomó la mano y la acercó a los labios mientras ella se incorporaba. —Gracias por traer a Nessy para que me viera —le dijo con ojos algo húmedos.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta al observar al padre de Edward, incapaz de discernir si en la mirada directa de ojos castaños había algún reproche; ella sólo veía la humedad de las lágrimas que no intenta ocultarle.

Fue muy consciente de la presencia silenciosa y amenazadora de Edward de pie a su lado.

—Yo... —se humedeció los labios nerviosa—la verdad es que no sé qué decir —tartamudeó, consciente del comentario tan inapropiado pero tan cierto.

Edward ya me ha explicado todo lo que había que explicar —el hombre mayor le sonrió con gesto tranquilizador. -Lo único que de verdad importa es que Nessy y tú estáis aquí ahora-.

Bella aparte de sentir la carga pesada de la culpa ante la completa aceptación por parte de Carlisle Cullen de la situación que la noche anterior le había provocado un desmayo también se preguntó que le habría explicado exactamente Edward.

—Es muy amable- le dijo al hombre mayor mientras le apretaba la mano antes de soltarla.

—Es evidente que Isabella y yo aun tenemos mucho que hablar papá—intervino de repente Edward. —Si Nessy y tú nos disculpáis durante unos minutos...

La sugerencia provocó en Bella una súbita sensación de pánico, insegura de si se hallaba preparada para otro enfrentamiento con él en ese instante. No había dormido mucho durante la noche anterior y la mañana ya había sido muy traumática con la conversación familiar seguida de la llegada de Edward al hotel y de la explicación que le habían ofrecido a Nessy por no mencionar la reunión en ese momento con Carlisle Cullen.

Pero un simple vistazo a la sombría determinación de la expresión de Edward bastó para indicarle que no tenía elección en el asunto.

—¿ Nessy...? llamó para captar la atención de su hija que seguía regando las plantas —¿Estarás bien mientras yo mantengo una pequeña charla con tu padre? —no le resultó nada fácil decirlo en voz alta.

—Sí —la pequeña le sonrió feliz y despreocupada.

En ese momento Bella deseó que su hija no fuera tan sociable era evidente que no iba a ofrecerle ninguna ayuda para evitar el enfrentamiento con Edward.

Sabía que para la pequeña ésa era una gran aventura; no tenía ninguna idea de las tensiones subyacentes que provocaba hallarse ante su padre y su abuelo... ¡ni de las posibles repercusiones!

Bella quería asegurarse de que siguiera siendo así...

—Estoy seguro de que Nessy y yo lo pasaremos bien juntos Bella —le aseguró Carlisle.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, que se desvaneció en cuanto Edward dio un paso atrás de cortesía para dejar que lo precediera hacia la casa principal.

Aunque no creyó que esa cortesía continuara cuando se hallaran completamente a solas.

Él se adelantó para abrirle la puerta que había en un extremo del pasillo antes de apartarse con el fin de permitirle que entrara.

Era una estancia con paredes alineadas con libros; consternada notó que se parecía mucho al estudio del hogar de los Cullen en Surrey, donde Edward y ella se conocieron.

También él fue consciente de la ironía del entorno mientras cerraba la puerta antes de ir a sentarse detrás del escritorio. La miró con ojos entrecerrados al ver que ella elegía no sentarse en el sillón que había delante de la mesa sino que se dirigía hasta el enorme ventanal y le daba la espalda.

Ese día se había recogido el cabello y el cuello expuesto parecía frágil en su delgadez. Lucía una blusa de color crema y unos pantalones negros ceñidos.

Parecía pequeña, delicada, pero Edward sabía que la apariencia era engañosa. Isabella Swan era más que capaz de defenderse a sí misma y a Nessy si surgiera la necesidad. En el caso de la pequeña, y en lo que a él concernía, esta no surgiría. Sin embargo Bella era una cuestión aparte.

—¡Ignorarme no hará que desaparezca, Isabella! —indicó con exasperación.

Ella se volvió con sonrisa pesarosa.

—¡Ojala fuera así!

La miro con frialdad

—Durante los últimos cinco años has hecho todo a tu manera.

—¿A qué te refieres con todo? —replicó con sequedad, el cuerpo tenso—Tenía veintiún años entonces, Edward. Sólo veintiuno —recalcó —En ese momento no figuraba en mis planes inmediatos tener un bebé, y menos de un padre que ni siquiera vivía en el mismo país que yo cuando nació la pequeña.

—No sirve para nada enfadarse, Isabella...

—¡A mi si me sirve! —contradijo con vehemencia. —Has dejado claro que desapruebas mis actos de hace cinco años, así que intento explicarte que hice lo que consideré lo mejor.

—¿Para quién? —se reclinó en el sillón y la observó con atención.

—¡Para todo el mundo!

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—¿De qué modo es bueno para Nessy no haber sido consciente de la existencia de su padre o de la familia de este? ¿De qué modo es mejor para el que no disfrutara de las comodidades que le podría haber aportado ser un Cullen?

—A Vanessa no le ha faltado nada.

—¡Le ha faltado un padre! —espetó con voz gélida.

Su acusación era indiscutible.

Bella respiró hondo para serenarse. Sabía muy bien que convertir esa conversación en una disputa airada no arreglaría nada de lo que se interponía entre Edward y ella.

—Te aseguro que mis padres han sido maravillosos—explicó. —Alice y Jacob también. Y en cuanto pude trabajar, me cercioré de que a Nessy no le faltara de nada.

—¿En qué has estado trabajando? —inquirió él.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—En cuanto descubrí que estaba embarazada, me sentí perdida acerca del trabajo que podría desempeñar. Pero había escrito mi tesis universitaria sobre la vida de Leonardo da Vinci. Mi tutor pensó que era lo bastante buena como para que se publicara, de modo que durante los meses del embarazo me puse en contacto con una editorial para ver si le interesaba. Con mucho trabajo y cincuenta mil palabras más, la aceptaron. Tuve suerte de que su publicación coincidiera con una novela sobre un tema similar que entonces alcanzó gran popularidad —se encogió de hombros—En los últimos tres años he tenido dos libros en la lista de los best-sellers de no ficción —añadió con humildad.

Edward comprendió entonces de dónde procedía la seguridad y ese aire de serena satisfacción que emanaban de Bella. A pesar de su inesperado embarazo y de la dificultad implícita en ser madre soltera, había logrado alcanzar el éxito en lo que había elegido estudiar.

—Eso es... admirable.

—¿Pero inesperado?

EI no pudo negar que la evidente independencia económica de Bella era algo con lo que no había contado al contemplar una solución al problema al que se enfrentaban en ese momento.

Aunque tal vez debería haberlo hecho.

—Quizá—concedió tras una pausa. —Pero en última instancia no cambia nada.

Bella frunció el ceño, desconcertada.

—Lo siento... no entiendo.

— Vanessa es mi hija...

—Creo que ya he reconocido ese hecho —espetó.

El la miro con expresión burlona.

—Es innegable ¿verdad? —murmuró con satisfacción. El parecido que tenía con su padre y con él era tan evidente que había hecho que su padre se desmayara. Apretó los labios. —La única solución es que nos casemos lo antes posible.

—¡No! protestó ella horrorizada. No, Edward —repitió con expresión decidida. —No tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo ni ahora ni en el futuro.

La sugerencia de matrimonio de Edward la había dejado completamente atónita ¿Sugerencia? No había sugerido nada... ¡lo había expuesto como algo inmutable!

Cinco años atrás ella había considerado todas las opciones, incluida la de ir a contarle su embarazo a pesar de la complicación que representaban los sentimientos de Edward por Tanya Childe.

Uno de los beneficios sin duda habría sido el ofrecimiento de ayuda económica por parte de él y lo había rechazado por principios, no le importaba lo dura que tuviera que ser su lucha para arreglárselas por su cuenta y no quería deberle nada a Edward Cullen.

Que hubiera pensado en casarse con ella por el bien del bebé había sido una opción menos factible, teniendo en cuenta que la suya solo había sido la aventura de una noche, y que había rechazado incluso con más vehemencia que la idea de la ayuda económica que pudiera darle.

No quería casarse con alguien por el único hecho haber tenido un hijo.

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo porque mentiste al decir que mis cicatrices no te repugnaban? —soltó Edward con aspereza y ojos entrecerrados.

Bella movió la cabeza.

—No me repugnan en absoluto —insistió con serenidad.

—La mayoría de las mujeres no dirían lo mismo—expuso con frialdad.

—Pues yo no soy la «mayoría de las mujeres» —espetó furiosa. — Edward, reconoce a Nessy como tu hija, por supuesto pero, por favor, a mi déjame fuera de la ecuación—suplicó.

—Eso podría resultar algo complicado siendo tú la madre de Nessy.

Ella movió la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que podremos establecer unas visitas... —calló al ver que Edward se ponía súbitamente de pie.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres para Nessy? —soltó. -¿Quieres que se convierta en un simple fardo que pasa de uno a otro de sus padres?

—No tiene que ser así —protestó ella.

—Si no nos casamos será exactamente así —insistió él con impaciencia.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Crees que a Nessy le irá mejor siendo el único eslabón entre dos personas que no se aman pero que están casadas.

Has dicho que mis cicatrices más obvias no te resultan... inaceptables se acercó lo suficiente como para ver el leve rubor que apareció en sus mejillas y la rápida subida y bajada de sus pechos bajo la blusa color crema.

—Y así es —frunció el ceño—¡Pero eso no significa que me guste la idea de casarme contigo!

No era capaz de pensar con claridad con Edward tan cerca. No podía concentrarse en nada salvo en el calor de su mirada oscura recorriéndole lentamente el cuerpo hasta detenerse en los pechos turgentes, que respondieron con una percepción hormigueante y cuyos pezones se mostraron repentinamente duros contra la tela suave del sujetador y la blusa. Un impulso cálido y palpitante entre los muslos hizo que se moviera incómoda.

Se humedeció los labios de pronto resecos.

—La atracción física tampoco es base para un matrimonio —incluso al escuchar sus propias palabras, se dio cuenta de que carecían de fuerza.

—Pero estarás de acuerdo en que es un comienzo, ¿no? —murmuró él con voz ronca y una profunda satisfacción en el fondo de sus ojos.

Apenas podía respirar bajo esa mirada que le permitía ver la calidez que ardía en sus profundidades.

Luego se acercó para que fuera consciente de la dura presión de su erección contra ella al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza con la obvia intención de reclamar su boca...

Cuando éstas se pegaron fue como un dique estallando Bella metió los dedos en el pelo cobrizo y tupido de Edward mientras los cuerpos exigían la máxima proximidad del otro.

El beso se ahondó con pasión y se descontroló cuando la lengua de él la provocó para que lo reclamara tal como él estaba haciendo.

Bella ansiaba tanto eso... El doloroso vacío que acechaba en su interior se llenó por completo cuando Edward le abrió la blusa y le sostuvo un pecho al tiempo que movía la yema del dedo pulgar sobre el pezón para excitarlo aún más.

Estuvo a punto de arrancarle la camisa cuando tuvo que satisfacer su propia necesidad de tocarle la piel. Los músculos duros... La suavidad del vello que le cubría el torso... Con los dedos le acarició las... líneas de las cicatrices dejadas por el accidente cinco años atrás y él respondió a esas caricias con un gemido ronco.

No ofreció resistencia cuando Edward le soltó el sujetador y le liberó los senos para acariciárselos. Jadeó cuando él quebró el beso y posó los labios en un pezón duro, ejerciendo una succión ardiente y húmeda con la lengua mientras con la mano le acariciaba el otro pecho.

El palpitar entre los muslos de Bella se encendió y lubricó, convirtiéndose en un vacío que necesitaba ser llenado con la erección de Edward, que palpitó con la misma necesidad mientras comenzaba a frotarse contra él. No le ofreció resistencia cuando le coronó el trasero con las manos y la alzó hasta dejarla sentada en el escritorio, separándole las piernas con el fin de poder situarse entre ellas, con la erección centrada en ese momento en su sensibilizado núcleo.

Gimió con satisfacción cuando la tumbó sobre la mesa con el fin de succionarle los pechos desnudos con el mismo ritmo encendido con el que movía la erección contra sus muslos. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada a medida que su liberación comenzaba a arder, a explotar llevándola hasta el límite de la cordura.

En la puerta del estudio sonó una llamada leve antes de que Carlisle Cullen les informara:

— Nessy y yo estaremos en el jardín cuando hayáis terminado de hablar.

Edward se había apartado con brusquedad de ella en el instante en que oyó la llamada y apretó los labios al ver la expresión horrorizada de Bella antes de que se incorporara del escritorio, le diera la espalda y se arreglara la ropa.

—Isabella y yo nos reuniremos pronto con vosotros —le respondió distraído a su padre al tiempo que se abrochaba la camisa.

—No hay prisa le aseguró el hombre mayor antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Edward miró ceñudo la espalda de Isabella mientras intentaba sin éxito volver a abrocharse el sujetador con dedos demasiado temblorosos.

—Déjame—soltó antes de acercarse y abrochárselo.

—Gracias —dijo con rigidez, sin girar mientras se abotonaba la blusa- ¡No... no sé qué decir! Eso ha sido... No sé qué ha pasado.

—Oh creo que eres bien consciente de lo que ha estado a punto de pasar. Bella —comento—Me satisface que no mintieras acerca de mis cicatrices- añadió con voz ronca.

Ella no había mentido acerca de sus cicatrices externas, pero las internas eran otra cosa.

Movió la cabeza.

—Por lo general no me comporto de de esa manera.

—Quizá ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste con un hombre —señaló él con tono seco.

Bella se volvió y lo miró con ojos centelleantes.

¿Qué clase de mujer pensaba que era?

¡La clase de mujer que casi dejaba que le hicieran el amor sobre la superficie de un escritorio!

¡La clase de mujer que había estado a punto de romper la camisa de Edward en su necesidad de tocarlo!

Cerró los ojos disgustada consigo misma mientras intentaba recuperarse ¡Desde luego no era esa clase de mujer! Seguro que Edward no le creería aunque se lo dijera... algo que no pensaba hacer; ya la humillaba bastante saber lo fuera de lugar que había sido su comportamiento como para contarle que no había habido un hombre en su vida desde aquella noche que había pasado con él hacía cinco años.

Durante nueve meses había estado embarazada, y el nacimiento de su hijo, había centrado toda su atención en él ¡No había querido añadir más confusión a esa vida nueva proporcionándole una sucesión de «tíos»!

Respiró hondo antes de abrir los ojos y mirarlo indignada. A través de la camisa aún abierta pudo ver el fino patrón de cicatrices que rompía la suavidad de esa piel cetrina.

Con el pelo revuelto, parecía un pirata.

Desde luego, tan atractivo que perturbaba su tranquilidad.

Enarcó las cejas con gesto burlón.

—¡Estoy segura de que para mí ha pasado mucho más tiempo que la última vez que tú «tuviste» a una mujer!

Edward siguió mirándola en silencio durante unos segundos tensos, luego esbozó una sonrisa sin humor.

—No todas las mujeres son tan... comprensivas acerca de la imperfección física como pareces serlo tú —comentó con tono cortante.

Bella no podía creérselo ¡Si Edward fuera un poco más perfecto, la tendría babeando!

—Creo que lo que acaba de suceder ha demostrado que no faltaría gratificación física en nuestro matrimonio añadió él con perversión.

Bella apretó los labios.

—No vamos a casarnos—repitió con firmeza.

El se mostró impasible ante su vehemencia.

—Oh, creo que sí.

—¿En serio? —frunció el ceño, en absoluto contenta con la seguridad que mostraba el tono de Edward.

—En serio —corroboró—Estoy seguro de que debes ser consciente de los beneficios que semejante matrimonio...

—Si te refieres a lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros, ¡olvídalo! —exclamó airada, Puedo encontrar esa clase de «beneficios» con cualquier hombre.

—No habrá ningún otro hombre en tu vida en cuanto nos casemos, Isabella —apretó los labios. —Ahora que sé cual sera tu reacción, nos casaremos en el sentido más completo del término. Al ser hijo único, espero que sea un matrimonio que nos permita tener más hijos. Muchos hermanos para Nessy.

Quedó momentáneamente desconcertada por esa afirmación. Luego movió la cabeza con énfasis.

—No puedo imaginar que desees pasar el resto de tu vida en compañía de una mujer que no te ama.

—Como tampoco a ti te gustaría estar casada con un hombre al que no amaras —reconoció -Pero la alternativa es menos apetecible. Una larga, y sin duda pública, batalla legal por la custodia de Nessy —expuso con tono sombrío.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta cuando su mayor temor se convirtió en una posibilidad.

—¿Le harías eso a Nessy?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Si no me dejas otra alternativa, sí.

Lo miró y la expresión implacable le reveló que hablaba en serio.

Respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo, Edward pensaré en casarme contigo.

—Con pensarlo no basta, Isabella —corto. —Y menos cuando sospecho que quieres retrasar lo inevitable con el fin de que Vanessa y tú podías volver a Inglaterra mañana, tal como teníais planeado en un principio, ¿no?

¡Era exactamente lo que había pensado!

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—No creo que sea inevitable que nos casemos...

—Lamento discrepar. Quiero tu respuesta antes de que te marches hoy de aquí.

—¡La recibirás cuando esté preparada para dártela! —exclamó exasperada.

Aunque tenía la impresión de que ya sabía cuál sería.


	8. Nominal Mariagge

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Gracias por los reviews y agregar la historia como alerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nominal Marriage<strong>

—¿Te veré por la mañana, papi?

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras esperaba la respuesta de Edward. Se hallaba al pie de la cama de su hija y los observaba. Vanessa estaba arropado y él sentado junto a la pequeña.

A medida que el día había avanzado con un recorrido de los viñedos Cullen y el almuerzo en la terraza de la magnífica villa, para luego cenar en una maravillosa marisquería en Pier 39, le resultó imposible negarse a sí misma que Edward era maravilloso con Nessy. Que ya quería a Nessy con la misma intensidad que ella misma...

¡Y que ese cariño era reciproco!

Mirándolos en ese momento tan parecidos físicamente no pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que libraba una batalla que ya tenía perdida. Que tratar de oponerse a ese Edward más duro y arrogante era una pérdida de tiempo y un desgaste emocional.

El la miró con ojos inescrutables.

—Creo que eso depende de mama ¿no te parece? —murmuró.

—¿Mami? —instó Nessy ansiosa.

Bella respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Ya veremos —repuso sin comprometerse a nada.

—Por lo general, eso significa que sí —le susurró Vanessa a Edward con tono de conspiración.

—¿Sí? — Edward la miró burlonamente.

—Significa que ya veremos —insistió ella —Y ya es hora de que te duermas, jovencita —le dijo a su hija mientras se acercaba -Ed... Papá y yo estaremos en la habitación contigua si nos necesitas, Nessy —le aseguró antes de inclinarse para darle un beso.

La pequeña le rodeó el cuello y la abrazó.

—Ha sido un día precioso, ¿verdad, mami?

Bella sintió una gran emoción al mirar la carita radiante y feliz de su hija.

¿Podía poner en peligro esa felicidad sometiéndola al trauma que causaría la batalla legal con Edward?

¿Podía poner a Nessy en una posición en la que casi sería forzado a elegir entre la madre con la que había vivido toda su joven vida o el padre al que acababa de conocer? ¿Podía hacerle eso?

Supo que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas era no...

—Precioso —le confirmó a su hija con júbilo antes volver a besarlo.- Te veré por la mañana, cariño- revolvió el pelo y se aparto de la cama.

—Duerme bien pequeña —le deseó Edward después de abrazarlo.

—¿Prometes venir por la mañana? —los ojos de Nessy estaban ansiosos.

Edward dudó de que la pequeña hubiera oído el gemido de su madre pero él si lo había oído.

—Vendré por la mañana —le aseguró. Sin importar lo que hiciera falta pretendía estar en la vida de Vanessa cada mañana.

—¿No te molesta que no quiera casarme contigo? —preguntó ella cuando regresaron al salón.

Debería y lo hacía pero Edward sabía por la reacción anterior de Bella aquel mismo día que al menos en un plano si deseaba estar con él.

No le cabía duda de que otros matrimonios habían empezado con menos.

—No especialmente —descartó con brevedad.

Ella lo miró furiosa unos momentos más antes de emitir un suspiro de derrota.

—De acuerdo Edward, acepto casarme contigo.

—Pensé que lo harías —murmuró él al ir a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

—¿Me permites terminar? —enarcó unas cejas inexpresivas de pie en el otro extremo de la sala.

Desde luego se reclinó, relajado. Había ganado la primera batalla, y esperaba que la más difícil, de modo que podía permitirse ser elegante en la victoria.

—Gracias—reconoció con ironía —Aceptaré casarme contigo repitió antes de continuar con más firmeza - pero sólo con algunas condiciones.

La estudió, y por la expresión de ella supo que esas condiciones no le iban a gustar.

—¿Cuáles?

—Primero, si nos casamos, me gustaría seguir viviendo en Inglaterra.

—Estoy seguro de que eso se puede arreglar.

Ya había considerado ese problema cuando decidió que el matrimonio con Isabella era la única solución para el bienestar de Vanessa. Sería sencillo poner a alguien a cargo de los viñedos de San Francisco, que visitaría de vez en cuando para comprobar que todo marchara bien.

—Los intereses comerciales de los Cullen son internacionales, Isabella—le informó. —Yo me encargaré de dirigir la oficina de Londres ¿Tu segunda condición...?

— Vanessa asistirá a colegios de mi elección.

—Siempre y cuando esa elección incluya Eton y Cambridge, no preveo que eso pueda representar un problema indicó

—¿Eton y Cambridge? —repitió ella con incredulidad.

—Los Cullen llevan varias generaciones educándose en esas instituciones.

Bella movió la cabeza.

- Nessy comenzará a asistir a la escuela local a principios de septiembre. Después, irá como alumno externo a otro colegio.

—Entonces—indicó Edward -sugiero que nos aseguremos de que por entonces estemos viviendo en una casa lo bastante próxima a Eton como para que pueda estudiar allí como alumno externo.

Parecía tan condenadamente seguro que desataba su furia.

Como si no hubiera tenido ninguna duda de cuál sería la respuesta que recibiría a la proposición de matrimonio. ¿Proposición? Edward no pedía, ordenaba ¡Era la arrogancia personificada!

Pero mientras Nessy había disfrutado siendo el centro de atención de Carlisle y Edward Cullen, ella había dedicado el día a considerar sus opciones. Y no había tardado en percatarse de que se trataban de unas opciones muy limitadas.

Los Cullen eran una familia rica y poderosa, tanto en los Estados Unidos como en Europa. ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de asegurarse de que Nessy y ella salían ilesos de una batalla legal? La respuesta era muy clara. Ninguna.

Pero si se veía obligada a aceptar ese matrimonio, entonces estaba decidida a que su opinión contara en algo.

—Tercero -siguió, —el matrimonio sólo sera nominal lo miró desafiante y la sorprendió que él se pusiera de pie

Edward movió lentamente la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que ya eres consciente de que eso será imposible.

¡Por la reacción mutua que habían mostrado antes!

Jamás respondía ante los hombres de ese modo desenfrenado y lascivo. Al menos no lo había hecho jamás hasta que apareció Edward. Tanto cinco años atrás como ese día.

Razón por la que establecía esa última condición para el matrimonio. No imaginaba nada peor que convertirse en esclava del deseo que con tanta facilidad Edward parecía encender en ella.

Incluso en ese momento, sintiéndose enfadada y atrapada, seguía siendo totalmente consciente de él, de cómo le había quitado la camisa para poder tocar su torso cálido y musculoso. Por desgracia, aún recordaba con más nitidez el modo en que Edward la había tocado.

No quería ni podía dejar que las emociones dirigieran su vida, ¡que la gobernara el deseo que Edward despertaba en ella!

Irguió los hombros

—Sin tu aceptación de esa última condición, ni siquiera tomaré en consideración la idea de que nos casemos.

Edward la observó y tuvo la certeza de que Bella pensaba en serio que creía en lo que decía. Pero después de cómo habían reaccionado el uno al otro le costaba creerlo o aceptarlo.

Ella había cobrado vida en sus brazos. Sin barreras ni contenciones, ¿Cómo podía imaginar que podrían vivir juntos un día tras otro, ¡una noche tras otra! y no llevar ese deseo hasta las últimas consecuencias?

Apretó los labios.

—¿Deseas que Vanessa sea hija única?

Se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos, iba a serlo.

La estudió con atención.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Isabella; si no hubiéramos vuelto a encontrarnos, sin duda algún día te habrías casado y habrías vuelto a tener hijos.

—No —respondió con certeza. —Hace tiempo que decidí que jamás sometería a Nessy a un padrastro que podía o no aceptarla como hija propia —explicó ante un Edward ceñudo.

La simple idea de que Nessy o Bella pertenecieran alguna vez a otro hombre lo llenó de una furia incontrolable. Nessy era suya. ¡Y Bella también!

Cerró las manos a los costados.

—Acepto tu última condición, Bella...

—Pensé que lo harías —repitió con tono seco las palabras que él había pronunciado antes.

—Como tú, Bella, no he terminado- replicó Edward. —Acepto tu última condición siempre que pueda quedar anulada por ti en cualquier momento.

La miró con suspicacia.

—¿Y eso qué significa exactamente?

Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Significa que me reservo el derecho a... persuadirte digamos, de cambiar de idea.

¿Sabía que con ese comentario quería decir que se reservaba el derecho a tratar de seducirla para que cambiara de idea siempre que le apeteciera?

¿Podría resistirse a la tentación? Al vivir con Edward las veinticuatro horas del día ¿sería capaz de no caer bajo el embrujo de su seducción?

¿Tenía alguna elección aparte de intentarlo?

-Antes me sorprendiste Cullen- afirmó con valor. -En el futuro estaré en guardia contra... bueno, contra cualquier intento tuyo de reanudar semejantes atenciones.

Sonó tan seria y tan firme en su resolución, que no pudo más que admirarla.

—No permitiré que haya ningún otro hombre en tu vida Isabella le advirtió con seriedad.

—¿Y esa regla también se aplica a ti, soltó?

La miró divertido.

—Mis propios gustos no van en esa dirección en particular...

—¡Sabes muy bien a que me refería! —exclamó exasperada.

El se encogió de hombros.

—No habrá ninguna otra mujer en mi cama que no seas tú, Isabella.

-¡Yo tampoco estaré en tu cama! -

Para Edward, el hecho de que ella no lo creyera no significaba que no fuera a ocurrir.

—Has puesto tus propias condiciones para nuestro matrimonio- le dijo. -Ahora quiero exponerte las mías -

—¿Tú también tienes condiciones? —inquirió desconcertada.

—Por supuesto sonrió ¿Es que pensaste que iba a dejar que todo fuera como a ti te apetecía?

—¡Obligarme a casarme contigo no encaja en esa categoría! —desdeñó.

El volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tienes elección, Isabella.

—¡No es viable!

—No —reconoció con sencillez. —No obstante, sigue siendo una elección.

Bella suspiró frustrada; sólo quería que esa conversación se acabara de una vez por todas. Estaba cansada, tanto emocional como físicamente y necesitaba tiempo y espacio a solas para sentarse a lamerse las heridas. ¡Para reconciliarse con la idea de que iba a casarse con Edward Cullen!

Qué diferente habría sido todo si hubiera ocurrido cinco años atrás. Que distinta se habría sentido ella si la noche que pasaron juntos hubiera representado el comienzo de algo que hubiera terminado con Edward pidiéndole que se casara con él.

Pero la proposición de ese momento no era más que una transacción de negocios. Un matrimonio de conveniencia porque los dos deseaban asegurar que al menos la vida de Nessy continuara con felicidad y armonía.

—¿Cuál es tu condición, Edward? —preguntó.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella y se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia.

Bella clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, completamente consciente del calor y de la fragancia que emanaban del cuerpo de él.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó a la defensiva, recibiendo una sonrisa pausada y seductora. —Me refería a tu condición, Edward —se apresuró a explicar.

¡Por la mirada de él podía ver claramente qué era lo que quería!

—Ah, sí. Mi condición es que, con el fin de garantizar la armonía en nuestras dos familias, sugiero que crean que nuestro matrimonio es por amor.

La incredulidad la dejó boquiabierta.

—¿Quieres que finja que estoy enamorada de ti?

—Sólo en público —explicó.

Lo miró furiosa.

—¿Y en privado?

—Oh, por el momento me vale sólo con el deseo—repuso con suavidad.

—Arrogante hijo de...

—Insultar a mi madre no logrará nada salvo irritarme sobre manera, Isabella—le advirtió.

—Lo siento tanto—repuso con sarcasmo. —Mi intención era insultarte a ti, no a tu madre.

Edward se sentía excitado no insultado. El matrimonio con Isabella prometía ser un festín para los sentidos.

Sonrió.

—No me siento insultado —le aseguró con voz ronca —Intrigado tal vez, pero no insultado.

—Es una pena.

La sonrisa de él se amplió. —¿Aceptas mi condición entonces?

—Te aseguro que no deseo preocupar a mis padres y hermanos sobre la elección que estoy realizando más que tu a tu padre.

—¿Y entonces...?

—Entonces —concedió a regañadientes —en público intentaré asegurarme de que parezca que nuestro matrimonio es algo que yo quiero.

—Bien —dijo él satisfecho al alzar la mano y posarla en la delicada curva de la mandíbula de Bella sintiendo como ella se ponía tensa ante ese ligero contacto antes de apartarse. Ni tu familia ni la mía quedarán convencidas de nuestro amor mutuo si reaccionas de esa manera cuando te toco gruñó con desaprobación al bajar la mano al costado.

Ella bufó. —¡Te prometo que trataré de hacerlo mejor cuando estemos en público!

—Con intentarlo no basta —indicó Edward con frialdad

—Es la única respuesta que puedo darte ahora —le dijo cansada.

Edward la estudió y pudo percibir el aire de derrota que ella ya no intentaba ocultarle.

Sí, había ganado la batalla al forzar a Isabella en la cuestión del matrimonio y en reclamar a Nessy como su hija.

Pero sintió poco triunfo en esa victoria al sentir que, con ella, podía haber puesto en peligro el éxito de toda la guerra que libraban.


	9. 5khigh Club

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Gracias por los reviews y agregar la historia como alerta.

_Un saludo muy grande a **Klaudia T **que hoy esta de cumple !_

* * *

><p><strong>5k-high Club<strong>

—¡Eres una novia deslumbrante, Bella! —Alice sonrió emocionada mientras le daba los últimos retoques al velo antes de retroceder para admirar el aspecto de su hermana.

Ésta sólo podía contemplar embotada su reflejo, enfundado en un hermoso vestido de novia de satén blanco y un precioso velo de encaje, en el espejo de cuerpo entero en la puerta del armario del dormitorio que había sido suyo de niña.

¿Quién habría podido imaginar que apenas cinco semanas después de aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Edward, se estaría preparando para ir a la iglesia con su padre a fin de convertirse en la esposa de Edward?

La esposa de Edward Cullen.

¡Dios mío!

—¿Es que tienes alguna duda acerca de casarte con un hombre tan magnífico como Edward, Bella? —bromeó Alice ante su evidente nerviosismo.

—No, no puedo, ¿verdad? convino con forzada ligereza. —¿Quieres ir a decirle a papá que ya estoy lista para marchamos? —pidió, esperando que su hermana saliera de la habitación para volver a mirarse en el espejo.

¿Qué sentido tenía arrepentirse de casarse con Edward cuando éste ya había reclamado legalmente a Nessy como hija suya? Vanessa Swan en ese momento era Vanessa Cullen.

Como ella misma no tardaría en convertirse en Isabella Cullen.

Incluso ese nombre le sonaba extraño, ajeno. Lo cual describía bien cómo se había sentido ella misma durante las últimas cinco semanas.

La mujer reflejada en el espejo desde luego se parecía a ella, pero no sentía ningún júbilo ante la idea de convertirse en la esposa de Edward.

Hacía cinco semanas que habían compartido la noticia de su compromiso con sus entusiasmadas familias. Luego Nessy y ella se habían quedado en San Francisco dos días más para darle a Edward tiempo de arreglar las cosas antes de volar a Inglaterra con ellos.

Desde entonces, él se había quedado en la casa de Surrey donde Bella lo vio por primera vez, pero iba todos los días a su casa con el fin de pasar tiempo con Nessy.

Cuando se hallaban en presencia de alguna de las dos familias, daban la impresión tal como habían acordado, de sentirse muy felices juntos.

Algo complicado por parte de Bella, ya que cuanto más tiempo permanecía con él, se volvía más consciente ante de su presencia física. Y pensar que había dicho que sólo sería un matrimonio nominal...

Atribulada pensó que era el día de su boda y que no podía sentirse más desdichada.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A nuestra luna de miel, por supuesto —contestó él con satisfacción mientras conducía el deportivo negro hasta la pista privada donde el Jet de los Cullen los esperaba después de que los invitados les ofrecieran una cálida despedida

—¿Que luna de miel? —giró en el asiento para mirarlo ceñuda: aún llevaba el vestido de novia y el velo. —¡En ningún momento en las últimas cinco semanas hablamos sobre irnos de luna de miel!

—No lo hablamos porque de haberlo hecho sabía que esta sería tu reacción —le confesó impertérrito.

La frustró su despotismo.

—Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa—gruñó él.

—Desde luego lo ha sido.

—Es la sorpresa de Nessy, Bella —explicó Edward.

—¿De Vanessa? —lo miró fijamente

El asintió

—Nuestra hija me confesó hace varias semanas que las personas recién casadas se van de luna de miel después de la boda.

Se le encendieron las mejillas.

—Deberías haberle explicado.

—¿Que es exactamente lo que debería haberle explicado Isabella? —cortó con aspereza. —¿Que aunque sus padres ahora están casados no están enamorados? ¿Que su madre no tiene ningún deseo de pasar tiempo a solas con su padre?

Bella hizo una mueca para sus adentros. Cuando lo ponía de esa manera...

Habían pasado las últimas semanas, por separado y juntos, convenciendo a Nessy de que iban a ser felices como una familia de verdad. Habían tenido éxito en lo referente a la pequeña razón por la que este había decidido que el que sus padres se fueran de luna de miel era lo que hacían las «familias de verdad»

—No tengo más ropa conmigo...

—Alice fue lo bastante amable como para prepararte una maleta —explicó él. Está en el coche con la mía. Nessy también arregló las cosas para quedarse con tus padres durante la semana que estemos fuera añadió. —Mi padre se quedará en Inglaterra y los visitará a menudo.

—Desde luego has estado ocupado, ¿verdad? —suspiró, se quitó el velo con cuidado y lo metió en la parte de atrás del coche. —Así está mejor.

Había sido el día más difícil de su vida. Empezando con la conversación que su padre había insistido en mantener con ella a primera hora de la mañana... Al bajar a las seis y media, lo había encontrado en la cocina tomando un café. Mantuvo una conversación ligera mientras ella se preparaba otro café. Pero en cuanto se sentó a la mesa con él, todo cambió.

Con gentileza había expuesto la preocupación que sentían su madre y él acerca de la precipitación de la boda con Edward. ¿Hacía lo correcto y estaba segura de que era lo que realmente quería? No había duda sobre lo que sentía Nessy, pero, ¿iba a ser feliz ella?

Mentirle a su padre había sido probablemente lo más duro que había hecho jamás.

Incluso al recordarlo sentía que se le humedecían los ojos.

—Y bien, ¿adónde has decidido que vamos a ir de luna de miel? preguntó para distraerse.

Edward apretó los labios al oír el tono de fatiga de Bella, que no hizo esfuerzo alguno en ocultar que ese día había sido una prueba dura que había tenido que pasar.

Le había parecido asombrosamente hermosa al avanzar por el pasillo hacía él una visión en satén blanco y encaje.

Pero ella había evitado mirarlo. La voz le había temblado por la incertidumbre al pronunciar los votos al igual que la mano al permitir que él le introdujera la alianza en el dedo. Cuando la besó para sellar dichos votos su boca había permanecido rígida e indiferente aunque había realizado el esfuerzo de sonreírle a los invitados mientras avanzaban por el pasillo ya como marido y mujer.

—Vamos a ir a tu isla en el Caribe—le informó él.

—¿No quieres decir tu isla en el Caribe? —corrigió Bella

—No, hablo de la tuya —corroboró Edward. -Es mi regalo de boda —no había querido decírselo de esa manera había pretendido que fuera una sorpresa en cuanto llegaran allí. Y lo habría hecho de no sentirse tan frustrado con el comportamiento tan distante de ella.

Bella se quedó aturdida e incrédula ¿ Edward le daba una isla entera en el Caribe como regalo de boda?

El sonrió con ironía al captar su expresión.

—No te preocupes Isabella. No es más que una isla pequeña.

—¿Incluso una isla pequeña no es exagerado cuando yo sólo te compré unos gemelos? —preguntó ceñuda.

Y lo había hecho en el último momento porque Alice, su dama de honor le dijo que debía hacerlo hasta entonces no se le había pasado por la cabeza regalarle algo por la boda. ¿Que podía darle a un hombre que lo tenía todo?

Aunque en la iglesia había notado que había lucido los gemelos de diamantes y ónice en los puños de su impecable camisa.

—Me has dado mucho más que eso, Isabella —le aseguró con voz ronca.

Lo miró con suspicacia, pero su expresión no le reveló nada.

—No sé a qué te refieres —murmuró con incertidumbre.

—Hablo de Vanessa, Isabella. Me has dado una hija —explicó.

Lo miró. Parecía tan tenso como ella se sentía, con arrugas en los ojos y la expresión sombría en la boca; su piel estaba algo pálida bajo el tono naturalmente cetrino.

Qué distinto habría podido ser todo si cinco años antes Edward no hubiera estado enamorado de otra mujer. Qué diferente habría podido ser ese día si se hubieran casado porque estaban enamorados.

Pero eran dos extraños que se habían casado para proteger y mantener la felicidad de su hija.

Tragó saliva.

—Si no te importa, creo que me gustaría estar aquí sentada y en silencio un rato —cerró los ojos.

A Edward le importaba. Si Bella creía que las últimas cinco semanas habían sido menos estresantes para él, se equivocaba. Tal como habían pactado, estando con gente ella había logrado mantener un aire de felicidad serena, pero en cuanto se quedaban solos, todo había sido distinto.

Había mostrado una absoluta falta de interés siempre que había tratado de hablar con ella de los planes de la boda. Se había mostrado poco comunicativa los tres domingos por la mañana que habían asistido juntos a la iglesia con el fin de oír la lectura de sus amonestaciones.

Y lo peor de todo cuando se quedaban solos había evitado hasta tocarlo.

Si Bella deseaba castigarlo por obligarla a casarse entonces no habría podido encontrar mejor manera de hacerlo que con ese silencio gélido y la evidente aversión que mostraba al más leve contacto.

El Jet de los Cullen era lo máximo en lujo. Sólo tenía seis asientos extremadamente confortables en la cabina principal amplia y alfombrada con un bar en el extremo donde se hallaba la cabina del piloto y una puerta que daba a un compartimento privado en el otro extremo.

Edward le había dado instrucciones al capitán de despegar en cuanto ellos y el equipaje estuvieran a bordo. Un auxiliar de vuelo había depositado dos copas altas de champán delante de ellos, para luego servir el líquido burbujeante y dejar la botella en una cubitera con hielo junto a Edward antes de desaparecer en la cocina que había detrás del bar y cerrar la puerta con discreción a su espalda.

Bella se había impuesto no mirar la copa ya que le recordaba con demasiada intensidad aquella noche pasada con Edward cinco años atrás ¡Lo último que necesitaba rememorar en ese momento!

—Tu padre y tú desde luego sabéis viajar con estilo—comentó con ligereza.

El asintió.

—Como haréis Nessy y tú ahora que sois Cullen.

El recordatorio del cambio experimentado le atenazó las entrañas.

Isabella Cullen. Esposa de Edward.

—Sin duda Nessy se quedará impresionada —repuso.

—¿Pero tú no?

Se sentía más nerviosa que impresionada. Nerviosa por estar realmente a solas con Edward por primera vez en cinco años aterrada por pasar una semana con él en una isla del Caribe.

Movió la cabeza.

—No soy una niña de cuatro años, Edward.

—No, no lo eres.

Tuvo que girar la cabeza para quebrar el contacto con esa mirada tan intensa antes de poder ponerse de pie con brusquedad.

—Creo... Creo que me gustaría ir a la otra sala para quitarme el vestido de novia.

—Una idea excelente Isabella —murmuró él.

Frunció el ceño al ver que también se ponía lentamente de pie; su estatura y la anchura de sus hombros dominaron en el acto la cabina.

—Creo que soy bastante capaz de cambiarme sola, manifestó con voz aguda.

Edward inclinó la cabeza con gesto burlón.

—Pensé que podrías necesitar algo de ayuda con la cremallera de la espalda.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no andaba descaminado. Alice la había ayudado a vestirse, pero en momento no se sentía cómoda con la idea de que Edward la ayudara a desvestirse...

¿Cómoda? La idea de que él la tocara era suficiente para terminar de destrozarle los nervios!

Se dijo que nunca más iba a ponerse ese vestido.

Entonces, ¿que problema había si le arrancaba las mangas?

—Estoy segura de que me las podre arreglar gracias —repuso con voz distante mientras se daba la vuelta

—Yo también necesito cambiarme —insistió Edward al llegar a la puerta del compartimento posterior antes que ella y abrírsela.

Bella lo miró insegura, sabiendo por el desafío que irradiaban sus ojos que él esperaba continuar discutiendo con ella. Experimentó el deseo perverso de no brindarle esa satisfacción.

—Bien —aceptó con ligereza y pasó ante él para entrar en la cabina contigua.

Y se detuvo en seco al encontrarse no en otra sala como había supuesto, sino en una habitación cuyo centro estaba dominado por una cama enorme.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron divertidos al ver la expresión aturdida de Bella al ver la lujosa habitación, los vestidores, la alfombra mullida y las sábanas de seda de color dorado que cubrían la cama, con varios cojines de similar tapizado sobre las almohadas mullidas.

Por desgracia no permaneció aturdida mucho tiempo antes de girar y mirarlo con expresión acusadora.

—¡Espero que no albergues ninguna idea acerca de añadir mi nombre a la lista de mujeres que has seducido aquí! —espetó.

El humor de Edward se evaporó al oír el insulto deliberado.

—Tienes la lengua de una víbora.

Bella enarcó las cejas, divertida.

—Es un poco tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no crees Edward? Espero que no hayas olvidado que nos hemos casado hoy.

—Oh, lo recuerdo, Isabella —remarcó —¡Quizá es hora de que yo te lo recuerde! —cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Ella dio un paso atrás al saber cuál era su intención.

—Hablaba en serio, Edward... ¡no pienso convertirme en otra muesca en el poste de tu cama!

Él avanzó un paso con la mandíbula apretada.

—¡Yo también hablé en serio hace cinco semanas acerca del derecho que tenías de cambiar de parecer en que nuestro matrimonio fuera sólo nominal!

La alarma hizo que Bella abriera mucho los ojos.

—¡Aquí no!

—Donde quieras y cuando quieras —prometió.

Se alejó de él.

—Te he dicho que no me convertiré en otra mues...

—Si vuelves a mirar la cama, Isabella, verás que no tiene ningún poste —expuso con peligrosa suavidad. —Y nos encontramos a unos cinco mil metros de altura.

—A tu club de los cinco mil metros, entonces—persistió, plantándole cara con valentía y afanándose en ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía.

Algo que no escapó a la mirada penetrante de Edward.

Avanzó otro paso y se detuvo a unos centímetros de Bella, de esos labios trémulos.

Unos labios carnosos levemente entreabiertos, que representaban una tentación, como la punta de la lengua que Bella sacó para humedecérselos.

Una invitación que no tenía ninguna intención de declinar.

—Date la vuelta Isabella para que pueda bajarte la cremallera del vestido —sugirió con voz ronca.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Yo no. ... calló con un jadeo cuando Edward soslayó su protesta y se situó detrás de ella. Sintió el contacto de sus dedos mientras comenzaba a bajarle lentamente la cremallera.

Arqueó la espalda involuntariamente al sentir un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo a medida que la cremallera bajaba por su espalda y contuvo el aliento cuando le separó el vestido de satén y le acarició el hombro desnudo con los labios.

Al instante sintió un deseo ardiente por todo el cuerpo cuando la lengua húmeda sobre su piel encendida no dejó de lamerla y probarla.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo negaba y se oponía, sabía que deseaba a Edward. Apasionadamente.

Llevaba cinco semanas luchando contra ese deseo y esa necesidad temerosa incluso de tocarlo por si perdía el control. Con el resultado de que cada minuto pasado con él había sido una tortura.

¡Y la fachada gélida que proyectaba para defenderse de esa pasión se había derretido con la fuerza de una avalancha en el momento en que su boca le había tocado la piel desnuda!

Echó el cuello para atrás y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward mientras el introducía las manos en el vestido y las subía para coronarle los pechos; con las suyas propias encima se las apretó más anhelando esas caricias.

Gritó cuando el deseo se liberó de entre sus muslos en el momento en que los dedos pulgares de Edward jugaron con sus pezones, el cuerpo tensó por la expectación, incapaz de respirar mientras aguardaba la segunda caricia; casi sollozó cuando los labios de él se movieron sobre su garganta y tomaron esas cumbres inflamadas entre los dedos y las apretaron de forma rítmica.

—¿ Edward? —gimió al tiempo que movía el trasero contra la dureza de su erección. —¡ Edward, por favor...!

—Aún no, Bella —negó él con voz ronca aunque su propio cuerpo palpitaba con la misma necesidad de liberación.

Les esperaban horas y horas de vuelo para llegar a la isla, y antes de que eso sucediera, tenía la intención de descubrir y satisfacer todas las fantasías de Bella, tal como esperaba que ella satisficiera las suyas.

¡Quitarle el vestido nupcial de satén sólo era la primera de las fantasías que lo había mantenido despierto noche tras noche durante las últimas cinco semanas!

Se lo deslizó lentamente por los hombros y los brazos antes de desnudarla hasta la cintura y luego dejar que cayera y se desplegara sobre el suelo alrededor de sus pies.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y Edward observó lo hermosa que estaba sólo con unas braguitas blancas de encaje y medias del mismo color.

Mostraba los labios levemente entreabiertos y húmedos cuando la rodeó con los brazos y volvió a coronarle los pechos antes de acariciarle con los dedos pulgares los pezones de un intenso color rosado.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella. —Oh, Dios, sí, Edward...

La pegó contra él. Le recorrió libre y eróticamente la garganta con los labios y terminó mordisqueándole el lóbulo de una oreja mientras una mano seguía jugando con un pezón perfecto y la otra bajaba.

La piel de Bella era como terciopelo bajo sus dedos abiertos sobre la cintura y la cadera.

Sin dejar de mordisquearle la oreja bajó la vista hasta donde los dedos buscaban debajo de la seda de las braguitas los rizos oscuros que percibía con claridad a través de la tela tenue, le separaban esos rizos y buscaban el capullo sensible que anidaba allí. Al encontrarlo comenzó a acariciarlo.

Estaba ardiente y mojada los pliegues delicados inflamados por la necesidad una necesidad que Edward pretendía aumentar hasta que Bella gritara y le suplicara que le proporcionara el orgasmo que su cuerpo anhelaba.

Al sentir el roce de esos dedos ella gimió y separó las piernas para permitirle un mayor acceso, una invitación que él aceptó al introducir un dedo largo dentro de Bella seguido de otro mientras con el pulgar continuaba acariciando el clítoris y con la otra mano le masajeaba el pecho al mismo y devastador ritmo.

Una y otra vez

Con las caricias más intensas, profundas y rápidas.

El calor se elevó de forma insoportable a medida que Bella movía las caderas al encuentro de las embestidas del dedo de Edward dentro de ella.

—¡Por favor no pares! jadeó sin aliento. —¡Por favor, no pares!

—¡Déjate llevar, Bella! —musitó sobre su garganta. —¡Entrégate _cara! _

—Sí... aceptó entrecortadamente ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, Dios sí...! —se retorció contra la mano de Edward a medida que su orgasmo se descontrolaba y la recorría una oleada tras otras de un placer demoledor.

Él la mantuvo cautiva mientras continuaba dándole placer con los dedos y Bella experimentaba un orgasmo tras otro, con el cuerpo una masa trémula bajo el más ligero contacto de Edward.

—¡Basta! —sollozó al final al derrumbarse exangüe en sus brazos.


	10. Perceptions

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Gracias por los reviews y agregar la historia como alerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Perceptions<strong>

Bella despertó lentamente algo desorientada mientras miraba en torno del cuarto desconocido.

Y entonces recordó

No sólo donde se encontraba sino todo lo que había pasado desde que entrara en ese dormitorio.

Giró la cabeza en la almohada y la protesta de su cuerpo al acurrucarse en una posición fetal le recordó con claridad el modo en que Edward la había acariciado y tocado.

Su determinación de que fuera únicamente un matrimonio nominal había tardado poco en volar por los aires.

¡Ni siquiera habían abandonado el espacio aéreo británico antes de sucumbir a sus caricias!

Era...

Miró hacia la puerta al oír cómo se abría suavemente y su expresión se tornó defensiva al ver a Edward de pie en el umbral.

El polo de color crema y los vaqueros que lucía demostraban que se había quedado en el dormitorio el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse después de que ella ¿Después de que ella qué? ¿Se derrumbara por el éxtasis que le había proporcionado una y otra vez hasta que sencillamente ya no pudo recibir más?

¡Oh Dios!

Apretó los labios.

—Si has venido a regodearte.

—He venido para ver si ya habías despertado—la corrigió con frialdad. Aterrizaremos en breve y antes necesitas tiempo para vestirte.

Lo cual le recordó que aparte de las braguitas y las medias estaba completamente desnuda bajo la sabana.

También que así como ella se había quedado casi desnuda Edward había permanecido vestido durante todo su anterior... ¿Anterior qué? ¿Encuentro sexual?

¿No sonaba horrible?

—Gracias —aceptó con cortesía indiferente.

Él la miró ceñudo unos momentos. Conociéndola como la conocía no había esperado que cayera perdidamente enamorada en sus brazos al despertar, pero esa frialdad y la acusación de que se había presentado para regodearse por la anterior rendición resultaban imperdonables.

Con expresión sombría cruzó el dormitorio en tres zancadas se plantó junto a la cama y la miró.

—No es conmigo con quien estas enfadada, Isabella.

—No presumas de poder decirme lo que siento —soltó resentida mirándolo con ojos centelleantes.

Edward se sentó en la cama y la atrapó bajo la sábana al apoyar una mano a cada lado de ella para inclinarse.

—Somos marido y mujer Isabella; no existe ningún motivo para que te sientas avergonzada por lo que sucedió antes entre nosotros...

—No estoy avergonzada Edward... ¡estoy disgustada! ¡tanto conmigo misma como contigo! —añadió con expresión de desafío al tiempo que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Él sabía que como la tocara en ese momento incluso enfadado no sería capaz de contenerse de hacer el amor con ella.

Con sólo mirarla tuvo que moverse incómodo ya que sintió que se excitaba. Su falta de liberación antes se había convertido en un palpitar doloroso del que había sido plenamente consciente mientras Bella dormía.

Se puso de pie de golpe para establecer cierta distancia entre ambos antes de volver a hablar pero ella se adelantó.

—No cuentes con una repetición Edward —espetó.

En lo concerniente a Bella, Edward no daba nada por hecho. Ni una sola cosa.

—Aterrizaremos en diez minutos Isabella, así que te sugiero que antes de hacerlo te vistas —dijo con sequedad.

Mantuvo la sabana contra su pecho, al sentarse el cabello le cayó sedosamente sobre los hombros.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era una pequeña isla caribeña.

—Lo es —confirmó él—Completaremos el resto del viaje en helicóptero.

Bella no había subido nunca a un helicóptero y no estaba segura de cómo respondería en un aparato tan pequeño.

¡Se sintió incluso más incomoda al enterarse de que era Edward quien pretendía pilotarlo!

Lo miró dubitativa cuando ocupó el asiento a su lado después de guardar las maletas en la parte de atrás.

¿Estás seguro de que sabes llevar una de estas cosas?

—Muy seguro —corroboró. —Isabella, te garantizo que estarás perfectamente a salvo en mis manos —añadió burlonamente ante la persistente duda de ella.

Bella lo observó con ojos entrecerrados antes de girar la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla el sol brillante que se reflejaba en el océano verde azulado más allá de una playa de arena blanca oro.

Una pose relajada que sólo duró lo que Edward tardó en arrancar y mover los controles para elevar el helicóptero del suelo.

Cuando el aparato oscilo en el aire, se aferró al brazo de él.

—¡Creo que voy a vomitar! —grito.

—No vomitaras, si posas la vista en el mar y no en el suelo —instruyó Edward.

Era fácil decirlo pero su estomago siguió agitándose en señal de protesta durante varios minutos interminables, y sólo se asentó ligeramente cuando el helicóptero se estabilizó y al fin pudo apreciar la belleza del paisaje.

El mar era tan azul y claro que pudo ver el fondo arenoso en varios sitios incluso más cuando comenzaron a aproximarse a una isla pequeña rodeada de playas inmaculadas y hermosas y con un follaje verde y exuberante y muchos árboles.

Edward sobrevoló la playa y Bella observó asombrada que se dirigía a una villa blanca en lo alto de una loma situada un poco tierra adentro y rodeada por más árboles y enormes flores de colores.

—La casa —indicó él ante la mirada de curiosidad de ella mientras descendía el aparato en una zona verde y llana adyacente a la villa. —¿Qué esperabas, Bella? —en cuanto aterrizaron se volvió hacia ella. —¿Pensabas que te traía a un cobertizo en mitad de ninguna parte?

La verdad era que no había pensado demasiado en donde se alojarían una vez que llegaran a la isla. El hecho de que Edward le hubiera regalado una isla ya le había parecido demasiado fantástico.

—Es un poco primitiva en el sentido de que no hay criados que nos sirvan —advirtió el.

Bella sonrió con ironía.

—No echaré en falta lo que nunca he tenido.

—La isla antes era de un francés que hizo construir la villa hace varios años —le contó mientras bajaba del helicóptero. —Desde luego si quieres cambiar la decoración debes hacerlo.

—Es hermosa como esta —murmuró ella al quitarse las gafas de sol y seguirlo a la casa.

Los suelos eran de mármol de color crema y terracota con varias mesas con encimeras de cristal situadas convenientemente junto a los sillones y el sofá.

La cocina resultó incluso más sorprendente con todo blanco incluido el fogón la nevera y el congelador.

—Tenemos nuestro propio generador y suministro de agua potable —le explicó Edward mientras ella recorría despacio la estancia—O más bien tú tienes tu propio generador y suministro de agua potable —corrigió con ironía.

Bella parpadeó totalmente abrumada una vez que ya se encontraba en la isla.

—¿De verdad todo esto es mío?

Edward asintió.

—¿Te gusta? —su expresión no mostraba nada.

—¡Me encanta! —le aseguró con vehemencia —Yo... ¡Gracias Edward! —añadió casi sin aliento. —¿Cómo diablos trajeron todo? Los materiales para construir la villa, los muebles—preguntó.

El se encogió de hombros.

Del mismo modo en que llegó la comida que hay en la nevera y el congelador abrió la puerta de la nevera para mostrarle los alimentos allí guardados.

—Por barco —aportó divertido al ver la expresión aún desconcertada de ella.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no tenía por qué haber sufrido el viaje en helicóptero? ¿Que podríamos haber venido en barco?

Edward contuvo una sonrisa ante la leve indignación de ella.

—Pensé que sería más impresionante llegar en helicóptero —reconoció.

—Oh, eso pensaste ¿no? —musitó dejando el bolso en una de las encimeras.

—Sí —reconoció con cautela incapaz de analizar el estado de ánimo de Bella mientras ella iba a abrir la nevera y sacaba una cubitera antes de dirigirse al fregadero —Claro debes tener sed —supuso —hay una selección de bebidas en... ¿Qué haces? —frunció el ceño al verla ir hacía él con un puñado de cubitos que le introdujo debajo del polo —¡Bella! —protestó al primer contacto incómodo de los cubitos helados contra el calor de su piel.

—Pensé que se te veía algo acalorado Edward —se mofó cuando él retrocedió para quitarse los cubitos, varios de los cuales cayeron sobre el suelo de mármol.

—Maldita sea Bella... —calló cuando ella se puso a reír.

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que la oía reír sin cinismo o sarcasmo desde que habían vuelto a verse hacía cinco semanas.

La miró fijamente cautivado por esos hermosos ojos violetas que brillaban de buen humor.

¡Era la mujer más bella que jamás había conocido!

—Quizá me lo merecía admitió a regañadientes.

—Quizá sí —confirmó ella en absoluto arrepentida. La próxima vez vendremos en barco ¿de acuerdo? —dijo al recoger los cubitos del suelo.

Edward permaneció en silencio al agacharse para ayudarla renuente a romper la súbita tregua con algún comentario que a ella pudiera no gustarle y por el momento satisfecho de que fuera a haber una próxima vez.

—¿Qué haces Edward?

El tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con la suela del zapato antes de girar despacio para observar a Bella a la luz de la luna.

La tregua había continuado mientras paseaban por la playa y durante la cena que habían preparado juntos y tomado en la terraza que daba al océano. Habían regresado fuera después de recoger la mesa. En un silencio agradable y relajado se habían terminado la botella de vino tinto que Edward había abierto para acompañar la cena.

Bella se había excusado hacía una media hora para ir al dormitorio principal a preparar la cama, pero él había elegido quedarse fuera un rato más reacio todavía a decir o hacer algo que pudiera romperla ilusión de camaradería que habían encontrado desde el incidente de los cubitos.

Iban a quedarse en la isla una semana, y preferiría que no dedicaran todo el tiempo a pelearse.

Mirándola en ese momento, con un camisón de un lila pálido, la tela sedosa ciñéndose a sus pechos y moldeando la gentil curva de sus caderas, supo que quería quitarle incluso ese atuendo antes de hacerle el amor.

Algo que, después de los comentarios en el avión, sin duda quebraría la ilusión de camaradería que habían compartido hasta el momento.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros que se había puesto para cenar.

—Pensé que preferirías disfrutar de intimidad después de un día tan largo y agotador.

Bella lo estudió, pero fue incapaz de leer su estado de ánimo.

—¿No vas a venir a la cama? —preguntó al final con cierta inseguridad

—Luego, tal vez —repuso. —Todavía no estoy cansado.

Bella no había tenido precisamente en mente la idea dormir al formularle la pregunta.

Mientras paseaba con Edward descalza por la playa había descubierto que la isla era hermosa y completamente virgen.

Todo, desde el paisaje, el agua al romper sobre sus pies o la brisa cálida, se había sumado a la atmósfera de seducción de la noche, a la percepción oculta incluso en la mínima mirada que compartían.

Al menos eso era lo que había pensado.

La renuencia que Edward mostraba en ese momento en ir a la cama parecía dar a entender que sólo ella había sentido esa palpitante percepción.

Porque cuando antes le había hecho el amor, ¿únicamente había sido un modo de demostrarle que realmente podía hacérselo donde y cuando le viniera en gana, tal cómo le había expuesto de forma tan cruda, y una vez que lo había dejado claro ya no sentía la urgencia de repetir la experiencia?

Que ridícula había sido al imaginar que como no habían discutido en las últimas horas habían podido alcanzar una especie de comprensión en su relación.

Edward jamás había mantenido en secreto el motivo por el que se casaba con ella, Vanessa.

Sintió que el rubor de la humillación le quemaba las mejillas.

—Tienes razón prefiero intimidad —afirmó. —Por ello sería mejor si usaras uno de los otros dormitorios y te mantuvieras alejado del mío durante nuestra estancia aquí.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y observó su pose desafiante.

—¡No te acerques! —le advirtió al ver que daba un paso hacia ella.

Advertencia que eligió soslayar al plantarse a centímetros de Bella con las manos cerradas a los costados.

Ella sintió que su propia furia comenzaba a desvanecerse al quedar fascinada por el nervio que palpitaba junto a la cicatriz lívida en la tensa mejilla izquierda de Edward.

Estaba tan atractivo con el pelo largo y revuelto sobre los hombros la camisa de seda negra y los pantalones a medida... hasta los ojos daban la impresión de centellear negros a la luz de la luna.

Bella jamás había conocido a un hombre con la gracilidad y apostura de Edward. Nunca había tenido una percepción física tan profunda de otro hombre que no fuera él. Jamás había deseado a otro como constantemente parecía desear a Edward.

¡Que Dios la ayudara pero incluso lo deseaba en ese momento!

Tragó saliva.

—Tienes razón Edward ha sido un día largo y agotador. Demasiado para mantener esta conversación —comentó. —Yo... te deseo que pases una buena noche.

El esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¡Dudo mucho que lo sea!

Ella movió la cabeza.

—De verdad debemos encontrar un modo de dejar de insultarnos, Edward.

—La única vez que lo conseguimos es cuando hacemos el amor pero... —se encogió de hombros. —Buenas noches Isabella... Intentaré no despertarte cuando vaya a la cama.

Ceñuda ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió despacio al interior, demasiado agotada para luchar contra él acerca de la distribución de las habitaciones. Y más cuando Edward había dejado bien claro que perdería.

Dudaba mucho que pudiera llegar a quedarse dormida sabiendo que en cualquier momento él se presentaría para compartir la que en ese momento era la cama de ambos.

Dudaba mucho que pudiera llegar a dormir con él a su lado


	11. Scars

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Gracias por los reviews y agregar la historia como alerta.

OJO! quiero muchos reviews y alertas, que de aqui en adelante se pone bueno... XOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Scars<strong>

—¿Sabes bucear Isabella?

No alzó la vista de la tostada que comía mientras desayunaban en la terraza

—¿Tu?

Como bien había adivinado, no había sido una noche apacible y aún seguía despierta fingiendo que no lo estaba cuando media hora más tarde Edward se reunió con ella en el dormitorio. Que él se quedara dormido a los cinco minutos de haber apoyado la cabeza en la almohada no había cambiado en nada la tensión que sentía y había permanecido horas despierta incluso después de que la respiración acompasada de él le indicara que seguía profundamente dormido a su lado.

El único consuelo que tuvo fue que Edward ya estuviera levantado y preparando el desayuno cuando ella despertó poco después de las nueve de la mañana.

Pero aún sentía los ojos arenosos por la falta de sueño y lo único que deseaba de verdad era volver a la cama.

—Si no supiera, no te lo habría preguntado —señaló él antes de beber un sorbo de café. —¿Te gustaría aprender?

Llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas y pantalón blanco y parecía mucho más relajado que lo que tenía derecho a estar.

—Supongo que podría probar —acordó irritada. —Siempre y cuando no seas uno de esos profesores que se enfada con sus alumnos.

—No me cabe duda de que serás una pupila muy atenta, Isabella —bromeó él, reconociendo por sus ojos y su cara en general que no había dormido bien.

Cuando la noche anterior se acostó a su lado, había sabido que seguía despierta, ofreciéndole con firmeza la espalda en su afán por aparentar estar dormida.

Un engaño que le había permitido mantener, por el momento era suficiente que aceptara que iban a compartir una cama en el futuro.

Lo miró fijamente.

—¡Espero sinceramente que te refieras al buceo!

—¿A qué otra cosa podía ser? —la provocó.

Siguió observándolo con suspicacia durante varios segundos, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Es evidente que no tengo nada más que hacer hoy —se puso de pie de golpe.

Edward la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Tal vez habrías preferido ir a un lugar algo más... divertido... en nuestra luna de miel?

Le lanzó una mirada agria.

—Oh, yo creo que esto es bastante divertido, ¿tú no?

Él rió suavemente.

—Esperemos que sí.

Bella se negó a aceptar el desafío de su mirada.

—Iré a cambiarme.

Aunque no estuvo muy segura de ello en cuanto vio las piezas diminutas que Alice, evidentemente al tanto del secreto de la luna de miel, le había guardado en la maleta.

Había dos biquinis. Uno negro que consistía de dos piezas exiguas de tela que apenas le cubrían algo, y uno rosa que si tenía más tela en la mitad inferior, aunque por desgracia el sujetador era de un escote profundo lo que significaba que en cuanto se lo pusiera los pechos se asomarían por todas partes.

Bella olvidó su propia timidez con el biquini rosa en el momento en que salió a la terraza y contempló a Edward con el bañador negro más pequeño y sexy que jamás había visto.

De caderas bajas la tela apenas cubría esa reveladora protuberancia frontal. Una protuberancia de la que le costaba apartar la vista.

Edward se irguió del equipo de buceo y su expresión se endureció al percatarse de que Bella lo observaba.

—¿Acaso mis cicatrices te molestan después de todo? soltó con aspereza.

—¿Cicatrices? repitió desconcertada tratando de concentrarse en algo que no fuera ese bañador mínimo —Oh. Esas cicatrices—asintió al percatarse de las líneas entrelazadas que marcaban su pecho y espalda en su pierna izquierda tanto por debajo como por encima de la rodilla, tenía algunas más profundas que parecían incisiones quirúrgicas. -Ya te he dicho que no me parecen desagradables, Edward —indicó ceñuda.

—Eso fue antes de ver la extensión que alcanzaba —explicó con sequedad. A algunas mujeres les molestaría.

¿A algunas mujeres? ¿O ya había sucedido... quizá con Tanya Childe, por ejemplo?

Bella salió a la terraza.

—Todos tenemos cicatrices. Lo que pasa es que algunos las llevamos en el interior y no en el exterior. Además —añadió —¿que te importa a ti lo que me inspiren?

Los ojos de Edward fueron como dos rendijas.

—Eres la mujer que tendrá que mirarlas el resto de su vida.

—¿El resto de su vida?

Respiró hondo al darse cuenta de que en realidad no había pensado que su matrimonio duraría toda la vida...

De pronto comprendió que no había dicho nada y que Edward esperaba...

—Yo no me preocuparía por ello. Todos los hombres son iguales en la oscuridad... —calló al sentir las manos de Edward cerrándose sobre sus brazos. —¡Suéltame! —jadeó.

No le prestó atención.

—No me interesa saber lo que piensas de otros hombres, Isabella. ¡En la oscuridad o en otra situación!

Lo miró y sólo pudo ver la furia que hervía en el.

—Tus cicatrices no me molestan, Edward, y ésa es la verdad —respondió finalmente.

Pasados unos segundos, la soltó con brusquedad.

—Pasaré unos minutos más comprobando el equipo, así que quizá te apetezca ir a nadar mientras esperas —sugirió.

Bella dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la playa.

Otro día en el paraíso...

—¡Ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida —exclamó en cuanto salió del mar y se quitó la máscara.

—¿La más maravillosa? — Edward enarcó las cejas con gesto burlón mientras se quitaba el equipo antes de sentarse en la manta extendida en la arena dorada.

—Bueno... una de ellas —se apresuró a corregir ella. —Sostener a Nessy en brazos segundos después de su nacimiento probablemente fue la más maravillosa —añadió con ternura.

El frunció el ceño.

—Me habría gustado compartir esa experiencia contigo.

—Ha sido un día precioso, Edward, no lo estropeemos con otra discusión —suspiró al sentarse junto a él en la manta antes de quitarse el equipo de buceo y dejarlo en la arena. Se apartó el cabello mojado de la cara, rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. -Además dudo mucho que te hubieran dejado entrar en el paritorio a pesar de ser quien eres-.

El enarcó una ceja

—¿A pesar de ser quién soy...?

Bella asintió.

—Ni siquiera el apellido Cullen te habría conseguido acceso,- bromeó. —Hubo un pequeño susto en el último momento —explicó. -Mi tensión arterial se disparó. Nessy se angustió y tuvieron que trasladarme a toda velocidad a un quirófano para someterme a una cesárea.

El se puso tenso.

—¿Tu vida corrió peligro?

—Creo que nuestras dos vidas estuvieron en peligro durante un rato —reconoció ella. —Pero por suerte al final todo salió bien.

—¿Es factible que suceda lo mismo en un segundo embarazo?

Lo miró sorprendida.

—No lo sé. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza preguntarlo. ¿ Edward? —él se incorporó súbitamente para acercarse al borde del agua. —¿ Edward? ¿Qué sucede? —vio que cerraba las manos con fuerza Tal como yo lo veo tanto tú como yo estuvimos a punto de morir y tenemos cicatrices que así lo prueban...

Calló cuando se dio la vuelta con expresión fiera.

—Sólo intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto —razonó.

—¿Crees que el riesgo que corrió tu vida es asunto de risa?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Creo que es algo que sucedió hace cuatro años y medio. Ahora no es más que historia. Todos seguimos aquí después de todo.

Edward sabía que ella tema razón, pero enterarse que tanto Bella como Nessy podrían haber muerto durante el parto hizo que se preguntara, y temiera que un segundo embarazo pudiera ser igual de peligroso.

—¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz?

Lo miró con cautela de pie ante ella y bloqueando el sol, el rostro intenso.

¿Quería ver la cicatriz de su cesárea?

Tragó saliva.

—¿Puedes aceptar mi palabra de que la tengo ahí? —justo debajo de la línea del escueto biquini.

Parte de la tensión se evaporó de la cara de é.

—No.

—Oh- se mordió el labio inferior. —Preferiría no hacerlo —a la defensiva abrazó con más fuerza sus rodillas.

—¿Por que no?

—¡Porque está en un sitio demasiado íntimo por eso!

¡Porque ya se sentía demasiado expuesta, vulnerable, con ese mínimo biquini como para mostrarle más piel.

—Quizá más tarde —dijo girando la cara.

—Ahora.

Frunció el ceño irritada cuando volvió a mirarlo.

—¡ Edward, no tenemos porque desnudarnos literalmente el uno ante el otro durante nuestros primeros días de matrimonio!

Le ofreció una sonrisa dura.

—Tú has visto mis cicatrices ahora me gustaría ver las tuyas.

—Preferiría que no —espetó.

—Los hombres y las mujeres también son iguales a la luz del día Isabella —murmuró él.

¡Claro que no lo eran!

Sencillamente no había otro hombre como Edward.

Ningún hombre que tuviera el poder de convertirla en gelatina las rodillas con una sola mirada. Ningún otro que hiciera que se sintiera deseable. Que lograra que perdiera el control con un simple contacto de la mano...

Por lo que a ella concernía no había ningún otro hombre.

¡Oh Dios!

Sintió que palidecía al mirarlo con sensación de impotencia. Lo amaba. Amaba a Edward.

¿Acaso alguna vez había dejado de amarlo?

Con una sensación próxima al pánico, reconoció que probablemente, no. Se había enamorado de él aquella noche de cinco años atrás, y aunque no había vuelto a verlo había seguido amándolo.

Esa era la razón por la que ni siquiera había mostrado interés en salir con otros hombres durante todo ese tiempo.

Por la que nunca le había atraído otro.

¡Porque ya estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen y siempre lo estaría!

Y en ese momento estaban casados. Estaba casada con el hombre al que amaba, al que siempre amaría, y al que no podía hablarle de ese amor porque no era lo que quería de ella. Lo único que Edward quería era a su hija; ella simplemente iba con el paquete.

Se puso de pie.

—Creo que no, Edward- le dijo con rigidez. -Estoy cansada. Regresare a la villa y dormiré una siesta antes de la cena.

El permaneció en la playa mirándola caminar entre los árboles en su ascenso hacía la casa, con el cabello sedoso sobre los hombros y un tentador contoneo de caderas.

¿Que acababa de suceder?

En un momento dado, ella lo había estado deseando como hacía siempre, algo de lo que él siempre disfrutaba y al siguiente pareció que había cerrado por completo sus emociones.

Quizá era lo mejor sabiendo que no se atrevería a arriesgarse a dejar embarazada a Bella hasta no tener la certeza de que ella no correría peligro...

—Dime que pasó hace cinco años, Edward.

—¿En referencia a...? —la miró con expresión reservada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Al accidente, por supuesto —indicó impaciente.

—Ah —se reclinó y bebió un sorbo de vino blanco que había abierto para acompañar la langosta y la ensalada que habían preparado juntos y que acababan de terminar.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué creías que me refería?

La miró con parpados entornados mientras admiraba lo maravillosa que estaba con el sencillo vestido negro hasta las rodillas. Las finas tiras de los hombros y la desnudez de los brazos revelaban el ligero bronceado que había adquirido antes en la playa; llevaba el rostro libre de maquillaje salvo por un poco de brillo en los labios y el cabello suelto caía como una cascada sobre los hombros.

Nunca había estado más hermosa. O deseable.

—¿A que creía que te referías? —repitió despacio. —¿Tal vez a la noche que pasamos juntos?

—¡Creo que ambos somos conscientes de lo que sucedió esa noche! —señaló con sequedad. Estudiante impresionable conoce a un sexy piloto de carreras—explicó ante la mirada inquisitiva de Edward. —Y el resto es historia como suele decirse.

—¿Y qué dices tú Bella?

—¿Que debería decir?

Podría decir que se había comportado cómo una idiota. Que debería haber tenido más sentido común y no haber caído rendida ante tanto encanto. ¡Que jamás debería haber cometido la absoluta necedad de enamorarse de un hombre como Edward Cullen!

—Oh no Edward —sonrió sin humor. -No vas a desviarme de mi pregunta original irritándome.

—¿No?

—¡No!

—Siento curiosidad por conocer la razón de que hablar de la noche que pasamos juntos hace cinco años pueda causarte irritación.

—¡ Edward! —protestó.

—¿Bella...?

Quizá si hubiera seguido llamándola Isabella de esa manera fría y distante entonces se habría negado a contestarle. Quizá. Pero cuando pronunciaba su nombre de ese modo ronco y sexy no tenía ni una sola posibilidad.

Suspiró

—No quiero discutir otra vez contigo esta noche, Edward

El asintió

—Bien, entonces no discutiremos.

—¡Parece que somos incapaces de hacer otra cosa!

El se encogió de hombros.

—Estaremos aquí juntos una semana, Bella sin otras distracciones. Tenemos que hablar de algo.

—Ya te he dicho qué pasó aquella noche. Me interesa más lo que pasó después afirmó ella.

Edward apretó los labios

—Una vez más te refieres al accidente de coche en que murieron dos hombres.

La súbita frialdad que mostró le reveló la renuencia que tenía a hablar del accidente.

—Te aseguro que no me voy a sentir herida por cualquier cosa que puedas decir acerca de tus sentimientos por Tanya Childe.

—¿No?

—No —confirmó Bella. -No eres el primer hombre en irse a la cama con una mujer cuando estás enamorado de otra. Y dudo mucho que seas el último —añadió con sonrisa pesarosa.

Edward tensó la mandíbula.

—¿Me consideras tan canalla?

—Creo que eras un hombre rodeado de mujeres que siguen la Formula Uno encantadas de acostarse con el campeón sin importarles que esté enamorado de otra mujer —explicó ella con pragmatismo —A las mujeres les encanta esa imagen de macho y tú lo sabes.

—¿A ti? —en ese momento sonó divertido.

—No hablábamos de mí.

—¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo aquella noche Bella?

¡Volvía a llamarla Bella! Y justo después de haber comprendido que estaba enamorada de él...

—Porque eras condenadamente sexy por supuesto—comentó con ligereza. —Y ahora, ¿querrías...?

—¿En pasado Bella? —cortó él con suavidad y voz ronca. —¿Ya no me encuentras sexy?

Sí, lo encontraba más sexy, se pondría literalmente a babear... le arrancaría esa camisa de seda para tocarle la piel desnuda.

¡Estaría de rodillas suplicándole que volviera a hacerle el amor! Otra vez...

Sólo pensar en ellos hizo que se le endurecieran los pechos y los pezones se marcaran contra la tela suave de su vestido.

Le lanzó una mirada irritada.

—¡Deberías llevar un sello en la frente advirtiendo de que eres peligroso para la salud! —frunció el ceño cuando él comenzó a sonreír. —Me alegro de que lo encuentres divertido —musitó

No perdió la sonrisa mientras la observaba. Sin que Bella se diera cuenta, cada vez se sentían más relajados el uno en compañía del otro.

Adelantó levemente el torso.

—Tú deberías llevar una advertencia sobre los pechos.

El rubor le invadió las mejillas.

—¿Mis pechos...? —se atragantó.

Edward asintió.

—Son hermosos Bella, Firmes. Redondos. Encajan a la perfección en mi mano. Y tus pezones son...

—¡No estoy segura de que sea una conversación para la sobremesa Edward! —exclamó cuando pudo recobrar el aliento.

El dejó que su mirada bajara a la parte de la anatomía de Bella en cuestión que en ese momento tensaba el corpiño del vestido. Un claro indicio de que la conversación la había excitado tanto como a él.

Sin embargo, no podía, ni se atrevía, a hacerle el amor. El temor a otra pérdida en su vida hizo que su terminación de no arriesgar la vida de Bella con un posible segundo embarazo fuera firme.

Apretó los labios al comprender el aprieto en que los había metido a ambos.

—Tienes razón Isabella no lo es —se puso de pie.

—Yo... ¿adónde vas? —frunció el ceño al verlo ir hacía la playa.

Edward giró en el sendero y la luz de la luna se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Necesito algo de tiempo para mí—explicó con tono distante.

¡No podría haberle dicho con más claridad que después de sólo dos días juntos ya se había aburrido de su compañía¡

—Bien- asintió—Te veré por la mañana, entonces—añadió con docilidad aún algo aturdida por el cambio tan súbito en Edward. Después de pasar tantas semanas resistiéndose a él también estaba sorprendida por el intenso deseo que la embargaba de ser seducida.

—No lo dudo —confirmó de forma escueta.

Y Bella comprendió con dolor que no parecía nada feliz ante dicha posibilidad...

¡Los dos días que Edward había necesitado para sentirse aburrido en su compañía eran los mismos que ella había requerido para comprender que lo amaba más que nunca!


	12. Forbidden Temptations

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Gracias por los reviews y agregar la historia como alerta.

Es el penúltimo cap, asi que en cuando esta acabe subire otra adaptacion mientras termino el mio.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden Temptations<strong>

El desayuno Bella.

Sintió como si luchara a través de capas de niebla para salir de un sueño profundo y atribulado. Hizo una mueca al recordar donde se encontraba.

Una vez más la noche anterior había fingido que dormía cuando Edward finalmente fue a la cama dos horas después que ella. Y los movimientos inquietos de él le habían indicado que tampoco era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo no habían hablado. No se habían tocado. Simplemente habían permanecido uno al lado del otro despiertos pero sin comunicarse.

—Se te enfría el café Bella —le comunicó Edward.

Pudo oler el café y el delicioso aroma de los cruasanes, y al final abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño al ver que Edward se hallaba junto a la cama sosteniendo una bandeja. Ya se hallaba vestido con el pelo mojado por la ducha.

¿Por qué el desayuno en la cama Edward? —se sentó apoyándose contra las mullidas almohadas, decidiendo que el ataque era la mejor defensa después del modo en que se habían separado la noche anterior.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me pareció algo que un marido debería hacer por su esposa —depositó la bandeja sobre sus rodillas.

—Nunca nadie me había traído el desayuno a la cama musitó incomoda y sin mirarlo.

—Como nos marchamos esta mañana pensé que lo mejor era que comieras algo.

—¿Marcharnos? —cortó incrédula mirándolo —¿Te refieres a que volvemos a Inglaterra?

—Sí —confirmó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Se sintió absolutamente aturdida mientras lo veía sacar su ropa del armario preparándose para guardarla en las maletas.

Había decidido que se marchaban ¡Después de sólo dos días de luna de miel!

Frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Es algo súbito, ¿no crees?

¿Que diablos iba a pensar su familia si recortaban la luna de miel de esa manera? ¡Especialmente Nessy!

Edward vio las dudas que pasaron por el rostro de Bella y movió la cabeza.

—Aquí no eres feliz, Isabella.

—Y tú tampoco replicó ella.

Apretó los labios.

—No hablábamos de mí.

—No, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué Edward? ¿Por qué nunca puedes darme una respuesta clara y directa a una pregunta también clara y directa?

—Quizá porque las preguntas que formulas no tienen una respuesta directa.

Ella suspiró disgustada

—¡Vuelves a hacerlo!

Edward era bien consciente de lo que hacía. Pero no podía hablarle a Bella de sus miedos de su necesidad de irse de la isla antes de poner otra vez en peligro su vida si concebía una segunda vez.

—Si piensas que tu familia puede llegar a preocuparse por nuestro regreso anticipado de la luna de miel, te sugiero que vayas directamente a tu casa. De ese modo nadie tendrá que saber que hemos vuelto.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué diferencia hay en que nos escondamos aquí otros cinco días a que lo hagamos en mi casa?

Edward emitió una risa carente de humor.

—He dicho que tú fueras a tu casa Isabella, no que yo pensara reunirme allí contigo.

Ella palideció.

—Ya veo...

—¿Si? —inquirió él con tono sombrío.

—Oh, sí—replicó al colocar la bandeja en la mesilla noche antes de ponerse de pie. —Puedo estar lista en media hora si te parece bien.

Había pensado que Bella se sentirá a contenta de abandonar la isla ese día. Y aun más de verse libre de verse libre de su compañía en cuanto volvieran a Inglaterra. Pero exhibía una expresión de enfado.

—No hay prisa —le informó. —He llamado por radio para pedir que el avión estuviera preparado para despegar nada más llegar nosotros.

—¡Ahora sé de dónde saca Nessy su habilidad para la organización! —bufó. —Me gustaría un poco de intimidad para darme una ducha y vestirme si a ti no te importa.

Edward la miró desafiante.

—¿Contaría para algo si me importara? —gruño.

—¡En absoluto! —espetó con ojos centelleantes.

—Era lo que pensaba. Desayuna algo Isabella, —le aconsejó. —Te sentirás menos mareada en el helicóptero si has comido —estaba tan hermosa enfadada, con el camisón claro ciñéndose a la exuberancia de su figura curvilínea. Le costó contenerse para no tomarla en brazos A cambio fue hacia la puerta. Estaré fuera si me necesitas.

—No te necesitaré le aseguró con rotundidad.

—¿No dijiste que ibas a marcharte? le recordó Bella horas más tarde después de que Edward la hubiera llevado hasta su casa y se demorara sentado en el salón.

El largo vuelo en el Jet de los Cullen había estado libre de incidentes probablemente porque ninguno de los dos había sugerido que se acercaran al dormitorio situado en la parte de atrás del avión.

Deseaba que se fuera porque como no lo hiciera pronto sabía que cedería a las lágrimas que todo el día habían amenazado con caer.

—¿No vas a ofrecerme al menos una taza de café? —preguntó él.

—Es tarde Edward y pensé que tenías que irte a alguna otra parte.

El frunció el ceño.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Lo diste a entender.

Sabía muy bien lo que había dado a entender.

Pero una vez llegado el momento de separarse de Bella era renuente a hacerlo.

—No estoy seguro de que dejarte aquí sola sea lo más correcto.

Ella rió.

—Llevo dos años viviendo sola Edward.

—Has vivido aquí con Nessy —corrigió con firmeza. —No es lo mismo

Con pesar Bella aceptó para sus adentros que no lo era De hecho ya era consciente de lo silenciosa y vacía que parecía la casa sin la presencia de su pequeña hija.

—Ya soy una chica mayor, Edward; seguro que me arreglaré —indicó con ironía.

—Soy bien consciente del hecho de que eres una chica mayor.

—Entonces te sugiero que dejes de tratarme como una niña de seis años y me des el trato de una mujer de veintiséis.

La boca de él reflejó desaprobación...

—¿Mostrar preocupación por tu bienestar es tratarte como a una niña?

Bella movió la cabeza con gesto impaciente.

—¡Me has estado tratando como a una niña! Punto.

—¿Como querrías que te tratara Isabella? —soltó, frustrado por esa conversación.

Bella se quedó muy quieta y percibió la repentina tensión en la habitación. Casi podía oír el crepitar de electricidad que fluía entre Edward y ella...

Tragó saliva.

—Creo que deberías irte.

El también lo creía. De hecho ¡lo sabía! Antes de que hiciera algo que luego lamentara. Que ambos pudieran llegar a lamentar.

Pero...

Bella parecía cansada después del largo viaje, con ojeras en un rostro pálido por la extenuación. No obstante, había una determinación seductora en el ángulo obstinado del mentón, el mismo desafío reflejado en sus ojos y en la postura orgullosa del cuerpo.

Sintió la palpitación de su erección con sólo mirarla.

¡Dejándole bien claro que era hora de marcharse!

—Sí debería irme —reconoció con voz ronca.

—Sí.

—Ahora

—Sí

—Bella

—¿ Edward...?

Respiró hondó. ´

—¡Necesito irme!

—Hazlo.

Pero en vez de alejarse cruzó el salón en dos zancadas y la pegó a su pecho mientras bajaba la cabeza y reclamaba su boca con una necesidad tan primitiva y antigua como el tiempo.

Tan salvaje y primitiva como su fiero y descontrolado deseo de poseer otra vez a Bella.

Metió los dedos en su cabello mientras la besaba hambriento, encendido separándole los labios y permitiendo que la lengua se sumergiera en el calor de su boca Bella sabía a miel y también estaba muy excitada.

Moldeó su cuerpo contra él y continuó besándola y reclamándola. Extendió la mano sobre su trasero la presionó contra su erección tan poderosa la necesidad de poseerla que no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa ni sentir nada que no fuera Bella.

Retiró la boca de la suya y la posó en la suavidad satinada de su garganta lamiendo, probando, mordisqueando.

—¡Deberíamos para ahora mismo, Bella!

—Sí —convino ella con voz trémula.

—¡No puedo ser gentil contigo! —gimió, sabiendo que era verdad. Había esperado demasiado tiempo. ¡La había deseado demasiado tiempo!

Bella ya lo sabía, había sentido la urgencia en el instante en que la tomó en brazos. Una urgencia que también ella experimentaba y que se había desatado en cuanto la tocó. ¡No, incluso antes! Esa percepción física había estado presente todo el día entre ellos, ardiendo justo por debajo de la superficie incluso en las conversaciones más superficiales.

—No me romperé, Edward —lo animó con el cuello arqueado hacia el calor erótico de la boca de él. Simplemente, no pares. Por favor, no pares...

Tembló con añoranza. Varios botones de su blusa salieron volando en el momento en que él se la separó para desnudarle los pechos y comenzar a besárselos a lamerlos, introduciendo un pezón henchido en el calor de su boca mientras con una mano le masajeaba el otro.

Emitió un sollozo ronco al sentirse atravesada por el placer, que terminó por acumularse como un palpitar volcánico entre sus muslos. Estaba tan inflamada, tan necesitada al pegarse contra la erección de Edward, que apenas era capaz de pensar con coherencia.

El se movió contra ella, una promesa de un placer aún mayor. Un placer que no tenía intención de permitir que Edward les negara a ninguno de los dos. Lo quería dentro. Quería observar su cara mientras la embestía con fuerza. Quería oír sus gemidos de placer mezclados con los de ella. Oír sus gritos cuando alcanzaran juntos esa cumbre.

—Esta vez, no, Edward —se apartó cuando la mano la mano de él fue a desabrocharle los vaqueros. —Quiero tocarte primero. Besarte. Todo —añadió con voz ronca al comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa, bajársela por los brazos y dejar que cayera al suelo alfombrado.

¡Eres tan hermoso, Edward...! —susurró antes de empezar a besarle todas y cada una de sus cicatrices, lamiéndole la piel, probándolo.

Edward sabía que su cuerpo con cicatrices distaba mucho de ser hermoso pero dejo de preocuparle todo a medida que los labios y la lengua de Bella lo recorrieron con libertad mientras apoyaba la palma de la mano sobre su erección que respondió de inmediato al movimiento rítmico y lento impuesto por ella.

Habían pasado cinco semanas juntos antes de la boda y dos días a solas en una romántica isla caribeña. Y sin embargo era en la pequeña casa de Bella, sabiendo que estarían separados varias horas cuando perdió el control.

—Necesito... Bella necesito —calló con un gemido cuando ella le desabrochó los vaqueros y los apartó del camino para poder satisfacer dicha necesidad.

Su boca estaba caliente al tomarlo y los dedos se cerraron en torno a la extensión de la erección para acariciarlo.

Edward se perdió en el placer de ese ataque dual a sus sentidos.

Luchó por mantener el control, un poco más.

Quería necesitaba disfrutar de ese momento un poco más y se prometió para sus adentros que luego se marcharía. Bella lo empujó con gentileza hacía atrás hasta que se dejo caer en un sillón con el cabeza de ella sobre sus muslos cuando se arrodilló ante él.

Sólo unos minutos más de estar en el calor de la boca de Bella. De esa deliciosa lengua que le lamía la extensión del pene. De los dedos a su alrededor a medida que instintivamente comenzaba a moverse al mismo ritmo endemoniado.

Bella alzó los parpados para mirarlo y adrede no apartó la vista mientras pasaba la lengua con provocación en torno al glande de la palpitante erección.

Lamiendo. Excitando. Probando.

La cara de Edward estaba acalorada por la pasión, los ojos febriles la mandíbula apretada mientras luchaba por no perder el control.

—¡Basta! —gruño al apartarla aferrándola por los brazos para incorporarla con el fin de poder capturar la boca con la suya.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se besaron salvajemente.

Se puso de pie con las bocas aún pegadas coronó el trasero de Bella con la manos para alzarla con él antes de tumbarla sobre la alfombra alzando la cabeza con el fin de separarle la blusa ya rota y darse un festín con esos pechos desnudos.

Primero besó un pezón y luego el otro. Ella gimió suavemente cuando la miró y él continuó apretándole y masajeándole los pezones con los dedos, observando cómo se le oscurecían los ojos y se arqueaba hacia la caricia.

Sin dejar de mirarla le soltó los vaqueros y se los bajó por los muslos hasta quitárselos por completo separándole las piernas con el fin de situarse entre ellas.

Le acarició el estomago con lento movimiento circular y descendente hacia los suaves y oscuros rizos visibles a través del encaje de color crema de las braguitas.

Bella respiró entrecortadamente mientras lo observaba tocarla con dedos cálidos y delicados. Soltó un gemido cuando esos dedos se posaron sobre su sexo.

Alzó las caderas al encuentro de esa caricia tentadora.

—El dedo se movió y ella lo siguió.

Otra vez.

Y otra.

La tentaba. Le daba placer. La torturaba.

—¡Si Edward! —suplicó al final, moviéndose contra él dominada por la frustración.

Le quitó las braguitas y la contempló unos instantes con ojos intensos antes de bajar la cabeza. Primero la tocó con las manos, luego con los labios besó con ternura esa cicatriz que no había tenido hacia cinco años.

Pero Bella no dispuso de tiempo para pensar en ello cuando los dedos de Edward separaron los rizos negros y su boca descendió.

¡Santo cielo!

Un placer como nunca antes había conocido irradió de su cuerpo en el instante en que la lengua de él lamió ese capullo palpitante y la lanzó al borde del abismo unos momentos antes de que el clímax rompiera sobre ella con una oleada tras otra de una intensidad tal que parecía dolor.

El placer le había vaciado la mente y soltó el aliento en una especie de sollozo al sentir que Edward separaba los pliegues sensibles y la penetraba primero con un dedo y luego con dos. Mientras la lengua seguía acariciando ese núcleo anhelante su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro y cerró las manos cuando él la llevo hasta otro orgasmo incluso más intenso que el primero.

No bastó.

¡Jamás bastaría!

Bella se incorporó y lo tumbó sobre la alfombra para quitarle el resto de la ropa antes de situarse encima de él, apoyando las manos sobre los poderosos hombros a medida que el calor que sentía entre las piernas se convertía en una caricia caliente contra la dureza de la erección.

—No, Bella... gimió él cuando lo condujo a su interior, centímetro a centímetro, hasta cobijarlo por completo y quedar envuelto en su calor y su estrechez. No debemos hacer...

—Sí—insistió.

Edward dejó de respirar cuando ella empezó a moverse con una lentitud agónica.

Sintió que se ponía más duro y grande, incapaz ya de soportar el tormento de esos pechos encima de él. Levantó la cabeza y capturó con la boca una de esas cumbres rosadas.

Bella lo tomó en toda su extensión antes de levantarse y dejar que sólo el glande permaneciera dentro de ella. Entonces volvió a bajar y a subir, así una y otra vez. Por ese entonces Edward estaba tan excitado que era como si le tocara el mismo núcleo.

Él le aferró las caderas con las manos y guió sus movimientos al percibir la liberación inminente, y oyó el grito de Bella cuando alcanzó el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él.


	13. Happy Ever After

N/A: Esta es una adaptacion, los personajes y sus descripciones pertenecen a Santa Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Carole Mortimer

Gracias por los reviews y agregar la historia como alerta.

Chicas, ultimo cap, en seguida dejo la otra sinopsis, esta vez será una historia con mucha ficción.

Besos, Dhampi

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Ever After<strong>

—¡No deberíamos haberlo hecho!

Bella se había derrumbado sobre el húmedo torso de Edward cuando la última onda de placer recorrió su cuerpo pero en ese momento levanto la cabeza y lo miro incrédula.

—¿Que acabas de decir?

Él le devolvió una mirada sombría

—No debería haber hecho eso, Bella...

Lo miró atónita, se separó de golpe de él y tapó su desnudez con la blusa rota antes de ponerse de pie.

—Vete Edward —espetó

—Bella...

—¡Vete! —repitió con voz trémula volviéndose en busca de las braguitas que logró ponerse en precario equilibrio.

Se preguntó cómo Edward podía hacerle eso.

¿Cómo?

Lo que ella había considerado algo hermoso absolutamente único se había convertido en algo que deseaba olvidar.

¡Que deseaba que nunca hubiera sucedido!

—¿Quieres vestirte y marcharte Edward? —él se incorporó lentamente magnifico en su poderosa desnudez. Bella no quiso mirar tanta masculinidad. —No quiero que digas nada. No quiero que hagas nada. Sólo quiero que te vistas y te vayas. Ahora —insistió

—Bella...

—¡Ahora!

—Has malinterpretado mi razonamiento, Bella...

—¡No me toques! —se apartó con brusquedad de las manos que él había apoyado sobre sus hombros.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver su expresión.

—Mi contacto no pareció resultarte tan desagradable hace unos instantes —musitó.

—Lo mismo que a ti el mío —replicó. —Supongo que los dos nos dejamos llevar por el momento y olvidamos lo demás.

—¿Y que es lo demás? —entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres ponerte algo de ropa? —repitió impaciente. —Me resulta desconcertante hablar con un hombre que está completamente desnudo...

—No soy cualquier hombre Isabella, soy tu marido —señaló con aspereza mientras se enfundaba los vaqueros.

—Sé exactamente quién y que eres Edward —aseveró. —Lo que he querido decir es que el único motivo por el que te casaste conmigo fue Nessy...

—Isabella...

—¿Se te habría pasado por la cabeza proponerme matrimonio de no haber existido Vanessa? —desafió.

—Ya ninguno de los dos sabrá qué habría pasado después de encontrarnos en San Francisco...

—Yo si —repuso —con desdén —¡Dudo mucho que nos hubiéramos vuelto a ver después de lo de San Francisco si no hubieras descubierto la existencia de Nessy!

Edward respiró hondo.

—Quizá ahora no sea el momento de mantener esta conversación. Estas perturbada...

—Estoy enfadada Edward no perturbada. Conmigo misma añadió ¡Por caer una vez más en tu rutina de seducción!

—¿Mi rutina de seducción? —repitió incrédulo.

Bella asintió

—No intentes negarlo—le advirtió —¡Aun recuerdo la habilidad con la que me sedujiste hace cinco años

El frunció el ceño

—Eso fue hace cinco años, Isabella...

¡Entonces debes sentirte satisfecho de saber que no has perdido nada de tu habilidad! —espetó

La estudió atentamente, deseando tomarla en brazos, explicarle sus temores por ella...

—Insultarme sólo empeora la situación, Bella le dijo con suavidad.

—¿Empeorarla? ¿Puede empeorar? —gritó. —Nos acabamos de arrancar la ropa en un frenesí sexual... y en mi caso, literalmente —bajó la vista a su blusa abierta, cuyos botones estaban diseminados a sus pies No quiero seguir hablando de esto, Edward —corto —Lo único que deseo es que te marches.

—Regresaré mañana...

—¡Por mí no te des prisa! —exclamó ella.

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Dudo mucho que tengas algo que decir que yo desee escuchar—repuso cansada.

Él apretó la mandíbula. Estaba tan hermosa. Lo único que quería era tomarla en brazos y volver a hacerle el amor una y otra vez.

—No obstante, volveré mañana —afirmó con sombría determinación.

Ella enarcó unas cejas burlonas al ver que no hacía esfuerzo en marcharse.

—¡Espero que no aguardes que te diga que te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos!

—No, no lo espero —le dedicó una sonrisa carente de humor. —La sinceridad es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Bella.

—Una de las pocas, no me cabe duda —aclaro. —Si me disculpas ahora, me gustaría darme una ducha y acostarme —«sola», tuvo ganas de añadir. Pero no tenía sentido exponer lo obvio. Alzó el mentón. —Adiós, Edward.

—Jamás será un adiós entre nosotros, Isabella —aseveró con serenidad.

«No», aceptó ella apesadumbrada cuando él por fin se fue. Seguirían con esa farsa de matrimonio el tiempo que fuera necesario. El tiempo que Nessy lo necesitara.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—¿Dónde te parece a ti? —respondió Bella con sarcasmo mientras sacaba las bolsas de la compra del maletero del coche. —No te esperaba todavía —agregó cuando él se las quitó de la mano. —Gracias —aceptó con frialdad mientras él llevaba la media docena de bolsas a la cocina. —¿Quieres un café o algo? —comentó sin mirarlo mientras empezaba a sacar la compra.

Edward la observó con curiosidad y noto las ojeras en sus ojos y la palidez del rostro.

Vestida con una camiseta rosa que marcaba la plenitud de sus pechos y unos vaqueros que resaltaban la esbeltez de sus caderas y piernas, con el rostro sin maquillaje, parecía diez años más joven que los veintiséis que tenía.

Apretó los labios al pensar en lo sucedido veinticuatro horas antes

—Yo haré el café. Luego desearía que habláramos.

Ella se puso rígida.

—Espero que no acerca de anoche.

El asintió.

—Entre otras cosas.

Bella movió la cabeza.

—No hay nada que nos quede decir sobre anoche...

—¡Nos queda todo por decir sobre anoche! —la contradijo furioso, tratando visiblemente de controlarse. No permitiré que pongas aún más barreras entre nosotros Bella Si lo prefieres yo hablaré y tu sólo tienes que escuchar.

Lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Y si no me gusta lo que tengas que decir? —retó.

—Entonces tendré que respetarlo replicó.

Siguió observándolo en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir bruscamente.

—Bien—aceptó—Pero primero prepara el café ¿de acuerdo?

Lo que debería haber sido una escena doméstica relajada fue todo menos eso ya que era muy consciente de él en todos los sentidos como para poder relajarse.

Después de guardar toda la compra y con dos tazas de café sobre la mesa de la cocina no le quedó más alternativa que sentarse a escucharlo.

—¿Y bien? —Instó.

Edward puso expresión dolida.

—Comprendo que aún sigues enfadada conmigo, Bella, pero no creo haber hecho nada para merecer tu desdén.

La noche anterior mientras daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir ella había llegado a la conclusión de que era tan responsable como él de lo sucedido. Que lo deseaba tanto como él había dado la impresión de desearla.

Suspiró.

—No estoy enfadada Edward —admitió con pesar—Al menos no contigo.

La estudió.

—¿Estas enfadada contigo misma porque ayer hicimos el amor?

—Ayer tuvimos sexo Edward...

—Hicimos el amor...

—Llámalo como quieras ¡pero los dos sabemos lo que realmente fue! —los ojos le centellearon.

El respiró hondo para controlarse.

—¿No iba a hablar yo y tú te ibas a dedicar a escuchar?

—¡No si vas a decir cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo! —espetó...

—Me esforzaré en que no sea así —se burló.

—No puedes garantizarlo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No siempre es posible saber que te va a enfadar.

—Bueno mientras no hables de lo que paso ayer ni de cualquier cosa que pasara hace cinco años estarás en terreno seguro.

El hizo una mueca.

—Ah.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Piensas hablarme de lo sucedido hace cinco años...? .

—Sí esa era mi intención.

—Pero... ¡nunca has querido hablar de ello!

—La situación ha cambiado... ¿Bella? —preguntó cuando ella se puso bruscamente de pie y le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana de la cocina. —Por favor Bella —musitó.

La gentileza en el tono de Edward era como si le estrujara el corazón.

Estando en la isla le había pedido que le contara lo acontecido cinco años atrás. En aquel momento realmente había querido conocer la respuesta. Pero en ese instante se sentía tan vulnerable por el amor que acababa de reconocer que sentía por él que no sabía si podría soportar que le hablara de sus sentimientos hacia otra mujer.

«Cobarde› le dijo una voz apenas audible y burlona en su interior. Siempre había sabido que Edward nunca la había amado ni jamás la amaría entonces ¿que importaba que le hablara de lo sucedido cinco años antes?

¡No debería importarle!

Irguió los hombros y con expresión deliberadamente impasible se volvió hacia él Una postura defensiva que estuvo a punto de desmoronarse al ver que la gentileza que había oído en la voz de Edward se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Maldijo para sus adentros ¡No quería su compasión!

Quería su amor. Lo había querido cinco años atrás y en ese momento lo quería aún más ¡Pero si no podía tenerlo desde luego no quería su compasión!

Alzo el mentón.

—Adelante —invitó al final con voz tensa.

El siguió mirándola en silencio durante varios segundos, luego inclinó la cabeza con firmeza

—Primero necesito contarte dónde he estado desde que nos separamos ayer por la tarde.

—¡Dijiste que íbamos a hablar de lo sucedido hace cinco años! —cortó con impaciencia.

Edward suspiró por la interrupción.

—Mis actos desde que nos separamos ayer son relevantes para ese pasado. ¿Te sientas conmigo Bella? —preguntó al ver que su rostro estaba más pálido que nunca y que esa palidez resaltaba aun más las ojeras.

El hecho de que ella aceptara le indicó cuánto la había perturbado su presencia y la conversación. Lo último que quería era hacerle más daño que el que ya le había causado sin embargo su sola presencia lo había logrado.

Se frotó los ojos con gesto cansado.

Ella rió.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Si deseas que lo sea sí —le aseguró con pesar.

La desconcertó su docilidad.

—¿Seguro que no te has golpeado la cabeza desde la última vez que nos vimos?

—Muy graciosa.

—Lo intento —bromeó con ligereza.

Ni por un momento lo engañó el intento de ella de establecer una atmosfera superficial. La tensión en torno a sus labios le revelo que era una fachada.

Igual que lo era su propia serenidad.

—Bella cuando estábamos en la isla me preguntaste que sucedió de verdad hace cinco años cuando chocaron tres coches de Formula Uno y como consecuencia de ello dos hombres murieron. ¿Sigues queriendo esa respuesta?

—¡Sí por supuesto!

—¿Y me creerás si te cuento la verdad?

—Claro que te creeré Edward —la irritó que lo dudara.

El sonrió fugazmente.

—La investigación oficial declaró que había sido un accidente pero yo sabía y siempre lo he sabido que fue James Descari y no yo el responsable del choque de los tres coches.

—Pero... —se quedó boquiabierta. —¿Fue deliberado?

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Eso creo, sí.

Lo miró fijamente. ¿Por qué diablos haría algo así James Descari? A menos…

—¿Porque Tanya Childe había decidido que había cometido un error? ¿Qué te correspondía? —comprendió apesadumbrada. —¿Le había contado a James el fin de volver contigo?

Edward se puso de pie con expresión sombría.

—Me temo que ninguna de esas cosas era posible Bella —repuso. —Lo primero porque yo no amaba a Tanya. Lo segundo porque fui yo quien puso fin a la breve relación que tuvimos y no al revés como tan públicamente afirmó ella horas después del accidente. Pero si creo que pudo haber provocado a James con nuestra relación —prosiguió. —Aquella mañana él intentó entablar una discusión entre los dos y estaba tan cegado por los celos que no me creyó cuando le dije que no albergaba ningún sentimiento por Tanya —volvió a suspirar. —Yo no fui responsable físico del accidente, Bella pero no obstante siempre he sentido cierta culpa no sólo por mi completa indiferencia hacia Tanya sino porque yo sobreviví y los otros dos hombres no.

—Pero eso es... No tienes motivos para sentirte culpable Edward —manifestó atónita ¡Tu también podrías haber muerto!

—Pero estoy aquí. Contigo —murmuró él.

¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaría Bella para comprender y cuestionarse, después de las cosas que acababa de contarle, la noche que habían pasado juntos cinco años atrás?

La vio fruncir el ceño unos segundos y luego lo miró curiosa.

El respiró hondo

—Estuve inconsciente durante varios días después del accidente y por eso en su momento no fui capaz de negar o confirmar la afirmación de Tanya de que yo había causado el accidente porque aún la amaba hizo una mueca desdeñosa. Cuando estuve recuperado ya ni me interesó hacerlo —añadió con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó incrédula. —Sin duda debiste darte cuenta de que las palabras de ella le daban motivos a la gente de seguir albergando dudas a pesar de las conclusiones de la investigación oficial.

—¿También tú tienes motivos para seguir dudando Bella? —preguntó con los ojos entornados.

Ella movió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No sobre tu inocencia.

Edward había pensado y esperado que resultara más fácil que lo que estaba siendo. Pero no era así. Desnudar su alma de esa manera, sin tener idea del resultado final resultaba doloroso.

—No entiendo por qué no hablaste Edward —insistió Bella. —Por lo que has dicho se suponía que tenías que ser tú quien muriera aquel día.

—James estaba muerto Igual que Paulo. Cuando alguien muere, Bella, lo único que queda son los recuerdos que la gente que los quiso tiene de ellos. ¿Qué bien habría hecho, en especial a las familias de James y Paulo que yo afirmara que uno había sido el responsable de la muerte del otro?

Entendía la lógica tras las palabras de Edward... ¡pero no tenían ningún sentido!

—Eso fue... muy abnegado por tu parte —murmuró.

—Más que lo que incluso yo comprendí —reconoció con aspereza.

Lo miró fijamente al entenderlo.

—Aquella noche no me hiciste el amor porque estuvieras molesto por haber perdido a Tanya ¿verdad?

—No —sonrió con pesar...

—Entonces... aquella mañana... —se humedeció los labios. —Dijiste que me llamarías. ¿Iba en serio?

—¿De verdad? —el palpitar de su corazón sonó muy alto en sus oídos mientras sus pensamientos... y sus esperanzas se desbocaban.

—De verdad —confirmó el atribulado. —Nuestra noche juntos había sido... sorprendente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —suspiró —Por desgracia, ese altercado con James significó que no tuve oportunidad de llamarte antes de la sesión de entrenamientos, y es evidente que no pude hacerlo después. Y cuando me recobré y supe que no había tenido noticias de ti, pensé que no querías saber nada de mí.

Bella apretaba las manos con fuerza. Edward no había amado a Tanya Childe, ni entonces ni en el presente. Había sido sincero cinco años—atrás cuando le dijo que la llamaría por la mañana.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la visión.

—Pensé Después de aquella noche no creí que volvería a verte.

—Creencia que se transformó en realidad—afirmó Edward.

—¡Pero no porque tú lo quisieras de esa maneara—protestó ella. —¡ Edward yo... no sé qué decir! —se puso de pie inquieta. Cuando aquella noche se anunció el accidente en los telediarios, yo estaba en casa. Vi los dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. A ti que te metían en una ambulancia. Fue el peor momento de mi vida —movió la cabeza —O al menos eso pensé hasta que Tanya Childe apareció inmediatamente después en la televisión para afirmar que tu aún la amabas.

—Jamás se me ocurrió... nunca imaginé que sus mentiras habrían convencido a alguien, pero supongo que yo conocía a la verdadera Tanya y tu no —frunció el ceño.

—La que me creí fue la de que estabas enamorado de ella —admitió Bella —No te conocía bien, Edward, pero te aseguro que jamás te consideré capaz de hacerle daño adrede a otro hombre.

—Bella ¿qué habrías hecho aquel día si no hubieras creído que todavía estaba enamorado de Tanya?

—¡Habría ido junto a ti por supuesto! —exclamó. —No me habría importado quien hubiera podido querer detenerme ¡Los habría obligado a dejarme que te viera!

—¿Por qué?

Lo miró con expresión suspicaz.

¿Por qué...?

—¿Por qué Bella? —repitió él con tono hosco.

¡Porque aquella noche se había enamorado de él por eso! ¡Porque seguía enamorada de él!

Entrecerró los ojos al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de ella. La suspicacia. El deseo de que no la volvieran a herir.

Edward sentía lo mismo.

Respiró hondo y aceptó que uno de ellos debía romper el punto muerto en el que se hallaban.

—¿Quizá si te contara por qué no sentí interés en lo que la gente pudiera creer que sucedió aquel día...?

Bella trago saliva antes de hablar.

—¿Por qué no te importó Edward?

—Por el mismo motivo por el que nada me importó cuando recobre la conciencia dos días después del accidente —se encogió de hombros —Porque tú no estabas allí Bella —admitió sin rodeos —No estabas allí. No habías ido a verme. A pesar de lo mucho que lo deseé los tres meses que pasé en el hospital seguiste sin aparecer.

Ella se quedó perpleja.

—No entiendo...

—No supongo que no —aceptó al dar los dos pasos que los separaban para posar una mano sobre su mejilla. —Mi hermosa Bella. Mi valiente y hermosa Bella —sonrió —Después de todo este tiempo de todo lo que has sufrido mereces conocer la verdad.

—¿La verdad...?

—Que me enamore de ti aquella noche de hace cinco años...

—¡No...! —exclamó con agonía.

—Si Bella —la rodeó con los brazos y la pegó contra el pecho —Imposible como puede parecer, aquella noche me enamoré de ti. Siempre te he amado. Solo a ti. Tanto, que en estos últimos cinco años no ha habido otra mujer en mi vida ni en mi cama —añadió.

Bella se aferró a él a medida que asimilaba las palabras. Eso era más impactante que lo que le había contado acerca del accidente.

La amaba. Siempre la había amado.

Sintió las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Lloraba por todo el dolor y la desilusión que inadvertidamente se habían causado el uno al otro por tantos malentendidos. Por todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

Se apartó levemente de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Edward a pesar de lo imposible que debe parecer yo también me enamoré de ti aquella noche —y adrede repitió sus palabras. —Siempre te he amado. Sólo a ti. Tanto que en estos últimos cinco años no ha habido otro hombre en mi vida ni en mi cama

La expresión de él no cambió. No parpadeó. No habló. Simplemente siguió mirándola.

—¿ Edward? lo estudió preocupada. —¡ Edward te amo! ¡Te amo! —repitió desesperada. —Jamás fue mi intención decepcionarte después del accidente sólo pensé que para ti había sido la aventura de una noche Edward por favor.

—Tú no me decepcionaste, Bella—cortó con aspereza. —Jamás me has decepcionado. Fui yo quien te decepcionó a ti cuando ni siquiera se me ocurrió que tú podrías creer que estaba enamorado de Tanya. Fui yo quien te decepcionó al no pensar siquiera que podrías quedarte embarazada después de nuestra noche juntos ¿Cómo puedes amarme después de lo que has sufrido debido a que mi orgullo me impidió volver a buscarte? ¿Cómo puedes amarme cuando mi arrogancia y mi intolerancia significaron que tuviste que pasar por el embarazo, por el nacimiento de Vanessa por los primeros cuatro años y medio de su vida completamente sola? Y para empeorar las cosas cuando vuelvo a verte te obligo a casarte conmigo movió la cabeza. No debería haber hecho eso.

—Eres el padre de Nessy...

—Él no fue la causa por la que te impuse este matrimonio, Bella. Fue… —suspiró —Al volver a verte al darme cuenta de que aún te amo ¡no pude soportar la idea de dejar que volvieras a alejarte de mí!

¿No se había casado con ella sólo por Nessy?

Pareció desconcertada.

—Pero si sentías eso... si aún me amas...

—Ahora te amo más que nunca —le aseguró con ardor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos fuimos de la isla con tanta precipitación?

—Por el mismo motivo por el que no debería haber permitido que anoche hiciéramos el amor —cortó con tono lóbrego —Casi mueres al dar a luz a Nessy. No quería poner en peligro tu vida con otro embarazo no planeado así que decidí que teníamos que irnos de la isla antes de ceder a la tentación que representaba estar allá a solas contigo. Que necesitábamos consultar con un obstetra antes de volver a hacer el amor. Y, a cambio nada más llegar aquí dejé... movió la cabeza. Hoy tenía una cita con un especialista. Necesitaba saber que un segundo embarazo no pondría en peligro tu vida Fue de poca ayuda añadió disgustado—y dijo que no podía emitir ningún juicio antes de examinarte.

¿Hablaste de mí con un obstetra? repitió aturdida.

—¿Y si estas embarazada ahora mismo Bella? —la sola idea hizo que palideciera. —¿Y si el tiempo que pasamos juntos anoche da como resultado otro hijo?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa lenta y beatifica al comprender que la marcha súbita de la isla y el estado de ánimo sombrío que embargó a Edward el día anterior después de hacer el amor habían sido por una sola razón.

—En ese caso al menos yo estaré encantada —le aseguró feliz. —¿No querías un montón de hermanos para Nessy? —tentó mientras él aún parecía atribulado.

—No a riesgo de perderte a ti —afirmó con rotundidad.

—No sabemos con certeza que exista riesgo alguno —bromeó ella impertérrita ya a la seriedad, de Edward. La amaba. Se amaban. Juntos podrían superar cualquier obstáculo que apareciera en el camino.

—Hasta que no veas a ese obstetra, tampoco sabremos que no existe —persistió él.

—Ten un poco de fe Edward. ¡Recuerda que eres un Cullen!

Parte de la tensión lo abandonó.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Bella?

—Solo un poquito —rió entre dientes. —Estoy a favor de correr riesgos. De hecho creo que si corremos uno ahora podría ser bueno para ambos... —añadió con voz ronca tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo hacia la escalera.

La siguió como un hombre hechizado, incapaz de negarle nada.

Una vez que la había vuelto a encontrar, sabiendo que Bella lo amaba tanto como él a ella que siempre había sido así, pretendía pasar el resto de su vida amándola y protegiéndola.

Su hija, Alice Isabella, nació sana y sin complicaciones exactamente un año después, seguida de dos años más tarde por el nacimiento también sin incidentes de sus hijos gemelos, Charles Henry y Peter Carlisle...

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a aquellas que siguieron la historia, ahora voy a poner el Prologo de la nueva.<strong>

**Los protegonistas de esta Historia original eran Gabriel Danti e Isabella Scott, el libro se llama Cicatrices del Alma y es de Carole Mortimer**


	14. Nuevo Fan Fic

Chicas, este es el nuevo fic que subire, en conjunto con uno de mi autoria, este es la adaptacion de un libro de Linda Howard, espero lo disfruten y me avisen si la historia está siendo subida por algien mas.

_XOXO_

**_Dhampi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary "Morning in Time"<strong>

Como estudiante especializada en antiguos manuscritos, Isabella Marie Swan nunca imaginó que el escondite de frágiles y viejos documentos que descubrió, era el eslabón a un tesoro Céltico desaparecido. Pero en cuanto descifró la intrigante leyenda de los Caballeros Templarios, largas fábulas para obtener la llave del poder ilimitado, Bella se convierte en el blanco de un cruel asesino que desea la codiciada fuerza. Decidida a detenerlo, Isabella necesita la ayuda de un famoso guerrero que tiene la obligación de mantener el secreto del Temple para toda la eternidad. Pero para encontrarlo, y para salvarse, deberá volver atrás en el tiempo.

Convocando la magia de un ritual arcano, Bella retrocede a las colinas yermas de la Escocia del siglo XIV, resistiendo los peligros de una indómita tierra para confrontar a Edward el Negro, un feroz y siniestro hombre, al tiempo que deberá resistir un desenfrenado deseo.

Llevada por una mezcla de miedo y pasión, Bella logra que este descarado caballero se una a ella en la búsqueda de un asesino actual. Mientras ellos buscan un secreto eterno, descubren un amor que durará por siempre… y un duelo mortal de honor que arriesgará todo lo que aman.


	15. EXTRA!

Chicas, lamento haber abandonado mis fics, pero tengo 2 buenos motivos:

-Perdi las continuaciones de las historias por lo que estaba, mas o menos, en cero

-Otra de las chicas me pidio parar "Love in Darkness" ya que ella lo estaba subiendo, lo cual enontre bastante logico.

Asi que lamento no poder continuar, sin embargo ahora pueden ver las adaptaciones que tengo y otras nuevas en mi nuevo blog:

**DHAMPIFICS (PUNTO) BLOG SPOT (PUNTO)COM**

*Solo quiten espaios y parentesis*

Asi que los espero

Besos!


End file.
